Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Imagination
by blackdragon157
Summary: A year has passed and MIM chosen Hana as the Guardian of Imagination. She is kept going on through the children's imagionation. When the guardians find out about the new guardian, they must act quick before Pitch does. Will Hana help them? can a certain Guardian help her as well? Bunnymund/OC *Requests now available*
1. Chapter 1

This is actually my first fanfiction of Rise of the Guardians, so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this movie.(...wish I did though...*sniff*) The only character that I own is my character, which is Hana. Let's begin the story, shall we?

**Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Imagination **

**Ch.1: You are Chosen**

* * *

She awoken with a startled breath, her mismatched eyes opening. The left eye was an electric blue while her right eye was an intense and yet an comforting emerald green.

As she sat up, she noticed the long strands of her silky black hair that fell down to her waist perfectly. She was wearing a black trench cat that had a hoody with it to hide her face. She was also wearing a black gloves that went with her black shirt, pants and black high knee boots.

As she stood up, she looks at her surrounding. It was a forest covered in snow. It was somewhat glowing in the night that made her feel...warm for some reason.

The girl was confused of what was going on...and how she got here in the first place-

She saw the moonlight shining on her. She looks up to see a full moon of the midnight sky.

She then heard a voice.

"_For now on until this day and then, you are known as Hana, the Guardian of Imagination."_ The voice said.

"Wait...what do you mean by 'guardian'?" She asked.

It was silence.

She sighed, knowing that whoever spoken to her was gone...for now...

So, her name was Hana. Plus, she was called the 'Guardian of Imagination'. What is a guardian? Are there more people like her who have been accepted by this fate?

She sighed as she stared at the midnight starry sky. She always wonder what's it like to be in the sky, letting the soft wind flow through you as it calmly puts your mind at ease-

She then heard something next to her.

She turned to see a silver dragon next to her; it's back lowered so that she can hop on. The icy green eyes started at her as it's silver scales shined brightly from the moonlight.

Hana wasn't too sure about the dragon; afraid that it was a trap.

It hurred softly, slowly nuzzling the side of her cheek. The scales felt so soft and smooth. Hana smiled slightly as she stroked the dragon's cheek.

It then motioned his head, Hana knowing that it was a boy dragon, to Hana; telling her to hop on. Knowing that it wasn't a trap of some sort, Hana finally agree and slowly got onto his back; settling between the dragon's shoulder blades.

So slowly, the dragon spread it's bat-like wings, somewhat glittering in the moonlight. It then started to fly into the starry night sky. Hana sighed as she stared at the stars; the wind flowing through her silky black hair.

Maybe being a guardian wwouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Within the Northern reigions of the world lies the North Pole and North's workshop. high upon a mountain from unwanted eyes.

Inside, elves working around and yetis making toys and in an office, was North, or also known as Santa Claus, The Guardian of Joy.

His white hair and beard being white as snow and his blue eyes glowing with pride as he works on the toys. He also had rosy red cheeks and his crimson red coat around his shoulders. His two katana blades scheathed and tucked away into a corner.

A cold wind entered the room. North chuckled; turning to see Jack Frost.

Jack Frost was known as the Guardian of Fun. His hair was white as snow, his icy blue eyes somewhat glowing. He was wearing a navy blue sweater that matched his brown pants. He was holding his staff that hold all of his powers in one of his hands.

"Ah, Jack! Nice to see you!" North said as he puts the tools down. Jack chuckled.

"It's good to see you, too." He said as he pushed himself off the wall. It has been a year since Jack has became a Guardian. Things were peaceful ever since the battle with the boogyman, Pitch Black.

Just then, Phil the yeti burst in the door. He was yammering about something.

"Phil, you forgot to knock." North said-

Phil whispered someting into North's ear. His eyes then went wide with shock.

"The globe?"

He went out of his office, with Jack and Phil right behind him.

In the center of the shop was a giant globe that had millions of lights on all of the continents. Each light is a child who still believes in him and all of the other guardians. For uknown reason, all of the lights are flickering. This hasn't happend since...

North knew what was going on.

"...We have to summon the other guardians."

North twisted a lever, summoning the Northern Lights; telling all of the guardians that there was trouble.

One of the guardians was the Sandman, or Sandy; the Guardian of Dreams. He is making his way into the North; putting his golden sand to help the kids sleep. He was wearing a robe of some sort, but his whole body was made out of golden sand. His yellow golden eyes glowing with joy as he finished his work.

He then saw the Northern lights, knowing that there is trouble. The golden sand cloud that he was standing on morphed into a plane and made it's way to the North Pole.

In the land of Toothania, was the Tooth Fairy; the Guardian of Memories. Her bluesh green scale feathers shining brightly from the light. Each tooth she collects holds a memory of that child around the world and ae filled into special containers made specially for them. Her light purple eyes gazed at the Northern Lights.

"I'm putting one of you in charge." She told one of the tiny fairies that are helping her with her job.

She then took of at magnificent speed; her wings flapping rapidly like a humming bird.

Deep in a tunnel, eggs with legs walking slowly-

A blurred fluff jumped over them at top speed, heading towards a opening.

A hole appeared outside of North's shop. Who appeared out of the hole was E. Aster Bunnymund, or the Easter Bunny; the Guardian of Hope.

He had darkish grey fur and had velvet white underneath on his chest to his stomach. He stood at least six feet high. A betl strap wrapped over his shoulder, holding his bomb eggs and his two trusty, enchanted boomerants. His bright green eyes glowing with pride-

A cold wind blew, chilling Bunnymund to the bone.

"Oh, blimey! It's freezing!" His Australian accent sort of deep as he rubbed his arms so he can stay warm. He got on all fours and hopped to North's shop. "Ah! Can't feel my feet! Can't feel my feet!"

* * *

In North's shop, all of the Guardians are gathered.

"Thank you all ofr comin'." North said. Jack was leaning against the wall. Sandy and Tooth were next to each other while Bunnymund gtries to warm pu his feet by the fire.

"As much I love you guys being here, but we have problems." He paused.

"...Pitch is back."

Everyone's eyes went wide, except for North and Jack; since he knew the truth.

"Pitch Black? I thought we defeated him." Tooth exclaimed. North shook his head.

"It looks like we didn't. I know I saw him." North said.

Bunnymund interupts him.

"Wait a sec, mate. Your tellin' me that you _know_ you saw him, but you really didn't see him?" Bunnymund asked.

North rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uhhh...not exactly."

Bunnymund sighed. "Look, mate. We've been through a lot, I get it." Bunnymund said. "but we saw Pitch being dragged away by his own nightmares back to his lair."

"He's up to something," North said. "I can feel it...in my belly."

Jack stood quiet as Tooth figures out which place in the world she needs to go to find tooths.

"It's five days before Easter, and you dragged me all of the way here 'cause of your belly? I wouldn't do this to you if it was five days before Christmas!" Bunny said.

North chuckled. "True, but Easter's not Christmas."

Bunnymund glared at him. Sandy sighed silently, but then noticed the full moon in place. He tried to get everyone's attention, but him beeing silent, they chouldn't hear him.

"Tooth. Can't you see we're trying to argue?" North asked. Bunnymund and North argue about what was more important; Easter or Christmas and it usually get's on Bunnymund's nerves. Tooth giggled slightly.

"Sorry. Not all of us can't work only one night of a year. Am I right, Sandy?" She asked.

He hand signed an aroow above his head; trying to make Tooth look, but she ignored him. Sandy sighed.

This was just like last time...

"Bunny, I was with North when it happend. Pitch is back." Jack said. Bunnymund crossed is arms over his chest.

"No offense, Frostbite, but I really don't believe you or North right now." Bunnymund said-

A bell was jingling; making everyone stop from what they were saying. The four turned to see Sandy holding an elf by it's hat and shaking it rapidly. He then dropped the hat; now that he has everyone's attention.

He hand signed a moon and pointed up.

North turned to see the moon that Sandy was pointing at.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North asked.

Sandy fumed as sandy steam blew out of his ears, as if to say 'I was trying to say something!'.

"It's been a long time, my friend!." North said. "What news do you bring?"

A vision was made in the center of the circle by the moonlight. A dark figure with pale yellow eyes was shown. It was Pitch Black. "So he has returned." North said.

Jack stared at Bunnymund with a look in his eyes smirking, as if his eyes were saying 'I told you so' in them. Bunnymund glared at him "Oh, rack it off, ya bloody show pony!"

"What do we need to do?" North asked M.I.M.

It then started to show a new figure. North knew what was going on. "He as chosen a new guardian." He said.

"Please don't be the groundhog. Please don't be the groundhog." Bunny said as he crossed his furry fingers. Jack stared at him a little confused. What does he got against the groundhog? That, he wasn't for sure.

It then showed a figure wearing a black trench coat; a hoody covering the person's face. North chuckled.

"I see...the Guardian of Imagination." He said.

Sandy smiled softly, and so did Tooth. Jack and Bunnymund however, was totally confused. "Imagination?" Jack asked. Tooth laughed.

"Yes! This guardian kind of helps with Sandy's job. Anything that comes to a child's mind, that guardian makes it real in their dreams." Tooth explained. Jack thought it over for a sec.

"So let me get this straight. Let's say I'm a child and I imagine...I don't know...a frost creature of some sort, that guardian makes it real in my dreams?" Jack asked. North laughed. "You're getting it fast, Jack!" He said.

Bunnymudn crossed his arms. "Probably another trouble-maker like Frostbite, here."

"Hey!"

"True, but this guardian is more special. Not only in dreams, but what ever a child imagines...it can either help that guardian...or be an ultamite fighting weapon against danger." Tooth said.

North knew what must be done.

They must find this guardian...before Pitch does.

* * *

**I will try to update the chapters as fast as I can. That is...if Jack doesn't bug me too often. **

**I tried to going on walks, but when I step outside, it's starts to snow. And when I head back inside, it stops snowing. Why are you doing this, Jack? **

**WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? I DID ASK FOR SNOW, BUT THIS IS CRAZY! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I can't believe that we are up to Chapter 2, already! **

**The weather is crazy outside right now. Snow falling like crazy. I think Jack is telling me to get on with the next chapter for all of you ROFG fans out there. **

**Well, here is Chapter 2 **

**Ch.2 Meeting Up **

* * *

Burgress was a quiet town. But don't be fooled. This was the place where the battle of Pitch Black and the guardians were taking at. Everyone was enjoying their day, all of the kids playing in the snow, the adults thinking new ways for business.

One of the people actually stood out, but no one knows or sees her.

It was Hana.

Everyone was walking pass her and she was use to it, since no adults or children can see her. So this is what adults are like these days.

Oh, what is the use? She can't be seen by anyone at all. The only thing she can do is keep their imaginations alive.

Hana pulled the hoddy of her trench coat over her head as it starts to turn into night.

She stared at the full moon; her anger started to tense up. Why? She wasn't for sure.

"Okay, you chosen me! No one still sees me and I still have to keep their imaginations alive! What am I missing?"

The moon didn't answer her, obviously. She sighed as she kept walking. When she looks up, she saw that she was in a dark alley way. This is just great. First, no one sees her, but now she is uknown territory? Could this day get any worse?

"Well, you're much easier to find than Frostbite, mate." A mysterious accent voice said.

...Yep, it could get worse...

Hana stood in a fighting stance as two mysterious figures came out of the shadows. One of them was a teeage boy while the other was...a giant rabbit!?

"Hey, we won't hurt you." The teengater boy said. But Hana won't let her guard down as she didn't let her fithing stance down the slightest. She's thinking that these two are working with **him.**

The rabbit stared at the figurine. "Look, mate. You just need to cooperate with us." He said. She had her hoody up so that they can't see Hana's face. She then heard the rabbit sighed.

"Looks like we're doin' this the hard way..." He paused.

"...bag 'im."

The next thing Hana knew, a bag went over her head and trapping her inside. She then felt someon picking the bag up with her in it. Who ever it was, they were truly strong.

She then thougth of something...letting them know who they are messing with.

* * *

As she fell to the floor, her still being inside the bag, she puts her plan into action.

Bunnymund sighed as he steps into North's shop; after going through the portal. The yetis put the bag down that had the new guardian in it.

"You got the guardian?" North asked. Bunnymund nodded. Still, something was off. The guardian didn't put up much of a fight.

Just as Bunnymund opened the sack, a blur of black scales jumped out; pinning Bunnymund to the ground.

His bright green eyes then meets the mysteriouls mismatched eyes. The eyes were dangerously slit; the black scales on it's body shining brightly from the sunlight.

What then Bunnymund realized that a black dragon was pinning him to the ground and this dragon did not look happy.

The blue and green eyes were glowing dangeroulsly; like fire and ice.

What they didn't realized that it was the guardian, Hana. She then got off of Bunnymund, then staring at North. All he didn was smile.

"I see that you didn't enjoy that trip." He asked.

Bunnymund got to his feet and glared at the dragon. Hana just glared right back at the over-grown rabbit.

"I told you that we wouldn't agree." Bunnymund said while pinting at her.

She then gaped at them. They thought that she was a BOY!? This is sooo STUPID!

She then transformed to her normal self in front of the guardians. She then took the hoody off; revealing her mismatched eyes and her silky black hair that fell down to her lower back.

"I'm a girl, for your information. Oh, and if you try to put a sack over my head again, I won't hesitate to light your fur on fire, rabbit!" She threatened.

Jack struggled not to laugh from what she said. Bunnymund just glared at him.

"Shut it, Frostbite." He said. Hana crossed her arms across her chest.

"Can anyone tell me why I'm here?" She finally asked. North walked up to her.

"follow me. I'll explain everything." He said. So, she followed North, now realizing that he was Santa, but goes for North instead. She then noticed that he had the yetis making the toys.

"Wait...I thought that the elves make all of the toys." Hana asked. North chuckled.

"We just make them believe that." He whispered to her. Hana then noticed ag group of elves making a toy that looked quite dangerous for a child to play with.

"Good job. Uhh...keep up the good work." North said to the group. Hana was pretty amazed of how that the yetis are doing excellent jobs on the toys. "Too springy! Paint them red!" North said.

The yeti looked at the stack of blue toys he painted and face planted on the table. She was soon in North's office. An elf offered her a cookie and some eggnog, but she declined it softly.

"Man in Moon chooses guardians to protect the children around the world that still believes in all of us. Every guardian titled differently. Take me for example, I bring children joy on christmas. I was titled as Guardian of Joy." He then explained Tooth's potential, Sandy's potential and Jack's potential.

"What about that over-grown rabbit?" She asked. North chuckled.

"Bunnymund is guardian of Hope. He helps children to have hop in others and guardians. He is very protective of others. You may not see it now, but you will soon." He said. Hana stared at him. "So, will you accept your faith as Guardian?" North asked.

Hana stared at him. She then sighed.

"...can I have a day to think this over?" She asked. North smiled in understanding. This was much for her to take in ans she needed time to think about this responsible decision. "Of course." He said.

As she walks out of North's office, she bumped inot a familair rabbit. She looked up to see Bunnymund. The top of her head can only reach to his shoulder. She felt puny around him for some reason.

"So, did he tell ya?" He asked. She noddded. "Yes, but I asked him to let me have a day to think this over." She said as she walked down the shop, with Bunnymund walking next to her.

She sighed. "Look about earlier...I'm sorry if I startled you. I only did it out of defense."

Bunnymund stared at her surprised. Why is she apologizing for that? He knew she did it out of defense. He sighed.

"don't worry about it." He said. Hana stood at the doorway where it leads to the outside. As Hana was about to leave, she felt a furry hand on her slim shoulders. She turned to see Bunnymund.

"...keep your hopes up, Sheila. Don't let others tell you of what you are not. Saving the beliefs of children is worth it." He said.

Hana was silence for awhile.

"...Hana."

"What?"

Hana turned her head towards him, smiling softly. "...my name is Hana."

She then transformed into a wolf and ran out of the shop into the snowy world. Bunnymund smirked. So, she did have a personality? Who knows, she might make an excellent guardian.

* * *

**...okay, people I'm going to be really honest here. **

**At first, when I looked at my calender, I thought that there was no Easter this year. I started to panic and I was thinking "Bunnymund is not going to be happy about this." **

**Then my teacher told me that Easter was early this year, so I panicked for nothing. **

**Has anyone seen the weather outside lately? I have to give it to you, Jack. You did a pretty good job, just don't ruin Easter for Bunnymund. I did like what the trees turned out as well. The snow on the branches looked beautiful for some reason and I might do a sketch of that someday. **

**Until the next chapter, **

**BlackDragon157**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, people. I've been getting reviews in my private messaging and they are asking 'What the hell is a trench cat?" I meant to put trench 'coat', not cat so that everyone is not confused. **

**My cat Ricky is right next to me. He can be the perfect pillow when I go to sleep. He's a 'purrrfect' pillow *bad pun* **

**Jack:...really? **

**Me: Hey, any soft and purring objects are the perfect way to lull you asleep, so don't judge me, Jack! **

**Well, here is Chapter 3. **

**Ch.3: The Nightmare Returns **

* * *

As North finds the book of the Guardians, he then finally prepares for Hana's guardian ritual. It has been a day for her to think about it and she would come back at any moment-

A distress signal was made at Toothania. She's in trouble.

North, along with Jack, Sandy and Bunnymund, heads towards North's sleigh, which looked like highly advance as his trusty reindeers were pulling the sleigh to a stop so that everyone can climb aboard.

Well...mostly everyone.

"Bunny! What are you waiting for!?" North asked. Bunnymund stared at the sleigh worriedly. "Uhh, I think my tunnels are faster, mate. An' probably safer." He said. But then, he felt North grabbing his arm and putting him at the back of the sleigh were Sandy and Jack were at.

"Oh, come off it! This fastest way!" North said. Bunnymund gulped. He did **not** like heights...at all.

They soon took off as the reindeer pulled the sleigh high into the sky. Bunnymund tried to relax, but was failing miserably. Jack laughed. "Oh, come on, Bunny. It's not that bad..." He said. Bunny just glared at him.

"Shut it, ya bloody show pony!" He said. He was not in the mood for Jack's game.

They soon got to Toothania, where it was surrounded by black sand and what looked like night mares. They soon saw the guardians coming and charged towards them.

Jack shot a few of them with his ice magic as Sandy managed to hit them with sand arrows as the mares disappeared into ashes. In a middle of the black sandstorm, was the boogeyman, Pitch Black.

He had black hair that matched a midnight sky as his pale yellow eyes stared at them. He was wearing a black cloak as his monstrous night mares stood beside him, ready to attack at anytime.

"It's been a long time." He said with an evil smirk. Jack held his staff in a attack position as Bunnymund held his two enchanted boomerangs, ready to throw them at any time. Pitch smirked.

"Aww, you still want to defeat me? That's too precious." He said. With a snap of his finger, the mares started to charge at them. North had difficulties to steer the sleigh as Jack, Sandy, and Bunnymund tried to fend off the night mares.

One of them hit the side of the sleigh, nearly knocking Bunnymund off, but he held to the side as he dangles from the dangerous height. Jack tried to grab him, but another mare hit the side again, sending Bunnymund tumbling to the ground

Bunny closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the ground to end his guardian life-

Something caught him by his foot. He opened one eye and stared around shocked.

He was getting farther away from the ground. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Did you catch him!?"

Bunny looked to see a silver clawed hand grabbed him, hearing flaps of wings beating hard. He then sees a face of a silver dragon glancing at him, since he was upside down. Bunnymund didn't know if Sandy used his sand on him.

The dragon gave him a small smile, hurring softly. He then felt the dragon hovering and settling him down on North's sleigh and flew off. Bunnymund then saw someone on the silver dragon's back.

It was Hana!

"Pitch!" She hollered as her dragon came to a stop, hovering in the sky as it's pale green eyes glared at the dark sandstorm. Pitch looks to see her and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Hana? Have you come to accept my offering?" He asked.

Hana glared at him as the silver dragon had smoke rising out of it's nostrils. "You know that I would never be at your side! Me and Silver know what is right and wrong and you have 'wrong' written all over your face!" She said.

Pitch laughed. "I knew that you would say that. Well, then.." He then snapped his fingers once more, sending the mares after her. "Enjoy my gift until we meet again." He then disappeared as the mares charged at her.

"Silver! Airel position!"

The dragon 'Silver' nodded as he folded his wings and dived down, the mares still charging. Silver started to tense a little. "It's okay, buddy!" She said as sh rubbed Silver's side. "Just hang there a little longer!"

They kept diving.

"Hold, Silver."

The mares coming closer to Hana and the dragon; ready to attack.

"NOW!"

Silver turned to blast a fiery breath at them; the mares shreiking in agony and pain. They disappeared into ashes as Silver opened his wings and started to flap and climbed higher into the sky.

Silver was soon hovering next to North's sleigh; the four male guardians staring at her shocked. Hana cocked her head slightly. "You guys okay?" She asked. They were still silent.

Hana waved a hand infront of them. "Hello? Anybody home?"

They soon got out of their shocking moments. "You arrived at the right time!" North said. Hana smiled as she stroked Silver's neck; making him purr. She then stared at Bunnymund.

"You okay?" She asked him. Bunnymund came back to reality and put his boomerangs away. "Yeah. Thanks fo' the save, Sheila." He said. Hana smiled as Silver hurred softly at Hana.

"I know...but you just have to give them time, Silver." She said. He then hurred softly again. Hana laughed. "I know, I put us both in danger and I'm sorry for that. Tell you what; when we get home, I'll cook you a mean fish." She said.

Silver smirked as he stared at the guardians.

"You can actually understand him?" Jack asked. Hana nodded. "Yep. Eversince I woken up, Silver has been by my side since then. He's...my partner in crime, so to speak." She said.

North then stared at the Tooth palace. "We have to check Tooth. She might be dangered." North said. He clicked the reins, making the reindeers fly towards the palace. Hana was riding on Silver as he flied right next to the sleigh.

Hana stared at Bunnymund; unsure if he was okay.

"You sure you're feeling okay, Bunny? You look kinda paled." She said.

He stared at her and sighed. "Yeah, I'm alrigh'." He said. Hana sighed as she stared at Silver. He hurred something then stared at Bunny. "Silver said if you want, you can ride with me. He's extra careful with new passengers." She offered.

Bunny turned even more pale from that.

"Thanks...but I'll pass the offerin'." He said. Silver glared at him and roared at him about something. Hana blushed "Silver! Language!" She said.

North turned to her. "What did he say?" He asked. Bunnymund was curious as well. Hana blushed.

"...you don't want to know."

As they landed in Tooth's palace, they saw Tooth trying to keep her helpers calmed down. "It's okay! Pitch's gone now!" She said, but they weren't listening; still panicking like crazy as they flew at random directions.

Hana stared at Silver. "Do your work, buddy." She said as she slipped off Silver's back. He nodded as he expanded his wings and started to glow. He turned into a smaller dragon, but had leathery wings and patterns of a butterfly. It can only fit into Hana's hands as it flew towards the panicking fairies.

He hurred something, making all of them stop. They turned to see Silver. He was hurring about something and for some reason, they all calmed down. Silver nodded as he flew back towards Hana, transforming back into his normal dragon form.

Tooth hugged her tightly, which caught Hana off-guard. "Thank you so much! You helped them calmed down!"

Hesitantly, Hana patted Tooth's shoulder ackwardly. "It...was nothing." She said as Tooth pulled away. "You okay, Tooth?" Jack asked. Tooth smiled. "Yes. I'm shocked the Pitch didn't take anything." She said.

She was right. All of the fairies were acounted for.

All of the sacred containers of teeth were still in massive piles.

Silver growled lowly as he stood by Hana protectively. Hana soothed him as she stroked his head. "I know, Silver." She said. North stared at her. "What is it?" He asked. Hana sighed.

"...Pitch knew I would show up if I hear a distress call from someone. He's been after me ever since I was awoken. He kept offering me a deal if I stay by his side and defeat you; knowing how capable I was. But I keep declining and he doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer." She then turned her head towards Jack and Bunnymund.

"That's why I was defensive when we first met. I thought you worked for him." She said. Jack and Bunnymund stared at each other, then at Hana. Is that why she didn't speak to them when they first met?

"Well, Pitch is gone, but we'll be prepared. Back to the shop!" North said as he got back on the sleigh, Tooth, Sandy and Jack right behind them. Bunny was about to get on-

A silver tail was blocking his way to the sleigh. He turne to see Silver staring at him. Bunny knew what he was thinking of.

"I'm sorry, mate. I don' think it's the best idea-"

Silver ignored it and grabbed Bunnymund with his hand and puts him on his back. Hana laughed nervously as Silver gently grabs Hana and puts her right infront of Bunny.

"Sorry, Bunnymund. Once Silver has mind put to something, nothing can change his mind." She said as she felt Bunnymund tensed when Silver's wings were expanded.

He then slowly took off into the sky; his arms tucked in and his legs were straight as his tail flow in the breeze. Hana smiled at Bunnymund. "You can enjoy this if you have your eyes opened, Bunny. It's not that bad." She said.

Bunny sighed and opened his eyes. Well, she was right about one thing.

It was breathtaking as Silver flapped his wings softly as he followed North's sleigh back to the Pole. Bunny then noticed something.

"Hey, Sheila. How did your frien', uhhh, turn' into somethin' differen' back there?" He asked. Hana smiled; wondering when he was about to answer that. "Well, Silver and I have powers that are connected to each other. Me and Silver can transform into anything we chose to. Heck, I can transform into you as well, but I'm not going to demonstrate it now." She said.

The flight was soon over as Silver landed inside the shop where the glow was. He had enough room to walk in his normal form as he lowered his back so that Bunnymund and Hana could hop off.

Bunnymund slid off first, but Hana stumbled slightly as Silver puts a supporting tail around her shoulder to keep her up. Hana smiled weakly. "Thanks, Silver." She said.

Sandy signs a question mark above his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sandy." She said, but was not really the truth. She had given most of her energy to Silver when the mares were attacking Toothania.

She then felt a supporting arm around her shoulder. She looks up to see North. "You need rest." He said. He then guide her to one of the guest rooms and settles her down on the bed.

"You rest up while we come up with a plan." He said. He was about to make his leave.

"Wait."

North turned to see Hana smirking at him. "I've made my decision. I'll become a Guardian." She said. North smiled. "We begin the ceremony after you rest." He then closed the door; leaving her to peace and quiet.

She took off the boots and laid on the bed. North was right.

She needed the rest

* * *

It was slowly night and Hana was wide awake, the pain in her arms and shoulders were bugging her like crazy. Silver wasn't around; since he was doing Hana's job for the night.

A door slowly opened; revealing Bunnymund with a tray.

"Thought you might be hungry, mate." He said as he place the tray down on the small table. Hana nodded while trying to work out the soreness in her arms. "What's buggin' ya?" He asked.

Hana sighed. "It's my arms and shoulders. They hurt like crazy and I know I didn't sleep on them wrong." She said. Bunnymund sighed.

"Turn aroun'."

Hana stared at him. "What did you say?" She asked; mistaking if she misheard him.

"I said turn aroun'." He said. Hana sighed; turning around as what Bunnymund asked.

She then felt his furry hands on her shoulders; massaging in some way. She felt herself relaxed as Bunny works on her shoulders. "You didn't tell me you were a massager." She said.

Bunnymund chuckled. "It's an old healing technique I learned. It suppose to help the muscles relax an' it tells me what your muscles exactly need." He said. Hana smiled in bliss as she felt the soreness fading away.

"...have you done this before?" She asked. Bunnymund shrugged.

"Only a few times...but they were nothin' serious. But you, Sheila...you've over extended yourself an' it only makes your muscles worse." He said. Hana sighed. "Well, you know about imaginations everyone creates. I just never get a break."

"Can't yer dragon do ya job for awhile?" He asked. Hana shrugged. "He mostly does it if I need it. There was one time he use a sleeping potion on me that knocked me out for a few days while he did my job. I'm still irratated with him about it."

Bunny chuckled at that. Hana playfully glared at him. "Oh, so my humiliation ammuses you?" She asked. Bunny shrugged as he pulled his hands away; done with his work.

"He's doin' that for a reason, Sheila." He said. Hana was about to make a remark, but then closed her mouth.

"Well, thanks for helping me out, Bunny. I need to remind myself to go to you if I have any more sores that you can heal up." She said. Bunnymund chuckled at that.

"Well, eat up an' get some rest." He said as he scruffled the top of her head. She glared at him playfully again. As he walks out of the room; he was smiling to himself.

Why? Well...he wasn't for sure about it. Hana was something.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is finished! I will update more as soon as I can**

**If I had my stupid scanner at my house, I would of put my artwork on my deviantart account, but noooo...it got stupid with me and won't work! Just when i figured out how to use it...*sniff sniff* **

**Well, until then **

**BlackDragon157**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Chapter four. I may have a little warning of what will be updated soon. Have many troubled scenes of Hana's past. **

**Now then, Easter is up soon and Hana is about to become a Guardian. **

**But Pitch is not going down just yet and he has one more trick up his evil sleeve. **

**In this chapter, Bunnymund will learn a thing or two about Hana and they start to become friends, including the other Guardians. Well, I hope that you enjoy this. **

**Chapter 4: Holding On **

* * *

As Hana stood in the circle, North opens the book of the Guardians and repeated the oath. The other guardians gathered as Silver turned to his small dragon form and perched on Hana's shoulder.

"Are you ready, Hana?" North asked. Hana took a deep breath, but then nodded.

North chuckled; all are nervous when new guardians are taking the oath. He cleared his throat.

"Do you, Hana, vow to watch the children all around the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, wishes and their dreams? To all that we have, to all that we are...and all that we will ever be?"

Hana stared around; gazing at the other guardians. Jack was smirking while leaning against the wall, with one staff on the other hand. Sandy giving her the thumbs up. Tooth was smiling softly at her.

Lastly, Bunnymund. He had his arms crossed infront of his chest; smirking at her. Hana turned her head towards Silver. He was also giving her his 'dragon' smirk as he nodded. Hana smiled.

"...I will."

North smiled. "Then welcome...Hana; Guardian of Imagination." He said. The yetis and elves were cheering as Silver nuzzled the side of her cheek. Hana laughed.

"Yeah, I love you too, Silver." She said. He hurred something then to her. "What did he say?" North asked. Hana smiled.

"He said that he won't mind that I do this job...but he also wants to make sure that I'm extra careful when doing this because he's nervous that I might do something rashfully." She said.

North laughed. "It's okay, Silver. We'll make sure that Hana won't." He said. Silver nodded then spreads his wings and circled around him. He then sprinkled some silver dust all over them.

"Uhh...what's he doing?" Jack asked. Hana smiled. "I guess he's tired of me being his translator so he's using his magic so you can understand what he's saying from now on. Don't worry, nothing painful will happen." She said.

As Silver landed, he gazed at them.

"Can you understand me, now?" He asked.

They all exchanges glances at each other. Silver smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he perched on Hana's shoulder once more. Hana smiled-

Her eyes then went wide as she quickly turned her head towards the window. She looked slightly. "Hana?" Tooth asked-

She raised one hand up; telling everyone to stay silent. She scanned around the place, her mismatched eyes staring at the distance. She can feel an emotion that was far too familiar to her.

Sorrow.

"...something's wrong. I'm going to check it out." She said. She transformed into a wolf that looked larger than a regular size wolf. There were silver markings on her forehead as her fur was black as the midnight sky.

She then darted towards the door; darting off at incredible speed. North glanced at Jack and Bunnymund. "Follow her. Make sure she doesn't run into Pitch." He said. Bunny nodded as he made a tunnel and jumped right through while Jack flew into the skies.

* * *

In Burgress, it was night time. All was quiet in the forest as it starts to rain. As Hana ran in her wolf form, she keeps hearing the source getting closer and closer.

For some reason, this sorrow felt familiar to her.

As she gets to the source, she was shocked of what she saw.

It was a little girl, but she was covered in bruises and cuts that looks like are healing right now. She was crying about something, whispering something.

"...daddy." She sobbed quietly. Hana's heart started to break for the little girl as she whined to get the girl's attention. She turned and gasped in fear as she saw the wolf.

_"No...dont' be afraid,"_ Hana said. She put her paw out. _"Good dog."_ She said. The girl walked up to Hana slowly, but still shaking in fear. "...d-doggy?" She asked. She smiled softly as she licked the girl's hand; letting her know that she was nice.

What then surprised Hana next.

The girl wrapped her little arms around her neck; crying into her fur. Hana closed her eyes; letting the little girl have a shoulder to cry on. _"...it's okay."_ She whispered.

Jack and Bunnymund managed to show up on time, but stopped to see what was happening. They saw a little girl with Hana; her tiny arms wrapped around her neck as she kept crying. Hana was staring at the sky as it rains.

_"...it's okay._" Hana whispered again.

After a little while, the girl was fast asleep right next to Hana. She sighed as cuddled deeper into the wolf's fur. Hana stared at Bunnymund. "Is she going to be okay?" Hana asked.

Bunnymund sighed. "She'll make it. The bruises don' look too bad on 'er." He said. Hana sighed in relief. The little girl release a shaky breath; but still remained asleep. "Who could do this to a little child at this age?" Hana asked; her eyes burning with fire-

She heard a faint sound from the distance.

Hana stood up slowly; trying not to wake up the sleeping girl. "What is it? People?" Jack asked. Hana nodded. "They're probably looking for the little girl." She focused on the sound. They were close by. She had to lead them to the girl.

"Bunny, keep her warm. I'll be back." She then darted off towards the source of the sound. Bunnymund nodded as he gathered the little girl in his arms. She whimpered slightly. "It'll be okay, lil' one. Help will be on the way." He said.

As Hana ran towards the source, she noticed what it was. It was a search party.

"Did you find her?"

"No, sir."

"We need to keep searching! My little daughter is out there!"

Hana must get there attention. She then realized that adults can't see her, but can they see her in her animal form? She tried barking at them. One of the man, who looks like a police officer, noticed her.

One tried to pull a gun out, but he stopped him. "Wait. I think it's trying to tell us something." Hana smirked. _"I guess human adults are smarter than what they look."_

She ran up to the police officer and kept barking and tugging at one of his sleeves. "What is it?" She then started to dart away. She stopped and turned around. She took a few more steps, and looked back at him.

"You guys keep searching. I'll be back." He said.

Hana kept running, barking along the way so that the officer doesn't get lost in the night and the rain. She managed to find Bunnymund and Jack. "Hide real quick. The adults are coming for the little girl." Hana said.

Bunnymund and Jack nodded as they hid in a bush. "Quit pushing me, Kangaroo!"

"Shut it, Frostbite!."

Hana shook her head at them as she curled up against the girl. The officer saw Hana with a little girl. "Lucy!"

The girl looks up and gasped as tears evidence in her eyes. "DADDY!" The little girl 'Lucy' ran to the man's arms; crying uncontrollably. "It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's got you." He whispered.

He then stared at the wolf who lead her to her daughter. He smiled at her as he stroked the wolf's head. "Thank you...for finding my little girl." He said. She then stared at the girl's wounds. He then noticed what has happened.

"...your mother did this, didn't she?" He asked sadly. The girl nodded. He sighed. "Don't worry, Lucy. Daddy will ask the court if you can live with me." He said. Lucy stared at Hana.

She want to thank her for saving her life. She got out of her father's arms and hugged Hana with her arms around her neck. "Thank you, doggy." She said. Hana always feeled ackward when someone is hugging her. Why? She wasn't for sure.

Hana closed her eyes. _"...you're welcome, little one."_ Hana whispered. Hana watched as the father walks away with the little girl. Lucy stared at Hana as she smiled at her.

_"...the Guardians will always watch over you. Keep believing in yourself for who you are."_ Hana whispered. They were gone. Hana smirked as she transformed back; the black trench coat flowing in the breeze. "You guys can come out now."

They both tumbled out of the bush. Hana shook her head. "Why do you two even fight? It's getting ridiculos." She said as she pushes the bangs away from her eyes; revealing both the intense green and soft electric blue eyes.

Her anger were intense when she saw those bruises and cuts on that girl-

A furry paw squeezed her shoulder. Hana gasped slightly and turned her head to see Bunnymund. "You 'kay there, Sheila?" He asked. Hana turned her head away, a painful feeling in the heart.

"...yeah...I'm fine." She said. Bunnymund knew that she was lying about something, but didn't push it farther. Hana wanted to transform, but the painful feeling in her heart was preventing her. Why was she feeling that way when she saw that girl.

She then lets out a sharp whistle. Silver perched right next to her and lower his back for Hana to hop on. Hana settled down between Silver's shoulder blades. "...I'll meet you at North's shop." She said.

Silver then flew high into the sky; leaving both Bunnymund and Jack all alone. Jack turned his head towards Bunny. "What was that about?" He asked. Bunnymund wasn't sure about it either. "...we may have to talk to North about this, mate." He said. He made a tunnel and jumped right in while Jack flew back to North's shop.

* * *

North was puzzled when Bunnymund and Jack told what has happened that night. "And she didn't say nothing?" North asked. Bunny shook his head. "No. She refuses to talk to anyone." Bunnymund said. North sighed.

"Give her time." He said.

Hana...wasn't feeling so well. Ever since she saw that girl, everything was tuned out from her mind. She refuses for anyone to see her right now, even Silver wouldn't see her.

Tooth tried to talk to her and give her comfort, but when she tried to hug Hana, she pulled away. "Sorry, Tooth...but I want to be alone right now." She said. Why does she feel akward when someone hugs her or comes close to her?

She heard her door opened. She looks up to swee Bunnymund. She turned her head away from him. "...I want to be alone right now." She said. Bunnymund shook his head. "...ain't happenin', Sheila." He said as he sat next to her on the bed.

It was silence for awhile. "What happen back there, Sheila?" He asked. Hana sighed deeply while staring at her hands. "...I really don't know the answer. I...when I saw that look in the girl's eyes...I...started to feel the anger grow...like I know that feeling from what she was feeling."

She felt the emptiness in her heart once more. It was eating her alive-

She then felt herself being pulled into a furry chest. She looks up to see Bunnymund holding her close. "...it'll be okay, Hana." He said; calling her by her real name for the first time.

She felt her heart telling her something...she...for once in her whole life...she actually feels safe. Hesitantly, she clenched onto Bunny's fur as she buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

It was silent for awhile. Bunnymund was the first to pull away, staring at Hana's mismatched eyes. She looked down and blushed slightly; her hands still resting on his chest.

"Th...thanks, Bunnymund." She said. Bunnymund ruffled her hair slightly. "Anytime, Sheila..." He said. Hana stares at Bunnymund as he walks outside her room. She smiled softly.

Maybe she can trust people with her feelings.

* * *

A day has passed and everyone noticed that Hana was gone for the day. Well, she was the guardian of Imagination. North knew that something was wrong, Pitch hasn't attacked since the ritual of Hana's ceremony.

He was up to something.

Just then, they heard flapping of wings. North smiled. Hana must be back-

He heard something crashed into the shop. When he opened the door, he was shocked from what he saw.

It was Hana in a dragon form, but she was covered in scratches that looks like are healing, but a dark staff blade was stabbed in Hana's shoulder blade. He knew the color of that staff.

It was Pitch's evil magic.

He managed to call the other guardians. Bunnymund managed to get there on time when the other guardians came. He was shocked to see Hana with a staff blade stabbed on her side.

"What happened!?" North asked. Hana tried to stand up, but the staff was preventing her. "...Pitch followed me and tried to make an offer with me...but I declined and had to fight off...his mares and...he stabbed me with a wretched blade..."

North sighed; knowing what he had to do. "...Bunny...hold her down for a second." He said. Bunnymund sighed; knowing what has to be done. He held Hana's dragon head in his arms; getting down on his knees.

"This is goin' to sting a little..." He said. Hana sighed; telling them to get on with it. North held the staff in his arms. "One..."

Hana closed her eyes.

"Two..."

Bunnymund held her head a little tightly. North tightening his grip on the staff.

"Three!"

With a yank, he pulled the blade out of Hana.

Bunnymund thought that Hana was going to struggle out of his grip or roar in pain from the staff being yanked out of her like that.

But there was nothing. All was silence.

Bunnymund looked to see if she was still alive. She was, she was breathing normally. Hana looked. "What? Is it out?" She asked. Bunnymund loosen his grip so that Hana can look.

Her wound was bleeding. "...it doesn't look that bad." She said as she stood up, covering her wound with one of her wings. "Hana! That wound is critical!" Tooth said. Hana sighed.

"I know, Tooth, I know...but...for some reason...I couldn't feel any pain. I hardly do ever since I woken up as a guardian. I know it sounds weird to you all, but I'm immune to the pain for some reason." She said.

She transformed back into her normal self; gripping her shoulder slightly as she tried to walk to her room-

She felt herself being lifted. She looked to see Bunnymund carrying her. "I got ya'." He said. Hana stared at him shocked; but then lets it go as she puts her hand on his shoulders for support.

As Bunnymund settles Hana down on the bed, he checked the wound while using his medical kit he had. She watched Bunnymund cleaning her wound and wrapping it up in bandages.

"Try not to move it much. Give it a day or so and it should be fine." He said. Hana stared at him. "...first a massager, now a medical trainer? How many talents are you hiding from me?" She smirked.

Bunnymund chuckled. "...you'd be surprised, Sheila." He said. Hana smiled as he finished wrapping the bandage around Hana's shoulder. "...thanks again, Bunnymund." She said. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Anytime." He said, then left the room.

Hana stared at her bandaged wound, then at the door. She smiled softly.

She knows she's safe with the Guardians by her side.

* * *

**Oooohhh, mysteries are going around the Guardians about Hana. **

**There is one thing to do...but doesn't know if Hana can handle all of it at once **

**Can she? Or will it tear her apart. **

**Find out at next chapter**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 is already here. I'm getting the hang of this for you Rise of the Guardians fans out there. This will be...uhhh...more intense for Hana here since she is about to see something, but first...Easter is only a day away and Bunnymund needs all the help he can get...**

**...but Pitch isn't done just yet. **

**Ch.5: Hope and Memories**

* * *

In the Warren, Bunnymund prepares for Easter since it will be tomorrow and he only needs to paint two million more eggs for the children.

(Author's note:...Yikes!)

All of the eggs starting to walk around; painting themselves in the paint river and putting on some gleaming effects from the vines. Bunnymund was at peace at mind as he paints one of the eggs; even though it was struggling to get out of the Bunny's grip.

"Hold on, mate. Yer almos' done." He said as he painted the egg with a pattern. He then lets the egg go as he picked up another egg, but something was off about this one.

This one had a zig-zag pattern on it with yellow dots and a swirl of blue on the top; giving it a somewhat glow in the sunlight. He then heard a voice right next to him.

"Thought that you might need help."

He turned to see Hana sitting right next to him. How did she get to the warren? "How did you get-"

"North's snow globe."

"Ah." He said while nodding his head. Hana smiled as she started to paint another egg. "North knew that you were a little bit behind schedule, so he asked me to come here to help. He _was_ trying to ask Jack to help you," She saw Bunnymund shook violently from the mention of the boy's name and she laughed slightly. "But I managed to convince him to make me go help you instead."

Bunnymund stared at the black hair girl that was sitting next to him. "You don' have ta'-"

"I know I don't, but I think you probably need my help since you've helped me most of the time. I wanted to pay you back so..." She said as she puts the egg down so it can walk away and picked up another one. "Here I am."

Bunnymund chuckled. He picked up another egg and started to paint again. It was a little quiet for the two as they paint the eggs with patterns while the others marched to the gate way.

They were soon finished with all of the eggs, now waiting for their master to deliver them all around the world. Hana stared at the warren while sitting next to Bunnymund.

"I can see why you like this place, Bunny." She said. He chuckled. "Yeah, helps me think a little, ya know?" He said. Hana then had a question on her mind. "...are there anymore Pookas like you, Bunnymund?" She asked.

Bunny's eyes went wide at that question. He sighed sadly. It has been a long time since he was asked about it. "...no, I'm the last one. My kind...is gone...after a war outbreak has happened...an'...I was the last one alive..." He closed his eyes painfully.

He then felt something on his hand. He looked to see Hana holding his furry paw; squeezing it comfortingly. "I'm sorry...I didn't-"

"No, no...it's not yer fault. You didn' know..." He said. "It's jus' that..." He sighed again. "...it's been forever since I thought about it." He said. Hana stared at Bunnymund sadly. He was the last of his kind.

She knows that she feels awkward about a certain situation, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; giving him a warm embrace. He stared at her, but then encircled his arms around the small frame; giving her a tight embrace.

"...it must be hard for you." She said. He sighed; but held the girl in his arms. He soon pulled away; his arms still around her waist as she had her hands on his shoulders.

"...thanks, Sheila." He said. Hana smiled. "No problem, what are friends for?" She asked. He chuckled as he ruffled her hair; making her laugh slightly. He then stood up.

"Well, I better get these donga's deliva' befo' they get cranky." He said. He was about to leave, but then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Hana, since he was a little taller than her.

"...be careful." She said.

Bunny smiled as he saluted and darted off. Hana smiled as she laid next to a rock and took a quick nap; knowing that everything will be alright this year for Easter.

She felt something nudging her. She opened her eyes to see an egg nudging her awake. She sat up and stretched. It was squeaking. It then took off, but turned around to look at her.

It wants her to follow it. Hana got up to follow the white egg, but then stood shocked from what she saw.

Half of the eggs were destroyed or cracked. Hana was shocked as she examed the place. What happened while she was asleep. She then noticed black sand on the ground. She growled.

"...Pitch."

An egg was squeaking at her. Hana knelt down and stared at it. It was squeaking and squeaking until she tried to guess. "Is this about Bunnymund?"

Nodded yes.

"...did Pitch came?"

Another nod.

"...did Pitch took Bunnymund?"

Another nod. Hana's eyes went wide as her hands clenched into a fist.

"What about the other guardians? Did Pitch attacked them too?"

The egg nodded once more. It was seven hours before Easter and this happens? She doesn't know what to do anymore-

Her mind then clicked. She smirked; thinking of a plan.

She needs a help from a few 'friends' of hers to help her out.

* * *

Bunnymund groaned as he felt the pain on his head hurting him rashfully. He opened his eyes to see Tooth next to him. "You okay, Bunny?" She asked. He sat up; placing a paw on his head where the pain was stinging him terribly. "Yeah, I think so." He said.

He noticed that all of the guardians were here. But something was wrong about this picture.

The guardians were trapped in a cage in a dark cold place. He heard a chuckled.

"So glad that you are awake my friends."

Jack held his staff up as the other guardians took a fighting stance. The voice chuckled. "That's no way to treat me. You're my guest, aren't you?"

Pitch came out of the shadows, a night mare by his side as it snorts angrily. His pale yellow eyes staring at them. "...it's nice of you to see me again since our last meeting."

Bunnymund glared at him. "Give me one reason, mate, befo' I tear ya apart!" He threatened. Pitch chuckled evilly. "Why, Bunny? Do you not know what day it is?"

Bunnymund's eyes went wide with fear. It was Easter Day! Pitch had a globe that was sitting in the middle of the room; all of them glowing with lights of a child who believes.

"Let us watch as all of those lights flash away." He said. Bunnymund sank to his knees. It was just like last year, but this time, it was different. He closed his eyes painfully as he awaits for the lights to flash away.

Everything is lost. All the children will stop believing in the guardians since they are not out there protecting them.

For the first time...

They lost.

They wait for the light to fade away infront of them.

But it didn't.

The guardians stared at the globe confuse.

It soon turned to seconds, then to minutes. Then as it turned into an hour, nothing has happened. Pitch felt rage growing inside of him. He glared at one of the horses.

"I told you to smash the eggs!" He yelled. The mare snorted; telling him that he did. He then stared at the globe, wondering why the lights aren't flickering off. He the put on a crystal ball that he had on.

"What is going on out there!?" He demanded, his voice filled with rage. The crystal started to glow, showing the images. It showed a group of children hunting something. As a child pick something up, Bunnymund was amazed.

It was an Easter Egg. But it wasn't the one he decorated.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at these pretty colors!" A girl said to her mother. She smiled as she picked up the egg and admired the coloring.

It was a emerald green, with a hint of glowing electric blue. Black spots were covering it as red swirls were around it. It had a significant glow in the sunlight. This was a special egg, alright.

"I think that the Easter Bunny got a little creative this year, wouldn't you agree sweetheart?" She asked. The little girl nodded. He looked at the other surroundings.

All of the children were sleeping soundly as golden sands were helping them sleep and dream. The guardians stared at Sandy. All he did was shrugged, telling him that he wasn't doing anything.

What then amazed them of what was doing Sandy's job.

It was a golden dragon, it's scales glowing significantly in the moonlight. It's soft golden eyes glowing happily as it spreads the golden sand around them. A bluesh green creature was sneaking around a child's pillow.

What turned out was a faerie dragon, the one that Silver transformed to to help calm down Tooth's helpers. The little dragon left a coin and took the child's tooth to the Tooth palace, where they saw another faerie dragon, but bigger. It had bluesh-green scales as it's light violet eyes smiled softly at the dragon. Baby Tooth, who was Tooth's number one assistant, squeaked at it.

"Don't worry, young one." It said in a gentle voice. "We'll get the Tooth Fairy back before you know it."

In the town of Burgess, it was in the middle of the night. All was quiet, well...almost quiet.

The winds were howling slightly as frost and snow covered the land.

It was a snow dragon. It's snow silver scales shining in the moonlight as it's icy blue eyes stared around as it soars into the sky. It had sapphire blue under it's belly as it's icy like wings spread across the midnight sky. A spike of some sort that was made from icicles were glittering at the end of it's tail. It smirked as it looks at it's work.

"And they said I couldn't handle it-" It crashed into a tree, making the guardians winced. "Ouch." Jack whispered. The dragon shook off the dizzyness and hovered where he crashed.

"...okay, maybe I can't handle it like Jack can, but I think he'll appreciate from what we are doing." It said as it continues putting snow and frost across the land.

At the north, some yetis were working on the toys as a group of elves were following something. It was a big red dragon; it's blue eyes glowing with pride as it stares at all of the toys. An elf gave the dragon a letter.

It smiled as it opened the letter. It's grin grew wider as it asked a yeti to walk fowards. "A child has asked for a special gift for a little sister. A special stuff animal. Think you're up to it?" It asked.

The yeti nodded. The dragon smiled. "Then hop to it!" The red dragon said; it's voice filled with joy.

The crystal ball faded away. Pitch was really mad now. Those...**things**... are helping the guardians; helping them to stay alive and let the children believe in them.

A crash was heard; light glowing in the room.

It was Silver; roaring at Pitch as he stood by the Guardian's gate. With a whip of it's tail, it opened the cage; freeing the guardians. He snarled. "Kill that dragon!" He demanded.

With a swing of it's tail, Silver destroyed all of the mares that charged at him. He then lower his back. "Get on my back! Quickly!" He said. As the guardians were on Silver's back, he lashed a tail at the mares once more before spreading his wings and taking off to the exit.

Silver had a tough time dodging Pitch's dark sand attacks. The mares keep charging at them. Bunnymund and Sandy were fending them off as Silver climbs higher and higher into the sky; blending into the background of the grey clouds.

All was quiet. Silver lets out a sigh in relief. "You okay back there?" He asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah, I think we're good." He said. Silver sighed another breath of relief. "That was way too close, I thought that we wouldn't make it out there alive."

North sighed. "That's what we thought, too. We thought that all of lights would flicker away." He said. Silver know what he was talking about. "Don't worry, we usually don't give up that easily, and besides," He added. "The faster we get to the North Pole, the sooner we can explain."

* * *

As Silver lands in North's shop, they were greeted by the four dragons they saw in the crystal ball in Pitch's layer. Silver smiled at the dragons. "Well, done...all of you." He said.

The golden dragon bowed it's head as it stared at the guardians. It was very silent, just like Sandy. "I guess that we owe you an explanation." The red dragon said. He sighed.

"...we knew how this whole guardian thing works and so, we tried to keep the children believe in all of you while we work in your place until Silver came and rescue from Pitch's layer." The ice dragon said.

The guardians were amazed from what they heard. Bunnymund then stepped foward. "Who took care of the eggs? Half were destroye' by Pitch and his bloody mares." He demanded, but in a soft tone.

Silver smirked. "I think that the solution should arrive at any moment now."

Just as Silver mentioned it, the doors opened wide opened, revealing a black wolf; holding a basket in it's mouth. There were paints covered all over the fur. It soon fell on it's side; breathing heavilly. It was probably running for some time.

The body started to glow, transforming back to something.

It was Hana.

Silver walked next to her and help her up. She stared at the guardians. She pointed at them.

"Remind me...*pants* to never...*pants*...underestimate...*pants* your jobs, again." She gasped. She then pointed to Bunnymund. "Especially...*pants* you." She said. Silver helped her balance out.

Bunnymund's eyes went wide. "Ya mean..."

She smiled. "...yeah, I took care of Easter this year, Bunnymund. That's why I summoned these guys to help me out with your jobs too, but after summoning that amount of dragon magic, plus counting me transforming, it took a...whole...lot out of...me"

Everything went black. Before that, she could hear someone yelling for her name.

*hours has passed*

Hana felt something wet go on her forehead. Her eyes squeezed slightly before fluttering open. Everything was blurry at first, but her vision has started to focus easily.

She saw Tooth attending to her, placing a cold wet cloth on her forehead. She smiled; seeing Hana awake. "Oh, good. You're awake. You made us worried when you fell like that infront of us." She said.

Hana felt the pain in her head as she tries to remember what happened.

Silver...the dragons...Easter...Pitch.

She then remembered what happened. "...is everyone...?" She asked. Tooth smiled as she place a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Everyone is back safe and sound...thanks to you. But please," She begged. "...don't push yourself so hard like that."

Hana smirked. "...can't make any promises about that." She said.

As Hana was about to leave her room, now all rest up after a few hour rest and after Tooth's talk, she saw a glow from the full moon. She turned to see. She smiled at the moon. "Do you think I did the right thing, Manny?" She asked.

She felt a warm feeling in her both body and soul. She smiled.

_"...you did the right thing, Hana. You saved the guardians and the beliefs of the children around the world. The guardians are very proud of you..."_ Manny said.

It was soon silent. Hana smiled as she walked out of the room; only to get engulfed by two beefy arms wrapped around her. She gasped for air as she struggled to get out of the man's grip.

"North! She can't breathe!" A teenage voice said.

North looked at Hana and realized that she was about to faint and immediately lets go. She gasps for air as she placed her hand on her chest; trying to regain her health that she almost lost.

"...you need to learn about that grip of yours, North." She gasped. North smiled as he place a hand on her shoulder. "We are all greatfull from what you have done for all of us. How can we ever repay you?" He asked.

"...a 'thank you' is all I need. I usually don't do rewards like others." She said. North was taken back from what Hana said. No wonder why Manny chose Hana as a guardian.

Hana looks around. "Where's Bunny?" She asked. North chuckled as he handed Hana a snow globe. "He's at Warren. You should visit him." North said. Hana smiled and nodded at him. She turned to see Jack. "Sandy sends his thanks, since he has to do his work. Thanks for helping us out, kiddo." He said. Hana playfully glared at him.

"Do I look like a kid to you, Jack?" She asked. He smirked as he ruffled her hair. "A little." He said. Hana smiled as she stares at the globe. "...The Warren." She whispered and throws the globe. A portal appeared.

Once she stepped inside, she felt the soft grass against her shoes. The little eggs gathered around her feet; squeaking with joy at her. She smiled; glad that they remembered her and her saving Easter.

"Great to see you too, little ones." She said. She knelt down. "...do you know where your master is?" She asked. The eggs started to walk away as Hana followed them. She soon sees a familiar grey and white Pooka.

He was gazing at the view of his Warren as a few eggs started to squeak at him. He stared at the eggs, then saw a familiar black haired girl with mismatched eyes behind him.

He smiled as he stood up and walked towards her. "...can't thank ya enough, Sheila..." He said. Hana smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "A 'thank you' and and your safety is all of the rewards I need." She said.

She then felt furry arms around her slender form. She stared at him for awhile before he pulling away. He noticed how tense she was when he hugged her. He noticed how awkward she felt when someone hugs her and he's been noticing for awhile.

He wanted to ask her, but she interrupted him. "How are you feeling after the event awhile back?" She asked. He sighed. "Well, I had to clean up all of the cracked and broken eggs that Pitch's nightmares destroyed. Other than that, everythin' is alrigh' fo' now." He said. Hana sighed. "...remind me to never underestimate your job. It was harder than what it look." She said.

Bunnymund chuckled. "So ya learned it the hard way?" He asked. Hana laughed. "My legs are still a litte soar from it. All that running and hiding all of those eggs...it takes it out of you."

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze. She smiled softly again. "Really, Bunnymund. A 'thank you' is all I take for a reward." She said. Bunnymund shook his head softly.

"You not only save me, you save the other guardians...an' the children aroun' the world. We have ta repay ya somehow, Sheila." He said. Hana sighed; knowing that there is now way to talk him out of it.

Bunnymund needs to find a way to repay Hana somehow-

An idea just came to him.

Later that day, Hana was called by Tooth and Bunnymund. She was confused of what was happening. Tooth then handed her something. It was a golden case with a girl's face on it with blue-green eyes.

"...I thought that ya want to look at yer memories, so I asked Tooth to get im' for me." Bunnymund said. Hana stared at Tooth and Bunnnymund. She sighed. "Thank you..." She said.

She told them that she's going to look at her memories privately. She went to her room and opened the case; making the room glow.

It was an hour and Bunnymund and Tooth were still waiting for Hana to return. The door opened. It revealed Hana, but...something was off. She handed Tooth the case back. "...thanks, Tooth." She said. Tooth nodded; but was confused. She thought that she wants to share what she experienced.

"Tooth...I need a favor..." She said. She nodded; smiling. Hana sighed and inhale a shaky breath.

"Can...you make sure that...you keep those far from me?"

Tooth was taken back from what she asked; including Bunnymund. "Hana...did something-" Tooth asked.

"**Please**...?" She asked, shaking slightly. "Just...keep them away from me...?" She asked once more. Bunnymund puts his hand on her shoulder gently. "Did somethin' happen, Sheila?" He asked.

She sighed deeply. "Sorry...but...I need some fresh air..." She then turnd into a dragon and flew out of the shop, desperately trying to get away. Bunnymund noticed how she was shaking in fear.

"...any idea what she saw in her memories?" Bunnymund asked. Tooth only shrugged. "It's her memory she remembered in her past life, Bunny." She said. Bunnymund sighed.

"...I'm gonna see Sheila's memories..." He said. He wants to see what spooked Hana so badly. Tooth nodded as she handed him the container of Hana's memories. "...be careful, Bunnymund." She said.

He nodded as he opened the container.

He had to see Hana's memories.

* * *

**Hana's memories are in next Chapter. What got Hana so spooked? What will Bunnymund find? **

**Find out next chapter up soon!...or possibly in an hour or so...**

**If not...probably a day **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6...we are about to see Hana's memories and Bunnymund is about to be surprised from what he will see. Sorry for the cliff hanger for all of you.**

**What you are about to read...might be uncomfortable for some readers. If you don't like what you are about to read, you may skip this upper part if you like. **

**OH! And thank you Hiniko for pointing out my error! To all of you viewers. I have made a mistake. I thought that North was the guardian of joy, but thanks to Hiniko, I have now learn the ways. **

**Well, now we can go on with the chapter.**

**Ch.6: Need You Close Now**

* * *

As Bunnymund opened the container, he was near a small house in a vast forest. A man came out of the house.

He had black hair; his bangs partially covering his deep emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black jacket that matched his red shirt and dark blue pants that went with his black high-knee boots. He breathed in the fresh smell.

"What a beautiful day. I always knew that coming here in Spring will be lovely for the family." He said.

He then heard a girl giggling and a bark from a dog.

Bunnymund turned to see a little black haired girl playing with a white puppy. This girl had black hair that fell down to her waist and had blue-green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and black dress shoes as she chased the white dog around.

"Hana, be careful. You know how your mother gets when she sees you all dirty again." The man said.

Bunnymund stared at the girl shocked. That was Hana!? But...she looks so innocent! She only looks like she is four years old right now. The little girl, Hana, giggled. "Okay, Daddy. We have to keep it down, Silver." She said.

The puppy barked happily as he licked her cheek; making her giggle.

Now it makes sense. In the previous life, Silver was a wolf and was Hana's companion. No wonder they had such a close bond in the present.

Her father came up and picked Hana up; making her laugh as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "...love you, daddy." She said. He smiled as he held her tighter to him. "...love you too, sweetheart."

Just then, a car pulled in. What came out of the car revealed a woman. She had blonde hair and had soft and yet intense electric blue eyes. She was wearing a woman suit, her black heels clacking from the sound of the driveway.

Hana's father smiled. "Hey, Lucy. How was your day?" He asked. Lucy stared at her. "...fine, Drake." She said. Hana smiled at her. "...hi, mommy." Hana said. But...she walked passed Hana and Drake; closing the door to the house behind her.

"...that's a bit rude." Bunnymund said. Hana sighed as Drake shifted her a little. "...don't worry, Hana. Mommy is just having a bad day, is all." He said. Hana wrapped her tiny arms around his neck again.

"...you said that yesterday and all last week." She said. Bunnymund was shocked. Her mother was actually ignoring her?

Silver whined a little as he place a paw on Drake's knee. He sighed as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "...thing's will get better. I promise."

The memory shifted as Bunnymund was inside the house, raining. Bunnymund sighed. Of all of the days for it to be raining. Inside the house, she saw Hana on the couch crying.

Did someone hurt her? Did she had a nightmare? Silver, who looks older now, walked up to Hana and whined a little as he nuzzled her cheek. Hana looked up to see Silver.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. "...I miss him, Silver." She sobbed. "...why did Dad die that day?" She asked. Bunnymund actually felt his heart gettin heavier.

Her father passed away? Silver whined as he laide his head on her shoulder; trying his best to hug her back.

The memory shifted again, revealing a twelve-year old Hana with her mother. "It's your fault that he died that day!" Her mother said. Bunnymund was confuse of what was going on.

"How is it my fault that dad died in that accident!?" She asked. Her mother crossed her arms over her chest. "Out of all of the days for you to work on that stupid project of yours, it had to be that day!? If it wasn't for you, he would still be alive!" She said.

Bunnymund could see the pain in Hana's eyes. Her mother continued.

"If you weren't here, he would still be alive! I wish you were never born! You aren't even my daughter!"

Hana gasped as tears were evidence to her eyes. Bunnymund glared at Lucy. That is NO way to treat a child like that! How dare she say that to Hana!? Hana took a shaky breath as Silver growled at Lucy.

"Get that mutt out of my house!" She said, then slammed the door; which both Hana and Bunnymund winced at. Hana dropped to her knees as the tears ran down her cheek.

Silver whined as he licked her cheek. Hana wrapped her arms around his neck again. "...what did I do wrong, Silver? What...did I do?" She then sobbed into Silver's fur. He closed his eyes as he rest his chin on her shoulder; making it look like he was hugging her.

The memory started to shift once more, but this time...he was in a dark basement.

...this didn't feel right. Bunnymund then heard a thump next to him. He looks down and his heart had the feeling of ice in it.

Hana was on the ground...laying in her own pool of blood. She had deep cuts ad bruises on her. Her paled eyes stared at a figurine's feet as a sickle slashed her leg; making her yelp slightly.

The sickle fell to the ground; revealing Lucy with bloody hands. Bunnymund felt his heart shattered.

Her mother, her own birth mother by blood, was abbusing her own daughter. Lucy just stared at Hana with a icy look in her eyes. "...now do you know how I felt?" She asked.

Hana glared at her as she tried to stand up, but the wounds were stinging her terribly and fell back to the ground. Lucy glared at her and then picked up the sickle once more.

Hana can't feel the pain any longer as she delivers another blow on her shoulder. Bunnymund closed his eyes tightly; the rage inside of him growing bigger each moment.

At last, the memory shifted again. But this time, it was a forest, all dark and raining. Something then ran passed him.

It was Hana and she was carrying something inside of her black trench coat. She looks like the same Hana he saw in the present right now. Her eyes were mismatched but something was still there that haunts him.

She still had cuts and bruises all over her body, even with the trench coat on, he can still smell the irony stench of blood.

Hana had to stop, now too tired to run anymore. She unzipped her trench coat; revealing a small girl. Hana smiled sadly as the girl looked up at her. "...do you know where your home is now?" She asked. The girl nodded.

Hana smiled as she puts the child down. "Now, remember what I said. You can always imagine something or someone guiding you and you can always find your way home, you understand?"

The girl nodded and ran as fast as she could. Hana smiled-

Something went through her chest. Hana gasped as she saw a sword stabbed her. Hana looked to see Lucy, gasping as her messy blonde hair was damped from the rain.

Hana felt her eyes slowly closing and falling to the ground with a thump. Lucy dropped the sword and just walked away; leaving Hana to die. Just after moments, a full grown white dog appeared; nuzzling Hana.

She looked up to see the dog. Hana smiled as she stroke it's head. "...hey, Silver." She said. He whined as he tried to make her get up. Hana winced from the pain and fell down.

"...go, Silver...you need...to run..." She said. Silver whined again and managed to squeeze through her arm and laid next to her. Hana stared at the wolf. She held the wolf tightly to her; shaking slightly in fear as the wolf never left her side for long hours in the dark cold night...then she releasing one last breath...ending her normal life.

* * *

Bunnymund gasped as he was back at the North Pole shop. He dropped down to his knees; still a little shaken from what he just experienced. It all connects the dots now.

_"...for some reason...I am immune to the pain."_

Hana can no longer feel pain.

_Bunnymund noticed how awkward when someone hugs her. _

She doesn't let anyone go near her heart anymore.

_"I saw that look in her eyes and it felt familiar to me." _

Hana knew what was like to be abbused.

She had no mother's love, she was abbused by her mother...then killed by her own birth mother. No one should ever experience that at such a young age. Hana had grown up way to quick.

North, Sandy and Jack saw Bunnymund with Tooth as she rubbed his back soothingly. "What happened, Bunny?" Jack asked. Bunnymund knew that they need to know what happened.

So, very slowly,..Bunnymund told them what he saw in Hana's memories and what made her freaked out.

All of the guardians were shocked from what they just heard; their hearts breaking for the young Guardian of Imagination. "...she don' let anyone get close to 'er now. She...she's actually...afraid of us..."

Tooth had her hand covering her mouth; her eyes wide with horror from what she had heard. Bunnymund felt his hand clenching into a fist. No one should EVER go through that.

Hana was too young to go through that. North sighed. "Is she here?" He asked. Bunnymund shook his head. "...she took off after seeing the memories." He said. North sighed, then got a snow globe for each guardian.

"We make a search party. We must find Hana before Pitch." He said. Everyone nodded. All of them were gone except for Bunnymund. He sighed as he stared at the globe-

Something hurred next to him. He looks to see Silver; his eyes filled with sorrow. Bunny sighed as he placed his hand on Silver's head; making him purr slightly.

"...Ya' know where Sheila is, mate?" He asked. Silver nodded and lowered his back. Bunnymund was about to disagree, but then remembered about Hana. He sighed...but then got on Silver's back and Silver took off into the starry sky.

Meanwhile, Hana was sitting at a field; gazing at the starry night sky. She was trembling slightly; still shaking from what she just saw in that memory container of her past life.

What...did she ever do to deserve that? What made her mom do that to her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something land next to her. She looks to see Bunnymund standing next to her, Silver waiting on another hill if they ever need a lift home.

She sighed as she rubbed her arms soothingly to calm herself. She then stood up; gazing at the stars. "...Bunny?" She asked. He stared at her. "...yeah, Sheila?"

"Is...it okay...to cry?" She asked; feeling herself actually shaking. He sighed as he pulled her close to him; letting her wrap her arms around his chest, her face burried near his shoulder.

"...take all the time ya need, Hana." He whispered; stroking her black hair. "...I won't go anywhere til yer ready to leave. It's...okay to cry. Yer safe now." He said. He then heard something that actually broke his heart.

Hana was crying.

She was holding the pain inside of her for so long that she broke down as her face was burried into Bunny's furry chest. Bunnymund held her for the longest time; whipsereing comforting words into her ear. He kept stroking her hair so often and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

He didn't know how long she was crying, but he stood by her like he promised. It was soon silent after two hours, but she still was still shaking slightly in his furry arms.

"...I'm ready to go home, Bunny." She said. Bunny nodded as he lifted her up and carrrying her towards Silver. She had her face burried in the crook of his furry neck as Silver lowered his back so that Bunnymund can climb onto his back with Hana in his arms.

Silver slowly took off into the starry night sky; the full moon glowing on them as they fly towards North's shop. Bunnymund never let Hana go and she didn't let Bunnymund go either.

Meanwhile, the four guardians had no luck finding Hana at all. Bunnymund wasn't there either. Just when North was about to leave again to search for them, the big doors opened.

It revealed Bunnymund carrying a sleeping Hana in his arms. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Bunnymund explained that he found her and she fell asleep along the way back to the Shop.

Jack lets a ghost of a smile pass his lips as he brushed the bangs away from Hana's eyes. Her hair was silky and smooth. She stirred a little, but her eyes remained shut as she lets her head rest on Bunny's shoulder.

Around late at the same night, Hana wakes up from a nightmare to see herself in her guest room at North's shop. She sat up as she stared around. She then heard something sighed in their sleep.

She turned to see Bunnymund sleeping on a chair. His furry arms were across his chest as his head hanged low, so did his ears as he slept. He must of heard Hana woke up because his ears flickered slightly. He opened his eyes to see Hana.

He was about to ask what was wrong, but he felt Hana wrap her arms around his neck; giving him a tight embrace.

He sighed as he wrapped his furrry arms around her waist; hugging her in return. He knew that she was trying to fight this, but this was too much for her to handle. She was crying softly on his shoulder.

"Shh," He whispered. "...it's alright, Sheila...it's all a dream." He said. She was still trembling as Bunnymund rubbed her back in soothing circles.

They soon pulled away as Bunnymund rest his forehead against hers and sighed. Hana closed her eyes painfully as a single tear ran down her cheek. "...can...you stay? Until I fall back asleep?" She asked.

Bunny stared at her surprised but then smiled sofly as he nodded. He laid down next to her as she had her face buried into his furry chest as he nuzzled Hana's forehead so she can be comfortable.

"...everythin' will be okay, Hana...ya got me and the guardians now." He said. Hana sighed a shaky breath, but clenched to Bunnymund's fur as she felt him stroke her hair so softly.

After awhile, she was fast asleep. He noticed how golden sand was above them both. Bunnymund looks to see Sandy smiling at him. Bunny nodded in appreciation and laid his head back on the pillow, pulling Hana close to him.

His eye lids started to get heavier and he fell asleep; holding Hana close to him as the golden sand work their magic for them to have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Awww! That was sooo cute! **

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Scared of the memories? **

**Don't worry. Ch. 7 will be up before you know it. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are at Chapter 7. I know that people are asking 'when is something going to happen to Bunny and Hana!?' Don't you worry, my followers and favoriters-**

**Bunny:...that's not a word, mate. **

**Me:...it isn't? I thought for sure it was! **

**Bunny:...no more sweets for ya, Sheila **

**Me:...Bunny, sweets has no effects on me. I never bounce off the walls like my brothers and sisters. **

**Bunny:...whateve'. **

**Anyways, something will happen to Bunnymund and Hana really soon, now that Bunny and Hana's friendship has grown ever since the 'memory' incident. **

**Ch.7: Twilight Realm**

* * *

"So, we need to corner Pitch and force him to surrender."

"Sorry, North. He won't go down that easily."

The guardians were having a meeting about how to get rid of Pitch so that the children of the world wouldn't be harm by him or his nightmares. "Then, what do you suggest? We can't just walk down there." Bunny said.

"Which is true, but we need...something..." North said. Hana was in deep thought-

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone jumped slightly away from Hana from her outburst. "Got something?" Jack asked. Sandy had a question mark above his head. Hana smiled. "Look, Pitch relies on children's nightmares and his powers, right?"

"Yes...what is it you're suggesting?" North asked. Hana smiled. "What is one thing kids do when they see something scary?"

"Happy thoughts?" Tooth asked.

"Good guess, but no..." Hana said.

Sandy gestered a kid doing their fun activity.

"Also a good guess, Sandy, but no, not that..."

Everyone shrugged. Hana's smirk widen. "...they imagine." She said. North then knew what she was suggesting. "Are you saying...?" He asked. Hana smiled. "We can go to my realm, get all the help we can get...and destroy Pitch once and for all. Making sure that no children...will be scared of the Boogeyman no more." She said.

"Sheila's right, mate." Bunnymund said. "If there's nothing else...we can try getting more help from those that children imagine every day." He said. Hana smiled at Bunymund, who nodded at her.

North smiled. "Well then, we go to Hana's realm. To the sleigh!"

Hana stood infront of the guardians. "Don't think so. My realm; my rules. Buckle up..." She then whistled for Silver as he circled around them, then faster and faster.

He was soon making a portal and they all disappeared. It was a very bumpy ride as they tried to keep their balance, but failing. They soon got to a white ground and ended up as a pile. Hana landed gracefully on her feet with Silver perched on her shoulder.

North chuckled. "Buckle up..." He then sat up while everyone else groaned from that ride. "...it's very funny." He said. Hana laughed as she stood infront of them.

"Welcome...to the Twilight Realm." She said. It was a beautiful place. There were mountains, fields, snow plains, everything that they can ever see in their realm was here.

Hana smiled as she glances around. "You may want to take a step back, Bunnymund." She said. Bunnymund was confused. Why does he-

A giant reptile foot walked passed him; leaving him with eyes wide; shaking slightly from almost being stepped on. Hana shrugged. "Yeah, uhhhh...that happens a lot. They like to pop out of nowhere sometimes."

Hana turned to the giant creature. "Hey, Jorayan! How's Kaile treating ya!?" There was a loud roar, which everyone winced at. "Okay! Nice seeing ya too!" She said.

They kept walking; seeing all of the creatures that people imagine everyday. "So...this is your realm?" Tooth asked. Hana smiled and shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't really call it 'Home sweet home', but I managed a lot. All these ideas that come to the child's mind." She said

A flying fish passed them, but Bunnymund jumped from what kind of fish it was. A shark! Really!? Hana smiled as the shark circles her. "Hey, there Shadow. Caught any bad guys in your fan comic?" She asked. The shark shook it's head and swam away. "Don't worry. Shizuka will come up with something!" She shouted to it.

"Wait...you can actually communicate with these things?" Jack asked as a pack of birds with special designs on them flew pass them all. Hana shrugged. "Some I can while others...have their own way of communication. There is one fella called the boaranconda, which is half boar and half andaconda and it's really hard to hear what he has to to say with all of the grunts and hissing sounds he makes."

Hana turned to the group as she handed them a special items. They were necklaces that had a metal crow with a black diamond in the middle. "These...will let the creatures know that you know me. They can be very protective with me since I'm ruler of this realm."

They were split into groups. North and Jack had to take the south to convince the Twilight wolves. Sandy and Tooth went to the West to convince the water creatures. Hana and Bunnymund went to the East and North to convince the flying creatures.

"Sheila?" Bunnymund asked as they continued to walk. "Yeah, Bunny?" She asked. He stared around. "...how did you get all of this?" He asked. Hana stopped walking; making Bunnymund bump into her a little. She sighed.

"...in my previous life...when I ever felt down or when...my 'mom' finished punishing me, I always...let my mind wander to a paradise where I can run free; let me being me. I loved swimming in the sea with sea life, flying with the creatures that have wings and can soar where no one can...and I can run along with the animals. I guess..." She paused, staring at the sky. "...I guess Manny knew about this and made...this realm where all of the creatures can run free...while I watch over...both creatures and the children's imaginations."

She then had her head low, feeling the tears coming back once more. She can cry more freely since she knew that the guardians knew that it was okay to cry every now and then.

She then felt a furry hand under her chin; making her look at bright green eyes. "...never give up hope. It will always stay with you if ya keep belivin', Hana." He said. Hana smiled as Bunny stroked her cheek; wiping the tear away with his thumb.

She then remembered the conversation before the plans.

* * *

Hana wakes up to see sunlight in the room. She sat up grogily; wiping the sleep away from her eyes. She then heard something slithered; something that made a sound of sand.

She turned to see Sandy; smiling softly at her. Hana smiled at him. "...I guess Bunny told you and the others of my memories, didn't he?" She asked. Sandy nodded; then making a picture of the sand above his head, revealing Bunnymund carrying her inside the shop.

He then gestered his hands of saying 'you can always share things with us, Hana. We will understand and will always be by your side.' and smiled softly. Hana smile widen slightly and she got out of bed.

As she walked out of the room with Sandy, she noticed how most of the yetis stopped working for a second and stared at Hana. She noticed how sorrow was in their eyes as they kept working. Hana leaned down towards Sandy.

"...I'm also guessing that the Yetis and the elves know about this?" She asked. All Sandy did was shrugged; a sandy question mark above his head. Silver perched on Hana's shoulder; nuzzling her cheek. Hana smiled as she stroked his back; making him purr and shiver with delight.

She kept walking down the hall until she reached North's office.

She doesn't know what will happen. Sandy gave her a reassuring nodded; telling her to not to be nervous. She nodded as she knocked on the door a few times.

"Come in!" North said. Hana took a deep breath of courage and opened the door. Tooth, Bunny and Jack were with North as they tried to discuss something. They were silent when Hana walked in.

"...did...I come in at a bad time? Because I can always come back-"

"No! It's okay!" North said as he walked towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "We were just about finished." He said. Hana nodded, but had her head low; thinking about the memories she saw.

North sighed as he knelt down; being eye level with her. "Hana. I know it's difficult for you. Seeing your memories can bring grief. But you, you are strong. You saved that child for a reason. You let imaginations help you to save that child."

Hana still was quiet. "Look at all of us. I bring Wonders." He then turned his head towards the others. "Jack brings Fun." Jack smirked as he made a snowflake appear and makes it dance around Hana.

"Tooth brings Memories." Tooth flew over and gave her a soft squeeze on her shoulder.

"Sandy brings Dreams" Sandy smiled and made a sandy picture of Hana with her dragon, Silver. Silver kept nuzzling her cheek; hoping to give her comfort. Then North turned his head towards Bunnymund.

"...and Bunny brings Hope."

Bunny smiled softly as he went next to Hana; giving her a soft smirk. Hana stared at all of the guardians. "And you, Hana...you bring Imaginations. Children all around the world imagine every day...and you make them wonder into the minds...letting creativity run through. That's why Manny chose you..." North said.

He patted her on the shoulder before standing up. "I know that it takes long time to overcome memories, but you can step up...let your imaginations run through. That's why you...are Guardian."

"North's right, Sheila." Bunny agreed. Hana stared at Bunnymund as he got infront of her. "...when I saw yer memories, I couldn't help to think of how big your imagionation can get, heck...even bigger than me own." He said, which made Hana laughed a little.

"...but when your imagination runs through, it not only helps you keep calm, but also lets others think the impossible. That's why...you are special. Your mother never knew what kind of great, caring...and a beautiful girl you turned out to be. That's why we are in this together. That's why we need to keep the children safe from harm. You make the impossible...to the possible, Sheila."

Hana glanced her hand, then at Bunnymund. She then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck; giving him a tight embrace. He was a little surprised from her action, but then relaxed when he heard something.

"...I never had a family when my dad died...but now...you are my family." She whispered; tightening the hug slightly as a single tear ran down her cheek. Bunny smiled softly as he returns the embrace.

"...we...are always yer family, Sheila." He whispered into her ear as she tightened the embrace slightly; making it a little difficult to breathe for him; but that was out of his mind for now.

* * *

Hana stares at Bunnymund as he smirked. She then jumped up and gave Bunnymund a tight embrace around the neck. "...thanks, Bunny." She whispered. She quickly pulled away so that Bunny can glance around.

"Any idea where the bugger's are?" He asked. Hana stares around. "...don't know. They are usually here when I'm near the place-"

She then saw some icy streams on the ground. Hana stood by Bunnymund. "...stay close. We're in **his** part." She said. Bunny knew that this was serious and had his boomerangs out; her back against his.

"...someone ya have a grudge with?" He asked. Hana glances around. "...sorta...he's still mad at me for not using him often like Silver."

They soon heard rumbling; the ground shaking slightly as if they were foot prints. Icy frost breeze blew against them, making them wince slightly. In front of them, was a black three headed dog with ice as it's armor.

The middle head had intense crimson red eyes, the left had icy blue eyes and the right one had bright green eyes. A chain color was around the three heads as the icy armor cracked slightly; but still covering them.

Hana was already in a defense position. Bunny was shocked that someone can imagine something like that beast.

"Leave now, mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in these lands! You, who are powerless, are not worthy to set foot here!" The frozen beast snarled at Hana. She smirked.

"Well, well...a talking dog. You know, in a dog show, you definently win first place." She said, walking around. Bunny stared at her shocked. Is she TRYING to get herself killed!?

"You, a mere human, make a mockery of me!?" The beast asked with it's voice in rage. It released an icy breath, but Hana dodged it. She smirked.

"Easy there, Fido. How about I take you on a walk?" She clapped her hand. "Come on, puppy! Let's go!" She said. Bunnymund doesn't know if she's doing this on purpose...or being stupid.

"You'll regret this, you worm!" It then roared, covering itself with layers of ice. As it tries to kill Hana with it's icy breath, all she did was dodged it. The middle red head switched with the green eyed dog.

It roared, making ice cages fall from the sky; hoping to trap Hana. But it really didn't work as she dodged it with ease. The green eyed dog head then swithced with the blue one.

With one breath, it shots a block of ice with force. Hana dodged it and made it hit right back at them. It roared in pain as it switched back to the middle red eyed dog.

"You...are not human...are you?" It asked. Hana sighed. "Ice Cerberus...your memory is getting off the edge here. That's why I sent you here. You are too dangerous to be handled. Those children need to be safe, not frozen to oblivion." Hana said.

Cerberus was about to attack, but Bunnymund stood between him and Hana; ready to throw his enchanted boomerangs at any moment. "If ya want 'er, ya have ta go though me, dingo!"

He growled, but then turned around. "...next time we meet, Guardian...I won't go easy on you..." He then took off, leaving a icy trail behind him. Hana sighed as she stared at Bunnymund.

Why is she getting the feeling that she will be scolded?

"What...were you THINKIN'!?" Bunny asked. Hana sighed. Yep, she's getting scolded.

"You could've been killed! You can't just insult that...bloody hound and expect ta beat it by it's own bloody game!? What woul' happen if it didn't let ya go!? What would ya done!?"

Hana sighed. "Bunny-"

"Don' interupt me, Sheila! Don't throw yer life away like that! Is this how ya treat yerself!? What woul' happen if I wasn't there ta save ya!?-

"I only did it to get my stupid mind off of that memory event!" She snapped.

Bunnymund stared at her shocked. Tears were evidence in her eyes as she gasps.

"What do you think I taunt all of the dangerous creatures here!? That's how I get my mind off of things that bug me! I don't just let things go just like that like it never happened! I know what I was thinking and this is **my** turf! Even if I got injured, I can easily heal myself! Don't judge me too quicky, Bunnymund! I knew what I was doing! I know that Cerberus would have killed me then! But I knew what I was doing, okay!?"

She was gasping after she was finished. Bunnymund stared at her shocked. "...S-Sheila...I-I didn know that..."

Hana sighed. "No, it's alright...you didn't know...and I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that..." She sighed a shaky breath. Bunny got closer to her. "...just what, Sheila?"

Hana stared at him; pain and sorrow viewing in her mismatched eyes as tears silently flow down her cheeks. "I'm not...use to this whole family thing just yet...Yes, I remember what I said earlier...but...that's because I was really happy...that all of you accepted me. I had no family...no friends...in my previous life. I am grateful that Silver was there with me...but it just wasn't enough."

Bunny stared at her; his heart shattering. "I was alone, Bunny. I didn't have any human friends. They all just...stared at me like...I'm...an alien from a different world. I never got 'good job, Hana' or a pat on a back for something that I did to make everyone happy...all I got...was sorrow and pain. Both heart and soul within me."

Tears were still flowing down her cheek as she clenched her shirt where her heart was at place in her chest. "...I tried to keep up my hopes. But...everytime...I was either put down...or punished and I lose my mind to my fantasy world...my hopes, dreams and wonders fading away slightly. But I still kept going because...I knew that I would make a difference. But...ever since...my father died...I lost everything. I never had a mother's love, no friends...just pain. No one held me...or say that they cared about my feelings...or anything...just..."

She then broke down; burying her face into her hands as she sobbed softly to herself. Bunny had no idea that she was still enduring this ever since she was awoken as a guardian...and from her previous life.

"...Sheila..." She kept crying to herself and he sighed. She needs comfort. She needs family...even **love**.

"...c'mere." He whispered as he gathered the broken girl in his arms. She buried her face into his furry chest as she clenched onto his fur as she cried softly. He rest his furry cheek on the top of her head. He rocked her slightly in his arms as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Shh," He whispered as she kept crying into his fur. "...'s alrigh' Hana...I'm here...I ain't goin' nowhere." He tightened the hug to comfort her. His ears were folded back as he stroked the girl's silky black hair.

He was not use to this. Tooth would be better at situations like this, heck, even North and Jack would be better at this than he was...but he put that to aside for Hana's sake.

The others weren't here right now and it's up to him to deal with this. It turned silent for awhile. Bunny glances down to see Hana with her face buried into his chest.

He pulled away slightly so that he can see her eyes; kneeling down so he can be eye level with her as he held her shoulders with his hands. "I know...that this is all hard for ya and I get it..." He paused as he brushed the hair away from her eyes. "But ya ain' alone, Sheila. If...ya ever need someone to talk ta...you can come ta me, ya hear?"

Hana stared at him as he continued. "...I hate seein' ya hurt yerself about this. Ya can come ta me anytime ya feel like ya need an ear to listen ta. I won't ignore ya like how ya mother did." He said; smiling softly at her.

"...promise?" She asked as a single tear ran down her cheek.

He smiled sadly as he rest his forehead against hers; staring at her mismatched eyes. "...I promise."

She then wrapped her arms around his chest and gave him a tight embrace. Bunny returned the tight embrace as he encircled his furry arms around the female guardian. "You'll never be alone no more, Sheila." He whispered while patting the back of her shoulders softly. They soon pulled away; staring at each other's eyes.

"We better get goin'." He said as he stood up. Hana smiled as she stared at the white sky-

She felt herself being lifted. Bunnymund managed to put her on his back. "This'll be easier fo' the both of us." He said. Hana blushed slightly as she held onto his shoulders. "Y-You sure abou this? I don't want you to-"

"I know that I don' have ta, but I decided ta. Besides...it'll be better if we travel this way." He said as he darted off to the forest on all fours.

"Let me know if you get tired."

He chucked. "Never underestimate a rabbit, mate." He said. Hana laughed silently as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She knows it.

...She can trust Bunnymund

* * *

**Awwww. Poor Hana. Bunnymund had to learn it so that he can understand her a little more. Their friendship has grown bigger as they start to understand one another. **

**...but how far will their friendship go? **

**Ch.8 coming up soon! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 Wow, here we are! **

**Everyone is asking me this: 'Is it gonna happen!? Are they gonna kiss soon!?' **

**Calm down, me peeps! It will be in this chapter so that everyone can be happy! Bunny will be happy, Hana will be happy and all of you followers and favoriters-don't you dare interupt me, Bunny! **

**...are gonna see what will happen in this chapter. **

**Well, here it is! Enjoy! **

**Ch.8 Meet Again**

* * *

"Well, that turned out quite well." Jack said, covered in light dog fur

Things...were not successful when they tried to ask for alliances with the imaginary creatures in the Twilight realm. Tooth and Sandy were almost splashed, well...Tooth was, but not Sandy. "Who knew that they can pick a fight?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"At least yer wet while me fur was about to lit up."

Hana and Bunny walked in; all covered in soot and burnt marks. Things were far worse with them when they tried to confront the dragons. Plus, after running away from the dragons, they ran into Ice Cerberus...**again**...

Bunny and Hana managed to take him down, but he was still too powerful and he lets them go with a warning once more. So, Hana's trench coat was covered in frost at the leggings and her sleeve as she brushed the soot off of her.

"Okay...so much for asking help with my creatures. They weren't this stubborn with me." She said as she adjusted the coat on her. Bunny stared at her. "Maybe they're trying to tell ya not to mess with 'em like ya did with the bloody hell hound." He said.

"Hana...what is Bunny talking about?" North asked.

"Nothing!" Both Hana and Bunnymund said.

They promised each other not to talk about what Hana does when something bugs her and Bunny is keeping that promise until she's ready to tell. North scratched his head a little, but shook it off as he stared around.

"Sorry, guys...I thought that the Twilight realm would work." She said.

Sandy puts a supporting hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "It's alright. You tried." North said.

"What do we do now?" Tooth asked.

Hana sighed as she leaned against the wall. "We wait...then we strike."

* * *

A peaceful night was at Burgess. Hana was on Silver's back as she watches all of the golden sand flow around so that children should have a peaceful sleep. Hana smiled as she saw Sandy on a sand cloud.

Hana jumped off Silver's back and landed on the sand cloud. "Mind if I keep you company?" She asked. Sandy turned to see Hana. He smiled and shook his head as he continued his work.

Hana sat on the cloud; her feet dangling on the edge. Hana smiled as she saw the golden sand stream flows around the small town. "It must be nice to view the children's dreams, huh?" She asked.

Sandy shrugged and smiled. "No really. I really didn't have any dreams due to...uhh,...you know." She said. Sandy stared at her and sat down next to her. He then gestered saying 'Why not? I make sure that every child has a dream.' He signed.

Hana sighed. "Well...even when my mind goes to my child paradise, I...well...I barely dream at night, now." She said. Sandy scratched his head for a second then stared at Hana.

He then gestered more pictures that are going too fast. Hana smiled nervously. "I appreciate what you are doing, but I don't get a clue at what you are saying." Sandy pouted, but then used his hand and wrote in cursive writing with the sand.

'Things are hard to come over, but that's why you let your imaginations help you through.' He signed. Hana smirked. "You have a way with words, you know that Sandy?"

Sandy smiled sheepishly and bowed at her as a thank you. Hana laughed slightly-

She then saw a small house that looked too familiar to her.

"...hey, Sandy. Have you ever saw that house before?" She asked; pointing at the small house that was surrounded in a vast forest. Sandy shrugged; saying that he doesn't know.

Hana stood up and stared at Silver. "Silver, can you continue my job for the night? I'm going to check something out." She said. Silver nodded as she transformed into a crow. She smiled at Sandy as he nodded.

She then took off and flew over to the house. This house looks too familiar to her.

She then perched on a window sill and looks inside. She peeked through the window and her eyes went wide with shocked. She saw a familiar blonde hair woman with blue eyes.

It was Lucy; her old mother. She had another woman with her; a brown hair girl with green eyes. Hana stared at the two people as they were discussing something.

"So, have they found your daughter yet?" The brown haired girl asked. _"Maybe my mother had changed over the years? I should stick around a little longer to see what she'll say."_ Hana thought to herself as she stared at the two ladies. Lucy glared at her.

"...no, they haven't and I really don't care, Lily." She said. Hana was taken back from what she said. Lily sighed. "I'm still shocked from that. It's been five years and they haven't found the body yet or your daughter?"

Lucy glared at the picture of Hana she had on the counter, then threw her mug at it; making it shattered. Hana fluttered her wings and perched back on the window sill.

"...what's the point? She was never my daughter...and never will. I hope that she is never found and I hope that she rots in that forest until she dies." Lucy said. Lily sighed.

"You don't mean that, Lucy. She was the only family you had." She paused, then stood up. "...I gotta go." She then stared at the window, noticing the black crow. "...Now I know why you chose to live here with all of the animals." She said as she stood out of the house.

Lucy glared at the crow; which was Hana. She cursed under her breath. "...I know I killed her and I show no remorse against it. She took everything from me...she took my husband from me."

Hana gasped as tears were evidence in her eyes. It soon started to rain. "That...**thing** didn't deserve to have a life. She isn't normal...she was never like the other kids at school. Why couldn't I have a different kid than my stupid daughter, Hana? She's better off dead to me in my eyes."

Hana couldn't bare to hear it anymore. She took off into the sky at high speed; the tears were falling from her eyes.

Hana could only think of one thing to go to.

Meanwhile, at the Warren, Bunnymund stared at the rain that was pouring outside of his home. It was a simple bunny home. He had a simple rabbit 'bed' so he can sleep while he had a kitchen where he can make his own dinner when he isn't at North's shop.

He sighed as he stared at the rain. This type of rain usually brings sorrow in them. He sighed, knowing that Hana was outside doing her work with Sandy. She was a strong girl, but was confused of why she endure so much pain-

There was a sudden knock on the door. Bunnymund stared at the door.

"No one couldn' be 'ere at this hour, could they?" He asked. He opened the door. He didn't have time to react as he felt wet arms wrapped around his chest as a face was buried into his chest.

He looks down to see Hana; crying into his furry chest. She was soaken wet from the rain as she had her arms tightly wrapped around his chest.

"Sheila? What's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Hana as she kept crying. She couldn't say anything, all she did was tighten the embrace as she kept her face buried into his furry chest.

She felt herself being lifted as she felt his arms around her shoulders and under her knees; carrying her to a sofa that he had that North gave to him if he needs to rest other than the bed he has.

He gently sets Hana down on the couch as he got a towel to dry her off with. Tears were still sliding down her cheeks as Bunnymund softly dried her hair with the towel.

"What were ya doin' in the rain? Ya couldn' gottin sick." He said. Hana took a shaky breath as Bunnymund stroked her cheek softly in a comforting matter. Hana stared at Bunny's bright green eyes.

"What happen, Sheila? Ya can tell me." He said in a comforting tone. Hana stared him as she rest her forehead against his furry shoulder; the tears were still sliding down her cheeks and landing on his fur.

"...I saw my old home...from my previous life..." She croaked. Bunny stared at her. "What happened?" He whispered. Hana took a shaky breath as she clenched her hands into his fur.

"I-I saw my mom...I...thought that she would change after the years I was gone...but..." She buried her face as she wrapped her arms around his chest; holding him tightly as if he was the last solid thing she can hold on.

"...what, Hana?" He asked. Hana kept crying into his fur. "Sh-She said..." She choked. Bunnymund rubbed her back in soothing circles as she kept crying into his chest.

"...she said she showed no remorse when she killed me!" She cried. Bunnymund's eye went wide from what he had heard from the broken girl. "Sh-She said she doesn't...c-care if my body is found...she said...that I was better...off d-d-dead! I thought she would change, Bunny! But she didn't! I don't know what to do-"

"Shh, shh, shh," He whispered as he put Hana on his lap; stroking her hair in a comforting matter. "...'s alrigh', I'm here...I'm here..." He said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"...why, Bunny..." She sobbed into his fur. Bunnymund couldn't say anything; he held the girl tighter to him. "...easy, Sheila...easy..." He whispered into her ear.

Hana kept crying into his fur as he sat there with the girl in his lap as he rubbed her back in soothing circles and kept whispereing good words into her ears. It turned silent after a few hours.

"...I don't know what to do anymore, Bunny..." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his soft fur on his chest. He just sighed as he held the girl tighter to him.

"I know it hurts, Sheila...believe me, I do..." He said as he kept rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "But you know what? We're with ya every step of the way." He said as he puts his paw under her chin; making her look at him; his bright green eyes meeting Hana's mismatched eyes.

"...c'mon. Ya need shut eyes." He said as he stood up; carrying Hana in his arms. "Can...you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked. Bunnymund smiled softly as he settled her down on the bed and then laid next to her.

"...sure, Sheila...anythin' for ya." He whispered as he laid his head down as Hana rest her head against his shoulder. "...thank you...for listening...it...means alot..." She was soon fast asleep; her face resting on the crook of his neck.

Bunny smiled as he laid down; wrapping one arm around her slim shoulders. She looks so peaceful without her being on her guard constantly all the time. She looks like an innocent child.

He brushed the bangs away from her eyes; seeing her peaceful face.

He then closed his eyes; falling asleep with Hana right beside her.

* * *

The next night, Hana was lazily sitting on the branch of the tree as she gazed at the place where a whole crowd was at. She sighed as a piano started to play a peaceful tone.

"Whatcha doin' here, Sheila?"

She jumped slightly and turn to see Bunnymund next to her. She sighed in relief. "Warn me next time. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Hana said. Bunny chuckled as she jumped down from the tree branch.

"Well, I'll keep that in thought. Frostbite tol' me that you would be 'ere." He said. Hana sighed. "Remind me to not to rely on him on secrets." She whispered. Bunny chuckled as he stood next to her on the grassy field.

"So, ya gonna tell me whatcha doin' here?" He asked. Hana smiled sadly as she gazed at the band that was playing as the drum started to beat with a violin came in.

"...this use to be my favorite song in my previous life. Thought that I might hear it once more." She said. Bunny gazes at the surrounding crowd as they clapped against the beat.

"What is it?" He asked. Hana sighed while a sad smile was on her face. "...It's called Paradise."

_When she was just a girl _

_She expected the world _

_But it flew away from her reach _

_So she ran away in her sleep _

_And dreamed of Para-Para-Paradise_

_Para-Para-Paradise_

_Para-Para-Paradise _

_Everytime she closed her eyes _

She sighed as she stared at as the piano solo started to play

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach _

_And the bullets catch in her teeth _

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy _

_The wheel breaks the butterfly _

_Every tear _

_A waterfall _

_In the night, the stormy night _

_She closed her eyes _

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away, she'd fly _

A single tear ran down Hana's cheek as the song started to go to part of the song where her imaginations were flowing through her.

_And dream of Para-Para-Paradise_

_Para-Para-Paradise_

_Para-Para-Paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_She dream of Para-Para-Paradise _

_Para-Para-Paradise _

_Para-Para-Paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Hana felt the tears running down her cheek. She then felt a furry paw holding hers. She turned to see Bunnymund staring at her.

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies _

Bunny kept stroking her cheek as she stared into his bright green eyes; them having warmth and comfort in them.

_She'd say, "Oh, oh oh oh oh I know the sun must set to rise" _

Their faces were inches away from each other as they both closed their eyes and lean their heads towards each other.

_This could be Para-Para-Paradise_

_Para-Para-Paradise_

_This could be Para-Para-Paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_This could be Para-Para-Paradise_

_Para-Para-Paradise_

_This could be Para-Para-Paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Their lips met as the guitar solos came in. Bunny wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she rest her hands against his furry chest. Hana felt her stomach fluttering slightly from this feeling. So this is what love feels like?

_This could be Para-Para-Paradise_

_This could be Para-Para-Paradise_

_This could be Para-Para-Paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

They soon pulled away from the kiss. Bunny smiled as he rest his forehead against hers; his ears folded back slightly as a soft smile was on Hana's face as she closed her eyes.

Hana wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his arms around her waist. "...thank you, Sheila..." He whispered. Hana smiled as she stared at Bunnymund. "I should be thanking you, Bunny."

Bunny smiled and kissed her forehead once more.

So this is a good feeling? She'll never forget this moment...

...and neither will Bunny.

* * *

**Yay! They kissed! **

**Sorry if I got you all hanging there for awhile, but they finally kissed! Good for them. **

**Unfortunately...I do not own the song. Coldplay does and this song is awesome and it fits Hana, don't you think? **

**Well, other chapters will be updated. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 right here, my peeps! **

**Pitch is about to show up and he's has unfinished business with Hana. **

**What will happen? Can Hana overcome him and her fears? **

**Can the Guardians get to her before Pitch does? **

**Well, you just have to read and find out! **

**...this may be my longest chapter **

**Ch.9: Fear**

* * *

"Well, master. You feel happy today."

Silver noticed how Hana's mood changed the next night on her job. Hana had a smile on her face.

She can still remember the kiss that she and Bunnymund had shared that night. It felt so warm to her. She never felt so great before. "Oh, you know...things can change." Hana said.

Silver smirked. "Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better." He said as he climbs higher into the sky with Hana on his back. They were above the clouds as the moon shines brightly on them.

"Well, let's get our job done and over with so we can head home." Hana said. Silver nodded as he dove down as she glances at the children's minds so that she knows what they have imagined during the day.

Golden sands flow in the sky as Hana touched one of them, making a small sand dragon appear and flies around Hana's head; then nuzzling her gently. Silver smiled softly at his master.

She looks so young...as if she was a child herself. He then noticed how Hana's eyes were closing very slowly. Silver smiled as he glides into the sky and goes to a familiar ground hole. As he landed, Hana was fast asleep.

Silver then started to scratch on parts of the ground.

Two large rabbit ears popped out and came out Bunnymund. "What is it, Scaley?" He asked. Silver smiled softly as he glanced at his back; staring at the peaceful sleeping girl.

"I thought I brought her here instead of North's shop. She fell asleep a little while ago." He said as Bunny carefully got Hana off Silver's back and into his arms. Hana sighed deeply and lets her forehead rest agains the crook of his furry neck.

Bunny chuckled under his breath; adjusting his grip on Hana as he carefully went back into his hole with Silver right behind him. As Bunny came to the Warren, Hana's eyes were fluttering open.

"...Bunny?"

Bunny smiled as he stared at Hana's mismatched eyes. "Go back 'ta sleep, Sheila...ya need it." He whispered. Hana smiled softly as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck; her face nuzzling his cheek.

"...thanks, Bunny..." She whispered before closing her eyes once more.

He smiled softly as he settled her down on the couch before covering her up with a blanket up to her shoulders. He smiled as he stroked her hair softly. He then place a kiss on her cheek.

"...sweet dreams, Sheila..." He whispered.

He then noticed a slithery sand sound was behind him. He turned to see Sandy. He smiled and nodded as Sandy lets a golden stream of sand fly around Hana's head. She smiled in her sleep and sighed deeply.

It showed a puppy wolf playing with a larger wolf; both seeming to be happy. Bunny knew that she was thinking about her father. He kept stroking her hair as she dreams.

Hana felt Bunny's hand near her's and she unconciously grabs and squeezed it in a comforting matter. Bunny sighed as he sat next to her; stroking the top of her hand with his furry thumb. He saw a single tear ran down her cheek as he saw the 'father' wolf nuzzling the puppy wolf.

"...dad..." She whispered in her sleep.

"...'s alrigh', Sheila...Bunny's 'ere for ya..." He whispered as he place another kiss on her forehead. Hana sighed a shakey breath as she shivered in her sleep as the dream sand started to turn to black.

Bunny's eyes went wide as Sandy tried to control the nightmare that was threatening Hana's sleep. Pitch was behind this.

Bunny shook Hana's shoulders slightly. "Hana, wake up!" He kept shaking her slightly as the nightmare started to turn worse as another wolf was cornering the puppy wolf in a corner.

The other wolf was snarling at the puppy as it lunges foward as the puppy yelped-

"Hana!"

She suddenly bolted up; her eyes wide with fear as she gasps and stared at her surroundings. She suddenly felt furry arms wrapped around her. "B-Bunny?" She choked, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh," He whispered. "...'s alrigh'...I'm 'ere." He said as he tighten the hug. Hana had her face buried into the crook of his neck as the tears landed onto his fur as she rest her hands on his upper chest.

Sandy watches the Pooka calming the young female guardian. He smiled as he left a small bag of sand for Bunny and silently left the two alone. Hana felt the embrace tighten slightly as Bunny rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"...ya want me to stay up with ya?" He asked as he pulled away. She nodded as he put Hana on his lap and covering them both with the blanket. Hana rest her head against his chest; his gentle heartbeat soothing her like a lullaby.

He leaned back slightly and sighed as he felt her fingers running through his fur softly. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders as he felt her getting heavier against him.

He then saw the golden sand bag that Sandy left for him. He reached out for it and sprinkled some of it on Hana's face. Her eyes started to flutter slowly. He soon hear soft breathing from the Imagination Guardian.

He stared at the golden sand and sighed. He needs to get some sleep as well. He took a small helping and sprinkled it on his face. His eyes started to close slowly as he held the young female guardian close to him.

* * *

In the dark shadows of a dark lair, the cages hanging and creaking slightly and as horse nightmares surround the place, Pitch watches the young female guardian sleeping with the Pooka warrior as the golden sand protects them from his nightmares. He chuckled.

"How lovely. The rabbit and Hana have feelings for each other." He said. The horse next to him snorted and stomped the floor with one of it's hooves. Pitch soothed the creature as he stroked the head slightly.

"Easy, girl...easy. The time will come..." He said. The horse snorted and neighed softly.

Pitch chuckled as he stared at the two guardians. He chuckled.

"Soon...the time will come...and Hana...will be feared by me."

* * *

Bunny soon heard birds chirping from the morning sun. He yawned as he opened his eyes and looked down. Hana was still peacefully asleep as her hands unconciously ran through his fur. He smiled slightly as he stroked her hair.

Hana opened her eyes slowly as she looked up; smiling lazily.

"...mornin'..." She whispered. Bunny smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips. "...mornin', Sheila..." He whispered as Hana kissed him again and scratched him underneath his left cheek. His foot was rapidly tapping the floor; her scratching his itchy spot.

He then noticed what he was doing and nuzzled her cheek; making her laugh slightly. "We better go and check on North and the others." Hana said. Bunny smiled as Hana got off of his lap and stood up.

He tapped on the ground; making a rabbit hole. Hana smirked as she transformed into a small dragon. "...race ya!" She said as she dove down the hole with Bunny right behind her.

"Oh, you don' wanna race a rabbit, mate." He said as he ran on his four legs and kept up with Hana. Hana smirked. "What's the matter? Scared that you'll be beaten by a girl?" She taunted.

Bunny laughed. "That's just askin' for it, Sheila!" He said as he ran faster. Hana laughed as she raced the Pooka down his rabbit tunnels, then popping out of the hole; but it was outside North's shop.

She transformed back and rubbed her arms for warmth. "Dude, it's freezing!" She complained. Bunny shivered as well.

"Why do I always miss the mark!?" He asked in frustration. He sighed as he puts Hana on his back and ran on all fours. As soon as they got to the door, he puts her down and opened the door.

The yetis and the elves were staring at the young guardian and the Pooka warrior. If Hana knew better, they were smirking at her. "...do they know something that we don't?" She whispered to him.

Bunny shrugged. "...beats me." He said. Hana smirked again. "So...how does it feel to be beaten in a race by a girl, Bunny?" She asked. Bunny raised one eye brow and smirked. "...I believe I beat ya, Sheila." He said. Hana crossed her arms.

"You're just not admitting that I beat you in your own game." She said. Bunny chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "...we'll call it a draw, 'kay?" He said as he walked inside North's shop.

Sandy was with North as he saw Hana and Bunny walked in. "Ah! Bunny! Hana! Glad you can make it!" North said. Hana smiled. "...is something going on?" Hana asked. North sighed.

"...Pitch has attack children's dreams...and I heard he attacked your dreams." He said. Hana sighed. "...yes, he did..." Hana said. North sighed as he puts his hand under her chin; making her look at him.

"Don't worry," He assured her. "We'll stop Pitch." He said. Hana smiled slightly. "...thanks, North." Hana said.

Hana then stared at the time. "Better hop to it with my job. See ya later, guys." Hana said as she took off and jumped on Silver's back and left North's shop. Silver smiled as he glided in the sky.

Hana breathed in the fresh air-

A black nightmare suddenly attacked them. Silver roared as Hana held onto Silver as more nightmares came out of nowhere. Silver released a silvery flames; the nightmares screaming in agony and disappear.

One mare managed to knock Hana off Silver's back. Hana tried to fend off the mare that was attacking her. Silver roared in agony as he saw Hana tumbling down.

He dived down and tried to grab her.

She was in his reach-

A nightmare managed to catch her and started to dart off. Silver started to chase it, but then something hit him on the back of the head; knocking him out of the sky.

All that he last heard was Hana calling out for his name.

*Days Later*

Silver growled as he fluttered his eyes opened. He noticed that he was in a room of some sort as bandages were wrapped on parts of his body and a ice pack on the back of his head.

Silver slowly shook off the dizzy feeling on him as he tries to recall what has happened.

The flight...the nightmares...Hana-

Silver gasped in panic. Hana!

Hana was gone!

Silver got up as fast as he could, but was so sore that he fell to the ground; panting heavily as he heard footsteps coming closer. He saw a familiar white hair boy with the other guardians.

"Easy, Silver..." Jack said as he stroked the dragon's scale. Silver shivered slightly from the boy's cold touch, but sighed deeply as he slowy tried to stand up; but was struggling from his injuries.

"Scaley, don't move much." Bunny said as North and Tooth managed to put Silver back on the bed. "Yer injuries are still healin' an' it took us 'while to find ya." He said. Silver stared at them with panic in his eyes.

"Did you find master!?" He asked. North rubbed the back of his head nervously "We thought she was with you." He said. Silver cursed in dragon tongue. "...I failed her..." He said.

"Calm down, what happened." Bunnys said. Silver stared at him.

"Pitch...Hana was kidnapped by Pitch...but I don't know for how long since I was knocked out."

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock and horror. Bunny wasn't taking this well the most. They just found feelings for each other and she was gone and taken by Pitch. He clenched his hands into a fist.

"...we need ta go ta Pitch's lair...and get Sheila back..."

Everyone stared at Bunny surprised. There was a dangerous glow in his eyes. Silver stared at him and smiled softly as he stood up; letting the bandages fall from him, the injuries actually healed.

"...then let's saddled up."

* * *

Hana fell to the ground as she clenched to her bleeding shoulders as a sand axe fell to the ground; covered in blood. Pitch smirking at her as her paled mismatched eyes stared at the boogeyman.

"...so...how does it feel to be feared by me, now?" He asked. Hana coughed up blood as she struggled to stand up. "...you...can't take...me...the Guardians will-"

Pitch only laughed.

"The Guardians? They won't come here anytime soon..." He said as he tossed something to her.

It was a pair of boomerangs. Hana's eyes went wide with shock. Those were Bunny's...then that means...

"...no." She whispered; tears evidence in her eyes. Pitch only smirked. "...the Guardians are no longer exist. If you think I'm lying," He said as he got closer and puts a flash in her eyes.

"...this will let you think otherwise."

Hana then saw the visions.

North, Tooth, Sandy, Jack, Silver...and Bunnymund were battling something. It was the biggest nightmare she had ever seen. One by one, all of the Guardians were taken down; all leaving Bunnymund last standing.

He was panting heavily, tightening his grip on his enchanted boomerangs. With one final roar, the nightmare managed to stab Bunnymund in the heart. He held a paw to his heart and slowly hit the ground with a thud.

Hana gasped as the vision was done; now back in the cage with Pitch. He laughed evilly as he disappeared into the shadows. "So...what will you do now?" He asked in the shadows; now leaving her all alone.

Hana felt the tears folling down her cheek as she held the boomerangs close to her heart; now crying softly for the lost of her friends...and to the one she loved.

She stared around as she saw the cage closing in on her. She was breathing really fast. She hated small spaces and it was starting to get cold; making her chill to the bone.

She fell to the ground as she curled up and cried softly to herself to sleep; hoping that her guardian life would soon end and she would join the others.

What she didn't realized that the boomerangs that she was holding turned into ashes.

* * *

Jack stared around as he and North were inside a cave while Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund tried to look somewhere eles. Silver was in the skies and search around if he noticed anything "Pitch must of moved his lair somewhere else and I can sense something in here." He said.

North and Jack held their weapons if any nightmares came in-

Jack suddenly heard a crying voice. "You hear that?" He whispered. North started to hear a crying voice as well. "We must be careful, Jack." He whispered. Jack nodded as they went deeper into the cave.

They soon noticed how cages were hanging on the ceiling. It was Pitch's lair.

Jack soon heard a dripping noise and an irony smell in the air. He stared at one of the cages and noticed that something was dripping off of it. Jack flew up and saw something that broke his heart.

Hana was bleeding to death and she was deadly pale. He puts her upper half of her body in his arms as he checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint. "...we gotta get you out of here..." He whispered.

As carefully as he could, he gathered the girl in his arms and floated down next to North. North saw Hana's condition and puts his red coat around her slim shoulders and taking her in his arms. He felt her tense, but only relaxed slightly.

"Oh, how touching."

Jack held his staff up as North looks around as he held the girl closer to her. Pitch came out of the shadows. "You try so hard to rescue this girl...only to be failures to her."

Nightmares snorted and surrounded Jack and North. Hana opened her pale mismatched eyes; noticing how the nightmares were surrounding her. She was breathing fast.

Jack knew what was happening. "North, hold her close!" He said. North noticed that how her eyes were unfocused and pale. A blue light started to surround her, North and Jack.

The mares started to charge at them-

A icy breath froze half of the mares. North turned to Jack; asking if he did that. Jack held his hand up in defense. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it." He said. Pitch turned to see the frozen three headed ice dog, Ice Cerberus.

He released one more icy breath, making an ice wall to prevent the mares attacking the young guardians. "Flee, Guardians! Get Hana to safety!" He roared. Jack and North suddenly felt a blue light surrounding her.

Pitch covered his eyes from the bright light. As soon as it finished, they were gone; only leaving Ice Cerberus. "Now you will know what happens when someone harms the ruler of the Twilight Realm!"

Meanwhile, North and Jack found themselves back at the shop where they saw Tooth, Sandy, Silver and Bunnymund waiting for them. North glances down and see that Hana was still shivering; even with the coat around her was keeping her warm, it wasn't enough to stop her shivering.

"We must get her to the infirmary. She needs immediate medical health." North said as puts Hana in one of the yeti's arms and let him take her to the infirmary.

Bunny saw Hana's condition as he went to the infirmary. She was an unhealthy pale and she had shaky breaths; knowing that her dreams had sorrow in them.

Jack puts a supporting hand on Bunny's shoulders. "...we need to let her rest, Bunny." He said. He sighed. "...yeah, yer right, Snowflake." He whispered. He glances at hana one last time, then closed the door right behind them; letting the young female guardian to rest.

* * *

Hana slowly opened her eyes as she heard the familiar wind in North's shop. She was in the guest room that North gave her. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in her body-

She gasped as she looks down, seeing bandages on her arms and legs. Tears silently fell down her cheeks. So it has happened. Everyone was gone. Tooth...North...Jack...Sandy...Silver...

And Bunny...

She couldn't bare to be here anymore. She transformed into a eagle and flew into the sky; despite her injuries stinging from her moving. As it turned to hours, she lands into a familiar Warren.

All of the eggs squeaking at her with joy; glad to see her once more since they were still grateful to her for saving Easter. She transformed back and smiled at the squeaking eggs.

She stared at the beautiful Warren as she starts to think; who will take care of the Warren now with Bunnymund gone? How can she keep the children keep believing in them...

Tears were silently sliding down her cheeks as a familiar Pooka was on her mind. "...Oh, Bunny..." She whispered-

Sheila!? Where are ya!?"

She gasped as her eyes went wide with shock. She tried to find the source of the familiar Australian accent. She runs around the Warren, trying to find the source of the sound. It couldn't be...

She then saw a familiar grey six foot rabbit near a hole. "...Bunny?" She choked.

He turned to see Hana; his bright green eyes now have relief in them. "Where were ya!? When I went to check on ya, you were gone! Don't EVER make us worried like that-"

He was cut off when Hana suddenly jumped at him; her arms wrapped around his neck. "Oof!" He suddenly said as he stumbled a little; but managed to find his footing.

Hana was crying into his fur as she held the Pooka tightly as if he was the last thing on eart to hold onto. "...you're alright!" She said. Bunny stared at her confused as he wrapped his arms around her waist; returning Hana's embrace.

"...of course I'm alrigh', Sheila...why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Hana kept crying into his shoulder. She pulled away to see Bunny's green eyes. "So..everyone else is..."

"They are all fine, Sheila." He said; reassuring her. Hana sighed in relief as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "P-Pitch showed me that...you and the others..." She couldn't continue as she kept crying into his fur.

Bunny felt rage inside of him. Pitch told her a lie and she was so desperate about it." She doesn't like to be alone anymore. She was family to them... and she was the love of his life.

"...Do ya really believe that Pitch would take this ol' Pooka down like that?" He asked. Hana scoffed as she tightened the hug slightly. "...I shouldn't doubted you guys...I'm sorry..." She said; her voice begging forgiveness.

Bunny puts a hand under her chin; making her look at him. He smiled as he kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck; deepening the kiss as she felt his arms around her waist.

As soon as they pulled away, she rest her head against his shoulder. "...promise me you won't leave." She begged. Bunny chuckled under his breath and tightened the hug.

"...I promise, Sheila.

* * *

**Wow, this has to be the longest chapter I ever did. Well, things turned alright for Hana; glad that they really didn't die and Bunny reassured her. **

**So what will happen now? Will Bunny and Hana tell the others of how they feel for each other? **

**Find out in next chapter**

**Until then**

**BlackDragon157**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10 Is Here. **

**This is the longest story that I have ever did so far and like North said. "This is gonna be EPIC!" Plus, I'm really having so much fun writing this story. I might do a few more after this one.**

**Well, here is Chapter 10 and we are about to find out how Hana does her job now...and the guardians are in for a ride of their life as they start to help Hana for a night with her job, due to her injuries still healing. **

**Ch.10: A Race to Never Forget**

* * *

Hana smiled at Bunny as he carried her inside North's shop. "You don't have to carry all the time, Bunny. I can walk." Hana said; even though she enjoys being in his arms.

Bunny only chuckled softly as he adjusted his grip on Hana. "None of that, Sheila...yer injuries still need ta be looked at and the Yetis are the best with medical advances."

"Oh, so they not only build toys, but are also trained medicals? Now I know why North relies on them the most." Hana laughed. Bunny chuckled as well. "Yeah, I'm tryin' to figure it out me self." He said.

Hana laughed with him as he opened the door slightly to the infirmary; seeing Phil the yeti already there. Phil roared about something, but Hana can't understand what he was saying. She don't speak Yeti.

"She just needs ta be looked at, Phil." Bunny said as he puts her down on the bed as Phil got out the medical kit as he and Bunny do their work. She noticed how focused Bunny was and she was very impressed.

"...yer legs are about healed, but ya might wanna stay off of 'em for at least a day or so." He said. Hana smirked slightly. "Oh, so you're going to carry me until my legs heal up?"

He shrugged. "Unless you want ta stay in bed." He suggested. Hana shook his head. "Uhh, I take it back. I won't complain." She said.

Just then, North came in. Hana was glad to see him all in one peace like Bunny had told her a few days back. Since she had to stay at the Warren, she never got the chance to see the others yet.

"Ah! Hana! Nice of you to be at the Pole." He said as he squeezed her shoulder. Hana chuckled as she patted his arm. "It's good to be back, North." Hana said.

Just then, Sandy, Tooth and Jack were inside.

North then noticed the sadness in her voice and knelt down to be eye level with her; putting both hands on her shoulders. "Something's troubling you." He asked. Hana stared at Bunny. He nodded.

"When...Pitch took me to his lair...he...showed me something and..." She sighed a shaky breath. "What?" Jack asked. Hana sighed as she felt North squeezing her shoulders.

"...he...showed me a vision and...he...showed me that...all of you were killed by...a huge nightmare." She said. Jack then noticed how her eyes were very pale when he had found her.

North sighed. "That's what Pitch does...he can control visions of others...showing them events..." He said. Hana clenched her hands into a fist. "But...it looked...too real." She said.

She then felt herself being pulled into a embrace. She looks to see North holding her as if she was a child. Hana felt tears rolling down her cheek. North's hugs...were like her father's and it made her burst into tears.

Hana's hands were clenching onto his shirt as she buried her face into his chest; crying silently to herself. She tighten the hug as North rubbed her back as she kept crying to herself.

Tooth flew next to her and started to stroke her hair so softly. Her hair was silky and smooth. Sandy had his head low as Jack stared at the broken girl; his filled with sympathy in them. Bunny sighed as he sat next to Hana. Hana must of heard Bunnymund sit next to her, so she pulled away from North slightly; nodding in appreciation and hugs Bunny.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles. After awhile, it was silence. She pulled away and stared at Bunny's green eyes. He smiled as he gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head; making her blushed slightly.

The guardians noticed Hana's reaction and their eyes went wide. "Hana...Bunny...are you guys...?" Tooth asked. Hana and Bunny smiled and blushed slightly and they held hands.

"...yeah...we're kinda...seeing each other." She said as she glances at the Pooka. North stared at them shocked and then laughed as he patted both of their backs. "Congrats, you two!"

Hana smiled at the Pooka as she tighten her grip on his hand slightly. North noticed Hana's mood and managed to get the other guardians out of the room; only leaving Hana and Bunnymund all alone.

Hana stared at Bunnymund and rest her head against his shoulder. Bunny noticed and rubbed her shoulder soothingly and kissed her forehead. "...we're right there with ya, Hana." He whispered. Hana sighed deeply and unconciously ran her fingers on Bunny's furry arm.

"...I know...it's...just that...something's going to happen, I just don't know what..." She said. She then flet Bunny's hand on her cheek; making her look at his green eyes; her mismatched eyes have sorrow in them.

He gave her a soft kiss as she rest her hands on his furry chest. She then noticed how strong and muscular his arms were as she felt them wrapped around her small form.

She then heard tapping on the window. She pulled away and saw a familiar dragon. She smiled and gasped. "Silver!"

She got out of Bunny's embrace and ran towards the window. Silver managed to fit his head through the window. Hana hugged his head as he nuzzled her hair and face. "You're alright..." She whispered.

Silver smiled as he purred and kept nuzzling her cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Hana smiled slightly as she stroked Silver's head. "A little sore, but I think I can handle my job for tonight."

Bunny puts a paw on her shoulders. "I don' think so, Sheila...ya need rest." He said. Hana playfully glare at him. "Dude...I'll be on Silver's back for most of the time." She said. Bunny sighed in irratation.

"Sheila...I don't know..." He then saw Hana giving him a pouty face that he couldn't resist. Her eyes were very big and they were glowing.

"Pweeeaaase?" She asked in a baby voice.

Bunny chuckled. "Alrigh', Alrigh', You can go. But be back at a resent time." He said. Hana smiled and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck; kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Bunny!" Bunny chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "No problem, Sheila..." He said. She soon pulled away; her arms still wrapped around his neck and strong shoulders. She noticed how silent it was now as she stared at Bunny's bright green eyes.

Bunny's ears were folded back slightly as she playfully kissed his nose. She then got an idea that she knew that the Guardians would never refuse.

"...hey, Bunny?" She asked. He stared at her. "Yeah, Sheila?" Hana smiled softly.

"Since you are worried about my health...how would you and the others like to help me with my job for the night? I can always use a helping hand."

* * *

It was late at night as Hana was on Silver's back as the others were running on roof tops, except for Tooth and Sandy, who were flying. Hana already explained how to capture a child's imagination.

All they have to do is use a special container and place the child's imagination in that container.

"Come on, rabbit!" Jack replied, "I'm already five ahead!" He said as they were neck and neck on the roof tops.

"Yeah, right! Look, I told ya ta stay outta me way, but what's the point!? 'Cause ya won' be able to keep up anyway!" Bunny said as he ran on all fours.

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?" Jack asked with a smirk. Bunny smirked back. "Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." He said and then picked up speed; leaving Jack behind.

North popped out of a chimney. "A race? Is it a race?" He asked as he kept popping out of the chimneys.

"This is gonna be EPIC!" He said as he came out another chimney. Hana glances worriedly at the Jack, North, Bunnymund and Sandy as they race each other; leaving her with Silver and Tooth.

"...are they always this competitive?" She whispered to Tooth. She shrugged sheepishly. "Depends on your definition." She laughed nervously. Hana groaned as she place her hand on her forehead.

"...I knew this was a bad idea..." She grumbled to herself. Silver chuckled. "Hey, at least they'll make this an interesting night for all of us." He said as he flies to catch up with the four male guardians with Tooth beside him and Hana on his back.

Hana glances around as she saw all of the male guardians being so...pumped with this. There was a point where North was accidently inside Bunnymund's rabbit hole; making them both stuck and Sandy taking their prize.

"That's my aura!" North whisperedly shouted. Sandy started to walk off. "Sandy! Sandy!" He shouted whisperedly again, but Sandy ignored him. Hana laughed as Jack tries to go through a window, but suddenly fell into a hole and Bunny popped out; laughing and taking his prize.

Hana laughed at them. Well, Silver was right about this being an interesting night.

On a rooftop, Bunny held the aura-

"Crikey!" He said as he slipped onto some ice and slipping down as Jack grabbed Bunny's prize; laughing. "Yes!" But then, Sandy grabbed Jack's prize. "NO!" Sandy waved good-bye as he stared at the aura.

Silver shook his head and chuckled-

They suddenly heard a boom and North yelling. "AHH!" Hana glanced over her Silver's back to see a big puff of smoke coming out of the chimney. Hana then saw Bunny coming out. Hana slapped her hand against her forehead.

Bunny probably lit the fireplace inside the chimney where North would be.

As they came to a stop to take a break, the four male guardians held up the case filled with imagination aura. Hana was impressed. "Wow, you guys collect fast. And that's saying something." She said.

Just then, Hana and the guardians were at a small town that was familiar to them. It was Burgess. Hana smiled at them. "There are two here that I want to take care of on my own, okay?"

Silver then took off into the sky as she glances around the place. She then spotted the familiar house and made Silver land on the roof top. Hana smiled softly as she slightly opened the window, to see a boy sleeping with a flashlight in his hand.

Hana chuckled slightly as she got the aura and puts it in her hand. Hana smiled at the child's imagination. She's been getting most imaginations from this boy and his little sister.

"Jamie?" A voice whispered.

Hana turned to see Jack. Hana smiled softly as Jack enters the room. "I guess you know him?" She asked. Jack smiled as he stroked the boy's hair softly. "Yeah...you can say that...he's my first believer." He whispered.

Hana smiled. "So, his name is Jamie? I've been getting the most imaginations from him and his little sister." She whispered as she puts the aura in the container. She sighed.

"...I just wish the people believe in me. I only give imaginations to children, the only time they can see me is when I change into something they usually see everyday...but...never the real me." She whispered. Jack squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll have believers one day." He said. Hana smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

"There you are you two."

Hana and Jack turned to see North trying to get inside with a little struggle, but managed to get in. "Shh!" Hana whispered and pointed at the sleeping boy. North noticed the boy and kept it down and Tooth and Sandy got inside.

"What's holding up, slow-pokes?" North asked. Jack chuckled. "How do you feel, Hana?" North asked. Hana smiled. "Really great." She said. Sandy gave him the thumbs up as Tooth laughed quietly.

"Oh, I see how it is."

Hana and the others turned to see Bunny coming out of a rabbit hole inside Jamie's room.

"All workin' together, and makin' sure the rabbit gets last place!" He said as he jumped out of the rabbit hole-

"SHH!" North, Hana and Tooth said. Bunny held his paws up defensively. "You think I need help to beat a bunny?" Jack said as he pulled out a small bag of imagination aura. "Check it out, Peter Cottontail." He said.

"Ya call that a prize?" He then pulled out a bigger bag which was bigger than Jack's. "Now THAT'S a prize, there." He whispered. North managed to stop Bunny and Jack from fighting.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. This is about the children's imagination, not the competition. But if it was," He then places a big sack that was much bigger than Bunny's and Jack's bag combined.

"I win. YEEEEHAAWWW-"

A flashlight was soon lighten up as everyone froze. They turned to see the young boy, Jamie Bennett wide awake. Jamie was glad to see the other Guardians here.

"You guys came!" Jamie said. They all looked down sheepishly as Hana noticed that he doesn't see her. She sighed. "...for once," She whispered and Bunny and Jack turned to her. "...I just wish I had one believer." She then took off into the sky; leaving the Guardians alone.

"Oh, dear." Tooth said. Bunny held his hand up. "I'll talk to 'er." He then took off. Jamie was confused. "What's going on?" He asked. North rubbed the back of his head.

"We...have new Guardian and..."

"She just having a hard time going through all this." Jack said. Jamie then understood.

"You mean...no one believes in her?" Jamie asked. Jack sighed as he sat next to him on the bed. "...no one does. She...guards what all the children imagine and she said...that she was getting the most imagination from you and your sister."

* * *

Hana landed near a lake as she rest against the tree; her legs in pain due to her moving and not resting and healing up. She was trying to regain her breath, but she wasn't all feeling that well.

She glances at her reflection in the lake and sighed sadly. She then took a stone and throws it in the lake; making the water rippled and destroying the reflection around her.

"Sheila?"

She turned to see Bunny with worried in his eyes. "Ya feelin' alright?" He asked again. Hana turns her head and stared at the lake. "...I want to be alone right now, Bunny." She said.

"It ain't happenin', Sheila. What did I tell ya awhile back?" He asked. Hana sighed and still kept staring at the lake. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She glances at Bunny.

"I tolds ya if ya need someone to talk ta, ya can come ta me." He said again; his voice was soft. She sighed as she glances at the lake.

"...I just wish I had a child who believes in me. The children sees you and the other Guardians...but I never got a child to see the real me, only just the forms I take to help a child. It's...it's just hard, Bunny." She sighed as she glances at the moon.

Bunny squeezed her shoulder. "I know it's hard, Sheila...but one day, ya will have children that will believe in ya. It might take time, yes, but one day, ya will have children surroundin ya."

Hana glances at Bunnymund. "You really think so?" She asked.

Bunny smirked. "I know so. But ya have to keep believin' that. Keep yer hopes up, Sheila." He said as he rest his forehead against hers, making her smile as she looks into his bright green eyes.

Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him. "...thanks, Bunny." She said. He chuckled as he patted the top of her head slightly; gazing at the moon.

He sighed as he stroked the top of Hana's head. _"Please, help her through this, M.I.M...help her believe..."_ He prayed. Hana noticed something. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Bunny glances down at her and smiled. "Nothin for ya to worry about." He said as he ruffled her hair. Hana playfully pushed him away. "Enough of that! I'm a little too old for that!" She said. Bunny smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked. Hana playfully glared at him. "Well, I really shouldn't be talking since you're like, I don't know, 400 years or so older than me and I found about your 'secret' itchy spot?"

"Oh, that does it!" He then started to chase her around the forest. Hana laughed slightly as she got up to a tree; away from the Pooka's reach. "Get down from there!" He said.

Hana smiled. "Not until you catch me, rabbit!" She said as she lets one of her foot dangles from the branch. She then heard a cough from her right. She turned to see Bunnymund staring right at her.

She yelped as she fell out of the tree. She waited for the impact on the ground; but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see that she landed in Bunny's arms. He smirked. "Does that count as catching you?" He asked; kissing her lips softly. Hana giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, you win..." She said. Bunny chuckled, but then heard noises. "Bunny! Hana!"

They turned to see Jack and the other Guardians. They were surprised to see Hana in Bunny's arms. She blushed slightly. "I...think we're done for the night." She said as she yawned. Bunny chuckled.

"All tired out, huh?" He asked. Hana chuckled. "Real funny, Bunnymund." She said as her eyes started to close; now in a peaceful slumber. Silver landed next to them. He chuckled as well to see Hana fast asleep.

"I never seen her this peaceful before. It's nice to see her so calm without her being on her constant guard all the time." He said. Bunny nodded as he made a rabbit hole.

"I'll meet ya guys tomorrow." He said.

With that, he was gone with Hana in his arms sound asleep. As soon as he got to the Warren, he laid Hana down gently on the bed and covered her up. He smiled as he stroked her hair.

"See ya in the mornin', Sheila." He whispered, then leaving Hana to sleep in peace.

When she was all alone, a shadowy figure came out and glances at Hana. "Aww, how adorable." Pitch said as he saw Hana all cuddled up. "But still, there is one thing missing...fear."

He then made a shadowy snake appear and lets it slither around Hana; making her whimpered slightly in her sleep. The snake disappeared into her body as Pitch chuckled.

"Hope you enjoy my gift." He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**What did Pitch do now? Will Hana overcome this?**

**Or will it harm her friends? **

**Find out in the Next Chapter coming up real soon!**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are! Chapter 11 is here at last! **

**By the way, this chapter idea is based from DJpaigeDJ from the recent review of this story. **

**I am accepting and review any ideas that you guys came up with and I will give you my honest opinion. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you DJpaigeDJ for this idea and this is for you.**

**Well, here we go.**

**Ch.11 The First Believers**

* * *

_All was dark around her as Hana ran as fast as she could; all surrounded with corpses and blood. _

_The corpses were children around the world._

_"Guys!" She yelled; desperate to find the Guardians. "North!? Jack!? Sandy!? Tooth!? Bunny!?" She yelled again, but all she had was silence. _

_She kept running hoping to find some answers. She kept running faster and faster as far as her legs can take her. _

_She then saw a familiar ice stream on the ground. She smiled in relief._

_Hana recognized Jack's ice pattern when he uses his ice magic. She kept running, but then realized that the ice was starting to turn a blood red. When she got up to the hill, her eyes were wide with shock and horror. _

_Jack, North, Sandy, and Tooth were covered in blood; murdered. She then saw one corpse that broke her heart and made tears form in her eyes and falls down her cheek. _

_It was Bunnymund. He was bleeding very badly as he clenched onto his wound that impaled his chest. Hana knelt down next to her and held his upper half of his body. "Bunny! Bunny!" She desperatley kept yelling for his name. _

_His eyes were pale and unfocused. He lets a shaky chuckle and cupped Hana's cheek with one of his hands. "...it's alrigh...Sh-Sheila...keep...yer hopes up...an'...I'll always...be with ya." He said. _

_Hana shook her head. "No, Bunny! Don't leave me! Y-You're going to be fine...I'll...I'll help you and the others...a-and you'll be fine." She said as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. _

_He slowly gave her a soft kiss on the lips; which Hana returned as she stroked his cheek. Bunny then pulling away as he stared at Hana's beautiful mismatched eyes. that were filled with tears "I'll...always love ya...Sheila..."_

_His eyes started to close very slowly; releasing one last breath. His arms dropped as he laid there. _

_Hana's eyes went wide. "Bunny...? Bunny!?" She kept shaking him, but no response._

_"BUNNY!" She then buried her face into his chest as she cried uncontrollably; the lost of all of her friends, family, and all of the children that believed in them. _

_"Don't go...don't go..." She cried into his chest. She then stared at the sky. _

_"DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

* * *

"DON'T LEAVE!"

She shot out of bed; gasping for air and sweating. She looks at her surroundings.

She was at the Warren in a guest room that Bunnymund gave her. She didn't realized that Hana was crying as tears started to fall down her face. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed silently to herself; still shaking from the experience she had seen.

All of the children had died, and so did the Guardians and she was all alone.

She doesn't want to be alone. After awhile, she stopped her sobbing as she stared at the door. Bunnymund must be asleep or something. As she walked out of the door, she heard Bunnymund practicing on his Tai Chi.

She walked around the Warren until she saw Bunny practicing. He was doing flips, stances and attacking the dummy as he tries to focus. He nees all the strength he needs to defeat Pitch.

"Bunny?"

He turned to see Hana standing there against the door frame. "What do ya want, Sheila? I'm a little busy." He said as he kept practicing.

Hana sighed a shaky breath as she walked foward. "Bunny, I need to talk to you." She said. Bunny kept attacking the wood dummy. "Can't it wait? I need to keep practicin'." He said.

"Bunny, it's very important."

"Sheila...it can wait for now."

Hana clenched her hands into a fist as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Bunny, I really need to tell you-"

"I told ya ta wait, Sheila! If I said I'm busy, I'm busy! Bug someone else if ya see I'm too busy for ya! Now go on!"

Hana gasped from what he said. Bunny then realized what he had done.

"Sh-Sheila...I-I didn't mean what I said-"

"I think I got it loud and clear, Bunny." She said as tears were falling down from her eyes. She then transformed into a wolf and ran out of the Warren, tears falling from her eyes.

"Wait! Sheila!" But she was already gone.

Bunny sighed. He didn't mean to say it like that. He was trying to prepare for battle if Pitch if he ever showed up, but now...he upset her and probably won't talk to her unless he apologized to her.

He sighed as he ran up towards the tunnels, hoping to see if she's at North's shop or something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana was a dragon as she sailed across the starry night sky; tears still evidence in her eyes as she landed near a lake that she was at last night. She gently lands as the snow flies away from her wings flapping against the cold wind.

She transformed back into her human form as she stared at the frozen lake; tears still evidence in her eyes.

What happened to Bunny when he told her that she can always talk to him if she needed an ear to listen to. She sat down on the cold snow as she hugged her knees.

"Jack?"

Hana turned to see the little boy, Jamie. She sighed; knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her. Jamie, though...saw her.

"Are...are you Hana?" He asked. Hana was shocked that he asked for her name. She stared at him; her mismatched eyes wide with shock. "Y-You can...see me?" She asked.

Jamie nodded; also shocked to see a new Guardian. He had never suspect the Guardian...look like this.

"You can actually see me!?" She asked again.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah...I-I can see you." He said.

Hana smiled and laughed. "Finally! I actually have a child who can actually see me instead of my other forms!" She said. Jamie was confused. "What do you mean 'other forms'?" He asked.

Hana smiled as she used her powers to turn into a familiar white haired boy with pale blue eyes. "Does this help answer your question?" She asked in Jack's voice.

Jamie smiled and laughed. "That's actually pretty cool!" He said as Hana transformed back to her normal form. Hana smiled; glad to see her first believer, but then...something shocked her.

"Wait...how can you see me when you didn't believe me at first?" She asked.

Jamie smiled as he sat next to the Imagination Guardian. "Jack told me. He told me how you collect everyone's imaginations and you can transform into anything you like."

Hana's eyes were wide with surprised. "Jack...he made you believe...in **me**?" She asked; a single tear ran down her cheek. Jamie smiled and nodded. Hana chuckled as she ruffled Jamie's hair.

"I guess I have to thank the little Snowflake when I get back-"

Snowflake...that's Jack's nickname for Bunnymund. She then remembered what Bunny had said to her. She sighed deeply. Jamie noticed that Hana's mood changed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hana smiled softly. "It's nothing. Me and Bunnymund had a little argument. I think he's probably panicking right now, knowing that I ran out his Warren."

Jamie laughed a little from that. Just then, a little girl voice was heard. "Jamie?"

Jamie and Hana turned to see a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like five years old as she hold a stuff animal rabbit to her as her polka-dotted pajamas were blue.

"Sophie. I told you to wait for me and I promised to be right back." He said. Hana turned to Jamie. "That's your little sister?" She asked. Jamie nodded as Hana walked up to Sophie.

She knelt down to be eye leveled with Sophie. "Hi there, Sophie." She said. Sophie was amazed as she place on hand on Hana's cheek. "Pretty..." She said. Hana smiled and then saw the stuff animal.

"Do you like rabbits, Sophie?" She asked. She giggled.

"Easter Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!" She said as she jumped around. Hana laughed slightly as she turned into a familiar Pooka for the little girl. She gasped as she saw Hana turned into Bunnymund.

"Bunny!" She said as she hugged Hana's leg. She was a little surprised from this, but then relaxed as she held Sophie close to her. "...hey there, ya lil' ankle-biter..." She said in Bunny's voice. Bunny once told her about Sophie and calling her 'ankle-biter' as a nickname.

Sophie giggled as she petted Hana's nose. Hana smiled. So this is what it's like to be believed in.

She then noticed how sleepy Sophie was getting. Hana chuckled and transformed into a dragon as she lets her stomach touch the ground and her legs crouched up. "Hop on. I'll take you both home." She said.

Jamie smiled as she got on Hana's back; holding onto Sophie. "Hold on. It might get a little windy when we take off." Hana warned as she spreaded her bat-like wings.

They were soon off into the sky. Jamie was so amazed from the view. It was nothing compared when he went flying with Jack. Hana had beat him by a long shot! Hana chuckled as she flies towards the house.

Hana slowly got Sophie to bed and then Jamie. "Now, all of you get some sleep or the Sandman won't come." She chuckled. Jamie smiled as she was about to leave.

Jamie suddenly got out of bed and hugged Hana around her neck. She was shocked from his reaction, but then relaxed as she rest her head over his shoulder; trying to hug him back.

"I'll always watch over you and the children as long as you keep believing." Hana whispered as Jamie pulled away. Jamie smiled as he stroked Hana's dragon head. Hana smiled as she leaned towards the touch; letting the boy pet her dragon form.

Jamie laughed slightly as she started to purr. Who knew that dragons can purr? Hana soon pulled away. "I have to go. Don't worry, Jamie. We'll see each other someday." She then took off into the sky; her wings soaring into the sky.

Hana smiled to herself. She actually have children who believed in her.

Bunny was right. She hoped and she now has children who believed in her. I guess she owes Bunny an apology.

She was no longer invisible to children no longer. As long as one child believes, she will be there to protect them all. As soon as she got to North's shop, she saw a familiar white haired teenage boy with North.

She smiled as she transformed back into her normal form. North and Jack saw Hana and smiled. Hana smiled back as she walked up to them. What she first did was wrapped her arms around Jack's neck; hugging him tightly.

He was a little surprised from Hana's reaction.

"...I can't thank you enough, Jack." She whispered as she tighten the hug slightly. Jack stared at Hana a little confused and turned to North. All he did was shrugged.

"...you got Jamie and Sophie to believe in me. How can I ever repay you?" She asked. Jack then smiled when he heard Jamie's name and returned the embrace. "...No problem, kiddo. I'm glad that I could help you out with a few believers." He said.

North was surprised from what he had heard. He then laughed as he hugged both the Imagination Guardian and the winter spirit. Hana laughed. "Okay, North! I get it!" She laughed.

North soon released them as Hana and Jack tried to regain their breath. Hana then noticed something. "Wait...where's Bunny?" She asked. North sighed. "He's out there...looking for you. He felt bad...for yelling at you. He can be hot tempered, yes, but he has good heart." North said.

Hana nodded as she took off; also looking for Bunnymund.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bunny was at a forest as he ran on all fours; looking for the young female guardian. He sighed as he stopped and took a rest; trying to regain his breath.

This was getting harder than he ever imagine. He can't find Hana anywhere and he was starting to get worried-

He heard something as he got both of his boomerangs out; waiting for something as he got into a fighting stance.

The wind started to blow harder slightly as he heard a scream. "Watch ooOOOUUUUT!"

He didn't have time to turn as something landed against him; making him land on his belly as a force was on his back. "Ow, my head.." A voice groaned.

"...Ow, my back." He muttered. He turned his eyes slightly to see Hana with a little dizzyness in her eyes. Her hands were resting on the top of his head; between the ears as she tried to regain her vision in her eyes.

"You alright, Sheila?" He asked. Hana tried to shake off the dizzyness, but she was still swaying slightly. "...I think so...the wind kept threwing me back a little and I hit my head." She said.

Hana managed to get off of him as he he held her shoulders slightly to keep her standing. "Where did ya hit yer head?" He asked. Hana shook he head so that the dizzyness can wear off.

"...I think on the very top or near the back...I really don't remember." She said. Bunny looked carefully on her head; checking for any opened wound. He only found a rather large bump on her head.

"Ya just have a bump on yer head, but nothin' serious." He said as he settled her down on a log; then sitting next to her. "Listen, Sheila...I'm sorry if I yelled at ya...I really didn't mean what I said before." He said.

Hana held her hand up. "No, it's okay. You were busy and I should have waited for you to be done, but I pushed it too far." She said. Bunny sighed. "I don't know why yer apologizing when I yelled at ya."

Hana smiled. "Hey, it was a common mistake and we learned from it, right?" She asked. Bunny nodded; still feeling bad for yelling at her. Hana smiled. "Then we both don't have to worry about it anymore." She said.

Bunny sighed. "Now that's it done and over with, what was it ya want ta talk about earlier?" He asked. Hana forgot all about that, she sighed a shaky breath. "I...had a bad dream...and...I thought that I talked to you about it." She said.

Bunny rubbed her back soothingly. "What was it about?" He asked. She sighed.

"...all of the children that believed in you died and...then you guys died. You died infront of me when I told you that everything would be alright and...I was all alone. I really don't like being alone and...when you guys left...I didn't know what to do." She said. Bunny raised one eye brow.

"What about all the times ya wanted us to leave ya alone?" He asked. Hana laughed slightly. "I was being stubborn at the time. But no, I...really don't like being by myself when it comes to some certain situations."

He sighed as he kept rubbing her back in soothing circles. Hana placed her hand against his other furry arm; running her fingers through his soft velvety fur. Bunny then kissed her on the forehead.

"...I'm sorry if ya have ta experience that..." He whispered. Hana shrugged slightly as she leaned into his warm fur. "...it was just a dream." She said. Bunny stared at her. "...then why are ya shaking still?"

She didn't realized that she was shaking. She stared around. "...just freezing is all." She lied. Bunny sighed. "Sheila...I know yer scared. But don't worry, like I said many of times ta ya, were right with ya." He said.

Hana smiled. "How about we head home?" She asked as she stood up, but wobbled slightly. Bunny managed to catch her fall. "I don't think so, Sheila. Ya can barely stand with that bump of yers on yer head." He said.

Hana shrugged slightly. He sighed as she lowered himself. "Get on me back." He said. Hana stared at him. "You sure?" She asked. Bunny only smirked. "I told ya to never underestimate a rabbit, mate." He said. Hana laughed as she got on his back; her arms around his neck as he stood up. "I think I remember you telling me that." she said as he made a rabbit hole.

He ran on all fours with Hana on his back as he race to the Warren and hoping to get a better look at Hana's injury on her head.

As soon as he got to the Warren, he lets Hana slip off of his back; then scoop her up into his arms. Hana smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her.

Hana smiled as he gently settles her down on the bed and then checked on the bump on her head. "...just a bag of ice and it might swell down in a day or so." He said.

Hana smiled slightly as Bunny stroked her hair. He then left her alone for her to rest. She slightly rest her head against the pillow as she closed her eyes gently.

Around the same time around midnight, Bunny was fast asleep in his burrow. He then heard a knock on the door. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He opened the door to see Hana; her bangs hiding her eyes as she was shaking slightly. "Sheila? Did ya have a nightmare?" He asked. Hana nodded slightly; trying to hid the tears away from him.

He sighed again as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leading her inside his room. He gently laid down and pulled Hana down with him as he covered both of them up with the blanket up to their shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and cried softly into his fur. He rubbed her back in soothing circles; whispering comforting words into her ear. It soon turned silent. He kept stroking her hair slightly as she shakes slightly.

"...I'm here for ya, you know?" He said. Hana nodded as she buried her face into his chest. He softly place a kiss on the top of her head. She looks up to see Bunny's eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

He kissed back as he stroked her cheek as a tear land on his thumb.

He pulled away as he kept stroking her silky black hair. He then saw golden sand above both of their heads. Bunny smiled as he silently thanks Sandy. Hana was soon fast asleep as he kept stroking her hair softly.

He then closed his eyes; letting the sleep overcome him as he held Hana close to him; letting her know that everything is alright for now...and Pitch will get what's coming to him.

* * *

**Yay! They both apologized to each other and everything turned out alright!**

**But in the next chapter, they are put up to the Challenge as Pitch starts to prepare himself for the final battle. **

**Can Hana and the Guardians protect the children? **

**Or will they fall? **

**find out in next chapter! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here**

**I am so pleased with the comments and the critiques that I am getting. Yes, I know that my grammer is a little off, like a few people said, but for some reason, my computer wants to act funny on me sometimes and I makes it enter the wrong key. **

**Well, here we go **

**Ch.12: Blood is Drawn**

* * *

He sighed deeply in his sleep; but then heard giggling as it made his long ears flicker slightly. He cracked one eye open to see a familiar fairy next to his bed; a soft smile on her face.

"...what are ya doin here, Tooth?" Bunny asked in a tired voice.

"Just checking on Hana, but I think she's comfortable where she is." She said. He was confused of what she had meant, but then looks down to see Hana fast asleep; her head resting on his shoulder as one of her hands were resting on his furry chest. She was breathing softly.

He smiled softly at her as he brushed the bangs away from her eyes.

Hana fluttered her eyes opened, but then closed them as she cuddled deeper into his furry chest; sighing deeply.

"Tell North that we'll be at his shop in a bit, I need ta make sure Sheila didn't have any more nightmares." He said. Tooth was surprised that Hana didn't tell anyone that she was having nightmares.

"How come she didn't tell us?" She asked. Bunny only shrugged. "I only found out yesterday when I went lookin' for 'er. It nearly scared the daylights out of 'er and she asked me to stay 'ere for the night." He said as he kept stroking Hana's silky black hair.

Tooth sat on the edge of the bed. "...what was the dream?" She asked.

Bunny sighed; they had to know sooner or later or it's gonna eat Hana up is she only tells him. "...well,"

He explained what Hana told him last night and it bugged her again last night and she asked him to sleep with him for the night to make sure that the dream doesn't come true.

Tooth's eyes were wide with shock after Bunny was finished.

"...it's scaring her an' she's tryin' so hard to be brave for everyone..." He whispered. Tooth sighed sadly as she stroked Hana's cheek; making her shift slightly before fluttering her eyes open once more.

"Sheila?" Bunny asked; unsure if Hana was half awake or not. Hana looks up to see Bunny and Tooth staring at her.

"...what's goin' on?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Bunny kept stroking her hair. "Sheila...I think it's time ya tell North what happened." He said. Hana then saw Tooth. She stared at her; the sorrow showing in her mismatched eyes.

"...Bunny told you?" She asked. Tooth nodded and gave her a warm embrace. Hana tried to relax; not use to having a female older than her hugging her; due to her mother.

But for once, she actually returned the embrace as she closed her eyes. Tooth soon pulled away. "I'll meet you two back at the shop." She said and was soon gone in a flash.

Hana turned to Bunnymund as she sat on the edge of the bed with him. "...I'm sorry if I caused so much trouble for you guys." Hana said. Bunny ruffled the top of her head. "No ya didn't, Sheila. Jack usually causes trouble and he gets on me nerves alot." He joked.

Hana laughed slightly. "You know you don't mean that. I know you care about him." Hana said.

Bunny chuckled. "Don' tell 'im that or it will be less fun ta make fun of 'im." He said. Hana smiled as she playfully punched his shoulder. "Sure thing, ya big softy."

Bunny chuckled again as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and rubbing it soothingly; then stood up. "Well, we better get goin'." He said. Hana nodded as she followed Bunnymund.

He checked over his head. "How is the bump?" She asked. Bunny hummed as he saw the bump. "Well, it only swelled down lightly and ya seem ta walk just fine, so I wouldn't worry about it." He said.

He then made a tunnel. He lowered down next to Hana. "Ready, Sheila?" He asked. Hana smiled as she got on his back; wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's go." She said.

Bunny jumped down the hole and ran on all fours as Hana held on; her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Sheila...can't breathe." He gapsed slightly. Hana loosened his grip. "Sorry!"

When they got to the opening, for once, Bunny actually appeared inside North's shop instead of outside. Hana smiled as Bunny stood up; her still being on his back. "Hey, you got it this time!" She said as she slipped down.

"Yeah, for once, I actually got it this time." He smirked. Hana laughed slightly. She then stares at the door in North's office. She was about to open it, but Bunny stopped her.

"I suggest ya knock. He's still mad a little if ya don't knock." He said. Hana then remembered North yelling at a Yeti about knocking on the door. She nodded; not wanting to be yelled in Russian and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He said. Hana shrugged at Bunny. "At least he's feeling jolly today." Hana said. Bunny shrugged. "Sheila...we're talking about North here." He said. Hana smirked. "True."

Hana sees North ice sculpting on a toy that looked like a toy car. North turned to see Hana and Bunnymund standing at the doorway. "Ah! What can I help you two with?" He asked.

Hana smiled slightly; but it soon faded as felt her shoulders dropped slightly as a familiar feeling in her heart was eating her away. It was Fear...and it was effecting her in some way.

North noticed that Hana's mood changed. "Bunny. Let me talk to Hana alone." He said. Bunny nodded and gave puts his hand on Hana's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort, then leaving while closing the door.

"...I know something troubles you. You can tell me." North said. Hana took a deep breath of courage, but when she was about to speak, the words wouldn't come out at all. It turned to jello in her throat.

She then felt North's hands on her shoulders; her mismatched eyes meeting his blue eyes as he knelt down to be eye level with her. "Hana...what is troubling you?" He asked once more. Hana didn't feel the tears rolling down her cheek; so scared right now.

She then felt herself being pulled into a soft embrace from North. She clenched to his shirt as she cried softly. He was patient with her since she was still a child by heart since she was force to grow up from her past life. She was missing so many things when she was little and it was all taken away from her eversince her father had died. North kept rubbing her back as he heard the sobbing turned silent after a half an hour.

"I've...I've been having n-nightmares for the past few days...It...was the same thing over and over..." She cried as she tried to tighten the hug. North nodded as he stroked her silky black hair. "...what was it?" He asked. Hana shook her head; not wanting to explain it twice since she was still shaken by it. "B...Bunny knows it. I-I really can't tell...I can't..."

He sighed as he pulled away; resting a hand on her cheek that were stained with tears. "Don't worry. We'll figure something. We are Guardians and we will help you. We...are family. We look out for each other." He said. He pushed a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

Hana stared at North as he gave her a soft smile as she hugged him. "...thanks, North." She whispered. He chuckled as he patted her shoulder before pulling away. "I go talk to Bunny. You need rest. Sandy will be with you in moments." He said as he guided her to the door.

Bunny saw Hana and smiled softly. "Bunny. I need to talk to you. Hana, you go rest." He said. Hana nodded as she stared at Bunny. "I'll be with ya shortly, love. Get some rest." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Hana nodded as she saw Phil the yeti guide her to her guest room. As she got there, she noticed that Sandy was already there. He smiled at her and waved. Hana smiled. "I'm guessing that North told you to meet me here without me knowing how?" She asked.

Sandy nodded. Hana was shocked. "...wow, North has a bunch of tricks up his sleeves that I don't know about." Sandy chuckled silently and motioned her to lay down on the bed. She nodded as she got onto the bed and laid down.

"...you'll stay, right Sandy? I mean,...until you have to go and do your job, that is..." She uttered. Sandy smiled softly and nodded; stroking her hair. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes.

Sandy used his dream sand and started to give Hana a nice dream. Sandy noticed that she was riding on the back of a dragon in her dream; like she usually do with Silver everyday.

He smiled as he kept making the dream sand; making sure that Hana doesn't have any nightmares.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a few hours of explaining, Bunny told North everything what Hana had told him. When he was finished, North was stroking his beard as he was in deep thought. "This is serious. If it bothers Hana, then it will most likely be advantage to Pitch." He whispered.

"...I just don't know what to do, North. What if..." Bunny paused right there; not daring to finish the sentence. North sighed and place a hand on his furry shoulder. "Bunny...I know that you want to protect her. I respect that. But, you cannot let false visions get in your way. You are Guardian of Hope. As long as Hana hopes, good things will come." He said.

Bunny sighed deeply. "...I will alert the others." North said.

"Tooth already knows about it, just not Sandy and Frostbite." Bunny said. North nodded as he guided Bunny to the door. "You check on Hana." He said and then shuts the door.

As soon as he got to the guest room, Hana was sitting near the window; wide awake and Sandy was already gone. Hana was using some of her imagination magic as she made a small pegasus run around her finger and then disappeared into thin air.

He noticed how red and puffy her eyes were. She must've been crying for some time when he was talking to North. Bunny walked towards her, then standing right next to her. She must've known who walked into the room, because she leaned against Bunny's furry shoulder. He sighed as he picked Hana up in his arms; carrying her bridal-style as he sat on the edge of the bed and putting Hana on his lap.

She could no longer cry, all out of tears and was unconciously running her fingers through his fur on his chest. He sighed as he kept rubbing her shoulder. He doesn't know what to do now, knowing that she was really scared since she was shivering in his arms.

Hana then looks at Bunny; which made him look down right at her. She then placed a soft kiss on his lips as she slid her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her back as moved his arms from her shoulders to her waist.

As they pulled away, she buried her face into the crook of his neck; her arms still around his shoulders. He smiled softly as he held her so close to him; afraid that she'll disappear any moment.

Hana soon heard a snort. She turned to see a nightmare outside her window. It neighed and darted off.

Bunny got up and stared at the window. "Stay 'ere, Sheila. Me and the Guardians are going to fend off Pitch. Stay 'ere where it's safe, alrigh'?" He asked; stroking her cheek.

Hana wanted to argue, but sighed; since she was still shaken from the past few days. She nodded, telling Bunny that she will stay. Bunny smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back, love." He said as he darted out of the room.

North had summoned the other Guardians and were off into the sky on North's sleigh. Pitch was on a nightmare as black sand were surrounding him as a cloud as he smirked.

"I'm so glad to see you all once again." He said. Bunny had his boomerangs out as Jack held his staff up and Sandy had golden sand whips. Pitch smirked as he sends his nightmares to attack the Guardians.

Sandy attacks the nightmares with his golden whips. Jack shooting ice magics at the nightmares as Bunny threw his enchanted boomerangs and his exploding eggs to defeat the nightmares disappear.

North was steering his reindeers to keep the sleigh steady as Tooth flew at magnificent speed and destroying the nightmares with her speed skills. Pitch, however was doing something as he planned.

He formed a sword out of the dark shadow sands and aims it at the Guardian of Wonder. "...soon, no one will ever believe in you all...only me." He said.

He soon threw the sword as it goes straight towards North. Jack then saw what was happening. "North! Look out!"

North was about to look, but a shadow was blocking him as he heard a slash. He turned and his eyes were wide with shock and so were the other Guardians to see what has happened.

A black furry dragon blocked the attack to save North. The sword was deep in it's chest as it gasped painfully. Pitch smiled as he saw the dragon as it tries to keep flying as the blood was dripping from her wounds.

"Well...I knew you would defend them from my attack." Pitch said. The dragon opened it's eyes; revealing the pale mismatched eyes. Pitch laughed. "So...how did you enjoy my nightmare I sent for you?"

The dragon growled as more blood poured out of her chest. Pitch smirked as he knew that the dragon was soon drained.

"...so long,...Hana."

The Guardian's eyes went wide when Hana turned her head slightly; a weak smile on her face. She was shaking as she felt the wings starting to fail her. "Yes, Hana...it was all a trick...to make you weak and defenseless and once then...I could strike you." He said.

Hana was shaking as she felt weaker and weaker. She stared at the Guardian of Hope as he stared at her with eyes wide with shock and horror. She smiled weakly as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"...I'm sorry..." She weakly said.

She was soon tumbling to the ground; landing in the ocean with a big splash.

"SHEILA!" Bunny was about to jump in to save her, but Jack held him back. "Bunny! She's gone!" He said as Bunny struggled in his grip. "No she ain't, Frostbite! She's stronger than this!"

Blood was soon was flown in a circle in the ocean as the bubbles fainted and it was nothing but a puddle of blood blending in the ocean. Bunny's eyes were wide with horror as he fell to his knees on the sleigh.

She was gone...the love of his life is gone.

Pitch laughed as he disappeared into the dark air. "What will you guys do now? Now that your young Imagination Guardian is no longer around now?" He was soon gone, leaving the Guardians shocked from what has happened.

Hana had taken the hit...and sacrificed herself to save the others. And now...she was gone.

* * *

Everyone was silent when they were at the Pole. Sandy sat on the sofa in silence, a sad look on his face as Tooth had her face buried into North's shoulder as she cried softly and North was holding Tooth as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. Jack was sitting on the chair, staring at his staff, wishing to do more for the female guardian.

Bunny wasn't doing so well at all out of all of them.

He was sitting on the edge of the window, staring at the snow outside as it was dark outside. He sighed a shaky breath, wishing this was all a dream and Hana was right with them, but she was gone.

"Hey, Bunny?"

Bunny turned to see the young Guardian of Fun next to him. He sighed as he stared outside. "No offense, Frostbite...but I don't want to be bugged right now..." He said as a single tear ran down his furry cheek.

What then surprised the Pooka.

Jack had wrapped his arms around Bunny's shoulders; hugging him tightly. Even if he likes to annoy him, Bunny was like a older brother to Jack and he hated to see Bunny upset. He smiled slightly as he felt Bunny's arms wrapped around his torso; hugging him tightly as if he was the last thing to hold onto right now.

Bunny tried to hold back the tears, but was failing as he buried his face into Jack's shoulder; crying softly into his shoulder. Jack rubbed her back in soothing circles as he felt the Pooka shivering.

"...I know how it feels, Bunny." He whispered into his ears. Bunny held the young Guardian tighter to him as he felt Jack rubbing his back soothingly. He kept crying into Jack's shoulder.

"..'s my fault...'s all my fault..." Bunny choked. Jack couldn't say anything no more, he kept rubbing the Pooka's back as he kept crying into his shoulder. Jack knew the pain, since he never saw his sister ever again when he died and became a Guardian. Jack knew that Bunny was like him. He couldn't see Hana now that she is gone out of his life.

After awhile, the sobs tuned down as Jack pulled away. Bunny smirked and ruffled the young Guardian's hair. "...thanks, Jack." He said, calling him by his real name for the first time.

Jack smirked. "...no problem."

Bunny stared at the window again and then saw the Moon.

_"...please, Manny..."_ He begged. _"...help us through this..."_

* * *

**Belt the Sloth: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! **

**This is not the end of the story! So don't throw knives and torches at me, please! **

**I will update soon as possible! I promise you! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13 is here now! **

**I know that some people are saying 'why did Hana die?' **

**It is part of the plot of the story, but don't worry, things are about to get intense further into the story **

**In this Chapter, this is where Hana touched all of the Guardian's heart with some adventures they had before Hana was killed.**

**Well, here is Chapter 13 **

**Ch.13 Someone There**

* * *

Jack was in Burgess as he thinks of a familiar black haired girl with mismatched eyes. He sighed as he made it snow and frost over the lands and hills and freezing lakes.

It had been a year since Hana had past away.

He smiled sadly as he starts to think of the happy times they had, like when both Jack and Bunnymund lost their weapons at that one time.

* * *

"It's not my fault!"

"It is too yer bloody fault, ya bloody show pony!"

"Well, if you haven't been nagging, then it wouldn't happen!"

"Well, if **you** haven't frozen me Warren, then it wouldn't happen, ya gumbies!"

Hana turned to see Bunny and Jack arguing...**again**. Hana sighed as she walked up to them and wacked them on the back of both of their heads slightly; not too hard, but was enough to knock their arguments down.

Bunny and Jack glared slightly at Hana as they rubbed the back of their heads from her wacking them. "What are you guys arguing about now?" She asked. Bunny pointed a thumb at Jack.

"**Show off** here made us both lost our weapons in the Aoki-what's-it forest."

Hana cocked her head at that name, but then realized what forest it was. She stared at them shocked and confused. "Aokigahara forest? What were you guys doing at Mount Fuji in Japan!?"

Jack shrugged. "Ah, we were having a friendly race." He grinned. Bunny glared at him. "Yeah, that you were cheating on!." Jack pointed at him.

"Hey! You didn't say I could use ice streams as an advantage! So who's fault is it!?"

Hana stood between them; a hand on each of their chests to prevent them from arguing. "Guys! Stop! Look, if I go with you guys to find both your staff and boomerangs, will you two promise me _not_ to kill each other?"

They grumbled at each other as she sighed. "Alright, let's go to the Aokigahara forest." Hana said as she made a portal appear and they were in the middle of the dense forest. Since Hana used alot of her powers while practicing, she had to limit her use and the portal was enough.

Hana stared around as she stared at the trees. "Do you guys remember 'exactly' where you two lost your weapons?" She asked. They stared at each other confused. Hana stared at them annoyed.

"You don't remember where, do you?"

"No." They both said. Hana sighed in irratation. "This...is going to be very tough." She said as she started to walk. Bunny and Jack were right behind her as they stared at the forest. It was very dense and a very few sunlight beamed through. Hana stared around as she looks at the surrounding-

Bunny heard a snap. His ears were percked up and twitching as he sniffed the air. He then stared at Hana who was stiffed solid as she stared at a horrid scene. "Sheila? What's wrong-" He then saw what was scaring Hana.

A body was hanged on a very top of the tree.

Bunny made Hana turned around and let her buried her face into his chest as she shaken slightly. He rubbed her back to keep her calmed down as she breathed harshfully.

"Sheila...Sheila, calmed down. Take deep breaths and relax." He said. Hana tried to practice her breathing as he stroked her hair. After awhile, Hana calmed down as she stared at the body. "...I keep forgeting about the events that happened in this place. A lot of people will commit suicide if they enter this forest. L-Let's find your weapons and get out of here." She said.

Bunny and Jack stared at each other worriedly as Hana continued foward. Just then, Hana saw something gleamed in the sunlight. She looks up and smiled. "Guys! I found them!"

Bunny and Jack looked up and saw that Hana was right. Jack's staff and Bunny's boomerangs were high on a branch. It wasn't far from them as it was a few feet away from their heads. Hana stared at the branch and hummed.

"Well, we can't climb it since it's that part of the season and the sap on the bark makes it slippery and we can't kick the tree since it has feelings and I don't want to see a repeat from that movie 'The Happening' all over again."

"The what?" Jack asked. Hana stared at him a little and then pulled away slightly.

"N-Never mind. Let's get the weapons. Bunny, can you jump high enough to reach them?" She asked. Bunny nodded as he tried to crouch down. He then jumped up and nearly tried to grab the weapons, but missed.

He growled under his breath. "Drat. I guess I can't..." He then got and idea. He then stared at Hana. "Here, uhhh, Sheila...can ya come 'ere for a sec?" He asked. Jack then noticed what he was doing and struggled to keep his cackles in.

Hana was confused, but then walked up to Bunny. "Yeah, Bunny?" She asked. He then pointed up. "Can...you see if there's another way to get 'em?" He asked. Hana looks up as he stared at Jack; who was still trying to contain his cackles.

"Well...I don't see anythiiiiing!" She was suddenly lifted up; sitting on Bunny's shoulders. She was shaking slightly as she held onto Bunny's head. He looks up.

"Don't worry, Sheila. I got ya! Can ya reach our weapons?" He asked. Hana looks up, realizing how close she was to the weapons. Jack was obvioiusly laughing so hard that he fell on the ground; holding his stomach.

Hana blushed slighty as she was sitting on Bunny's shoulders; now realizing how broad his shoulders were. She knew he was strong, but never this strong-

"Sheila, you okay? You froze there for a second." He asked. Hana was knocked from her thoughts and shrugged. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay." She said as she reached up to grab the weapon. Jack's staff was almost at reach as her fingers only stroked part of it. "Bunny, I need you to stand on something. I can almost reach Jack's staff."

Bunny turned to Jack. "Hey, Frostbite. See that log over by that river?" He asked. Jack turned to see the log by the river. "Go grab it will ya?" He asked. Jack nodded; now that his 'laugh' is over and went over to get it.

Hana just sat on Bunny's shoulders as they both wait for Jack to return. She kept blushing; thinking how strong Bunny was. Bunny looks up slightly at Hana. "You sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"I-I'm fine...it's just that," She paused; making Bunny stared at her. "...I just didn't realize how strong you were is all." She said. Bunny shrugged. "I have ta keep meself in shape." He said as he adjusted Hana on his shoulders.

Hana sighed as she wrapped her arms around his head slightly; trying to hug him. He smiled slightly, but then was interupted as she heard Jack drop the log next to Bunny. "Here it is." He said.

Bunny nodded as he slightly stepped on the log; nearly loosing balance as she held onto him a slightly tight as he tried to regain his balance. He did as they both sighed in relief.

"Okay, can ya reach 'em now?" He asked. Hana looks up and tried to reach once more. She managed to grab Jack's staff. She smiled as she held the staff. It was lighter than what she expected.

She then used Jack's staff to push Bunny's boomerangs out of the tree. They managed to fall down as Bunny caught them in one hand. Hana then handed the staff down to Jack. "Here's your staff, Jack." She said.

He smiled as Bunny lowered himself down so that Hana can slip off. "Well, then...now we can head home now. Try to find a place to race at that's **not** a large mass forest or a haunted place, please?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Jack said while Bunny nodded. Hana sighed as she walked beside Bunny as Jack flew back to the pole.

* * *

Jack can still remember the look on Hana's face when Bunny lifted her up on his shoulders. He chuckled at that as he made his way around Burgess.

In the Warren, Bunny recalled the time when he and Jack lost their weapons and Hana had to go to the Aokigahara forest. After Jack flew away, he was stuck with Hana.

*Memories of the event*

"Hey, Sheila?" Hana turned to him. "Yeah, Bunny?" She asked. He looks at the forest. "How do ya know so much about these reigions?" He asked again. Hana shrugged as she stared at the forest.

"Well, to be honest, I think I was part Japanese myself in my past life and my mother was from Japan while my dad was from America. So, I guess this is why I know so much about it." She said

Bunny stared at her. "Do ya remember yer last name by any chance?" He asked. Hana hummed for a minute, trying to remember. She then brighten up. "It was Tsushiyota. I remember, my name was once Hana Tsushiyota." She said.

Bunny smiled. Hana smiled as well as she stared at the view. Bunny then saw a view above a bush of a flower hill. He smiled. "That's somethin' ya don't see everyday." He said. Hana turned to him.

"See what?" She asked as she tried to look over the bush, but was too small to look. She then looked at Bunny. "Uhh, Bunny? Could you...?" She gestered to him. He chuckled; not needing a second answer.

He managed to lower himself so that Hana can sit on his shoulders once more. Hana was amazed from the view as he stood up. "Well, you are right, that is something you don't see every day." She said.

Bunny smiled. "This is why I love spring. It brings new life, new beginnings...and hope for everyone." He said. Hana stared at him and smiled. "I always loved Spring as well. It brings...happiness to people when they need it the most. Everytime I felt down, I would always look at the flowers of Spring and...it gives me joy and hope." She said.

Bunny looks up at her as she looks down at him. "Where were ya in me whole life?" He asked. Hana giggled as she scratched behind his ear. "...hiding from you in my realm, that's where." She said.

Bunny chuckled as they both stared at the view.

"...hey, Bunny?"

"Yeah, Sheila?"

Hana smiled slightly. "Maybe...when this is all over, I mean when Pitch is gone,...do you think that we can have a picnic over there with you, me and the other Guardians? You know, as a celebration?"

Bunny stared at her and then smiled as he adjusted his shoulders a bit.

"...I think that's a great idea, love. Maybe one day...when all of this is over, we'll have a picnic."

*End of Memory*

Bunny sighed as he stared around the Warren, missing the young female Guardian like crazy for a year now. He stared at the picture of him with the other Guardians and Hana; who was riding on his back; one arm wrapped around his neck while the other was around North's shoulders.

"...things aren't the same with ya around, Sheila...I wish you were here...back with us." He prayed. He can still remember Hana's sad face when she blocked North from being killed.

_"...I'm sorry."_

Bunny felt a single tear ran down his furry cheek. "...I'm the one who should be sorry, Sheila...I wasnt' there to protect ya...and I'm payin' the price for it." He whispered as he laid down on his bed; holding the picture close to his chest.

At the North Pole, North walks around as he stared at the toys that the yetis were preparing. He still remembers the young female guardian being with him some times to help him with some toys.

*Memories*

North sighed as he tried to think of a best toy for a little girl that was stuck in the hospital. All she asked for was something to make her happy and not scared of being in the dark.

He had done this many of times, but this is different now.

He then heard a knock. "Come in!" He said. The door opened to reveal Hana. "Hey, North. I'm done with my job earlier than what I did and everyone else is busy. Do you mind if I hang out here with you for a bit?"

North chuckled. "Of course not! Sit! Sit!" He gestered to the chair next to him. Hana chuckled silently as she sat on the chair. She then saw the letter and read it. She had a sad look on her face. "...poor girl." She whispered.

North nodded. "Yes. I dealt this many of times in life. I just...can't figure out what to make her." He said. Hana knew that Christmas isn't until weeks and North was being pressured.

Hana then had an idea. "...I think I know just what the girl wants." She said as he got a block of ice. North was confused. Hana smiled. "Don't worry. You'll like this. Just trust me." She said. North smiled and nodded.

Hana then started to sculpt as the a few elves in the room were scattering around, apparently trying to catch the ice pieces and play with them. What he noticed were a pair of wings that looked eagle like.

Hana soon got to work on the legs which the front have eagle hand like claws while the back feet were lion paws. the tail was worked on as it had a fluff at the end of it.

After an hour, she was done. The creature she had made had some fluff around it's neck and chest as it had a beak for a mouth and it's pointed up fluffy ears on its head. The wings were tucked in as it was sitting. The talon claws up front were impressive as well as the lion-like paws on it's hind legs were in a proud position as it sits. The tail was curled up around it's feet.

Hana smiled at North. "Well, what do you think?" She asked. North looked at it and hummed. "...it is good." He said. Hana stared at the sculpture. "It's a griffin. They are good luck creatures and willing to protect the others. They are also guardians too as they watch over the humans to make sure they are safe and everyone makes gargoyles of them to make sure their town is safe from harm."

Hana picked up the ice sculpture gently and hands it to North. "Tell the yetis to make this a stuff animal. I think the little girl would love this." She said. North stared at Hana and then at the sculpture. He smiled and nodded.

He made his way to a group of Yetis that were in charge of making the stuff animals. "Can you make this a stuff animal?" He asked as he gently placed the griffin ice sculpture on the table. The Yeti's mumbled to another before nodding yes.

North smiled as he walked back into his office. He then saw a touching scene when he got in there that soften his heart.

Hana was fast asleep as her head was resting on her arms on the desk as she tried to make another sculpture, but probably fell asleep when she tried to make one.

He chuckled as he made his way to Hana. He stroked her hair softly as stirred a little before opening her eyes. She turned to see North smiling. She sat up. "I didn't mean to sleep on ya." She said as she yawned. North shook his head as he helped her up.

"You go rest." He said. Hana smiled, but then stopped as she stared at him. "Hey, North? Can I ask you something?" She asked. North stared at her and let her continued.

She was blushing for some reason as she rubbed the back of her head. There was a look in her eye that North didn't seem to understand. "I was wondering..." She paused. He kept staring at her.

"Is...it okay if...I call you 'dad' sometimes?"

North was taken back from that question as Hana stared at him; her eyes glowing in some way. Before she could leave, she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace. She smiled as she closed her eyes and clenched to his shirt.

"...I don't mind the least." He whispered.

*End of Memory*

North chuckled to himself as he stared at the stuff animal griffin that Hana told him to make as a stuff animal. Hana was like a daughter to him and Jack was like a son to him as well. As far as he can tell, they were like brother and sister sometimes.

He stared at the full moon outside, a sad look on his face. "What do we do now, Manny?" He asked.

At the Tooth palace, Tooth made orders around as the little fairies made their way in and out of the place to collect the teeth and putting them in a special container.

She then stared at a picture with her and Hana together in a snap shot one day.

*Memories*

"Why are we called here?" She whispred to Hana. Hana only shrugged. "...how should I know? I was doing my job when Jack told me to come here." Hana said as she jabbed a thumb towards Jack.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know what's going on." Jack said. Bunny was only leaning against the wall as he fiddled with his boomerang slightly as Sandy fell asleep. Hana shook him slightly.

"Sandy, wake up." She whispered as he opened one eye and yawned silently.

North came in. "I am guessing why you are summoned. There is no danger." He said as he saw everyone relaxed. "It's just that...we don't have time together like we use to. So...today, we have family day!"

Bunny stared at him. "Ya mean ya summoned us here because you want us ta have a family day?" He asked; who look entirely annoyed right now. "I don't get it North." Hana said. North laughed slightly.

"Look. We are all family. Hana is new family member and I think we do family things together. Well, when we are not busy and so." He said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Hana stared at Tooth. "I think it's a good idea. What do you guys think?" Tooth said. Bunny only shrugged as Sandy put both thumbs up as Jack smirked. Hana, however, had an unsure look on her face.

Tooth smiled. "...it might help you out, Hana." She said as she place a hand on her shoulder. Hana stared at Tooth and then smiled. "...I'll give it a try." She said. Bunny only smirked as he ruffled Hana's hair slightly.

Hana laughed slightly as she playfully shoved Bunny's hand away. Everyone laughed as Bunny chased Hana around the room, but then got stuck on the ceiling so that she is away from the Pooka's reach.

"Ya can't stay up there forever, Sheila." He said. Hana smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's what you think, rabbit!" She said as she lazily lies down so that she can sleep.

She suddenly lost her power and transformed back. She was about to fall, but Tooth managed to grab her. Hana smiled in appreciation. "...thanks, Tooth." Hana said as she hovered slightly before putting her down.

*End of memory*

Tooth smiled as she stared at the picture, a single tear ran down her cheek. "...Oh, Hana." She whispered.

Meanwhile, Sandy was on his dream cloud as he made his dream sand flow around the town and let all of the children have a good dream. He then started to think of Hana when she was doing her job and helping him.

*Memory*

Sandy and Hana were in the sky as Sandy was on his dream cloud while Hana was on Silver's back as they sailed across the starry night sky with the full moon shining on them.

Hana laughed as Silver did a loop and flew beside Sandy. Hana smiled at Sandy as they made their way through town. Silver glances around as he hovered slightly next to Sandy.

"...things look peaceful. Want to get this done and over with?" She asked Sandy, who nodded as he made dream sand come out. Silver dived down as he and Hana collects the imagination and Sandy giving them dreams.

After an hour, Sandy was still doing his job as Silver hovered next to him. Hana jumped off and landed on Sandy's dream cloud as she stared at the view. "...guess the rain didn't came after all, huh?" She asked.

Sandy shrugged as he kept going. Hana smiled as she let her feet dangle on the edge of the dream cloud. "...you know what, Sandy?" She asked. Sandy turned to her.

"...I think I'm glad that Manny chose me as the Imagination Guardian. Sure, it can be a little annoying to not to be seen by children yet, but I'm...glad that he did." She said.

'Why?' He signed. Hana smiled softly at him. "...then I wouldn't have met you guys and be this free like I am today. I think of Jack as my older brother since he kinda looks out for me. North does his best to make sure I'm happy. Tooth talking to me when I need girl time." She laughed at that as well as Sandy who laughed silently.

"...Bunny also doing his best to keep me happy and safe. And you, Sandy, you make sure I always have good dreams and I really appreciate that. I hope you and the others know how much you mean to me." She said.

Sandy smiled softly as he squeezed her shoulder gently. Hana smiled at him as she hugged the Dream Guardian. "...thank you." She whispered. He smiled as he hugged Hana in return before pulling away.

It was almost morning and they started to head back. "Hey, Sandy! I'll race ya back to North's shop!" She said as she got on Silver's back. Sandy smirked as he shift-shaped his dream cloud to an airplane.

He put on sand goggles before flying off with Hana right beside him.

*End of Memory*

Sandy chuckled silently as he remembered that it was a tie and Silver was impressed by his speed of his dream cloud and promised to never underestimate it ever again.

Sandy remembers him and Hana laughing at Silver when he said that. He stared at the full moon and sighed silently as he shift-shaped his dream cloud again to a manta-ray and heading home.

Silver was trying to do Hana's job, but it wasn't the same anymore, now that she is gone. She would mostly try to race Silver home or do activities together to make her job even more fun.

Silver stared at the moon.

"...what now?" He asked the moon. "...with Master gone, what will happen now?"

However, the guardians and Silver didn't know what Man in Moon is planning right now

* * *

**See? Hana has touched all of the Guardians' heart and she was family to them. **

**What will happen now? Now that Hana's gone? **

**Would they stop Pitch from filling the world with Darkness? Or will they fall as victims? **

**Find out in the Next Chapter! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14 Is Now here! **

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I was somewhere for awhile, but now, I am back. I have been looking at the reviews and I just love you all so much for all of the good reviews and ideas you have been giving me, so I'll tell you what. **

**I'm going to combine so far all of the ideas you have given me. Well, here we go!**

**Here we are and they are being prepared for the battle! **

**Pitch is going down and the Guardians will guard the children with their life. **

**Can they defeat Pitch without Hana? Well, you have to read and find out! **

**Ch.14 The Battle**

* * *

Jamie and Sophie were outside late at night; waiting for Jack as he promised to come over to visit them. Jamie remembers Jack telling him and Sophie about Hana. It broke Sophie's heart when she heard about it.

A sudden cold breeze flew in, notifying Jamie that Jack was near.

Jamie stared around as the famliar winter spirit landed next to them. Sophie stared at Jack as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around one of his legs. He smiled sadly as he knelt down as he wrapped one arm around Sophie.

"...I miss Hana." She whispered. Jack stroked Sophie's blonde hair. "Me too, kiddo...me too." He whispered as she kept crying softly into his sweater. Jamie walked up to him.

"Who's going to let others imagine...with Hana gone?" He asked. Jack sighed as he sat on the porch with them; Sophie on his lap as he kept stroking her hair. "...Silver, Hana's companion, is doing her job for now. He hasn't been the same since Hana died." He said.

Jamie stared at Jack and puts a hand on his shoulder. "...you must of liked her, Jack." He said. Jack chuckled as he made a snowflake appear in his hand. "Yeah, she was a like a sister to me." He said.

Jack looks at the sky, seeing Silver flying as he collects the imaginations from the children. Slver then noticed Jack and floated down towards him. He landed softly on the ground.

Jamie walked up towards the dragon as Silver knelt down, his head leaning towards the boy and sniffed him. Jamie slowly raised a hand towards Silver, but was nervous of petting Hana's pet dragon.

Silver knew what the boy wanted and leaned his nostril against the boy's palm; allowing him to pet him. Jamie slowly stroked Silver's scales. They were soft and smooth.

There was a rumble. Jack and Silver saw a storm forming and a cloud of black sand surrounding someone. It was Pitch riding on a nightmare as it snorts and stomped it's hooves on the ground.

Silver growled as he put Jamie and Sophie right behind him, his wings already spreaded out and smoke came out of his nostrils. "Protect Jamie and Sophie, I'll get the Guardians." Jack said as he flew up into the sky to get the Guardians.

Silver nodded as he lowered himself to allow Jamie and Sophie to get on his back. As they settled between Silver's shoulder blades, Silver took off into the sky to avoid Pitch.

He heard Pitch chuckled as he sends a few nightmares after him. Silver glared at the nightmares as he turned his head towards Jamie and Sophie. "Hold on tightly! It's going to be a little rough!" He said as he dove down.

He landed safely and puts up a shield made out of dragon aura so that the nightmares can't penatrate through it. Silver laid a wing protectively around Jamie and Sophie as they got off of his back and next to him.

"Fear not, little ones. Help will be on the way." He said as he stared at the moon.

Meanwhile, Jack managed to get all of the Guardians at downtown in Burgress, seeing Pitch on his nightmare. "How glad of you to join me. I hope that you are fairing well." He said.

Bunny pulled out his boomerangs as North pulled out his swords out; pointing it at Pitch. "We will destroy you once more. Like we did last time." North said. Pitch only chuckled darkly.

"Oh, like it would be last time? I'm more powerful then before, and now that you don't have your Guardian of Imagination, I don't think you will survive at all once I'm through with you. After this night, there will be no more stories of you."

He then had an army of nightmares waiting for his master to call the orders to destroy them. Jack held his staff up until he heard a roar from the distance. He knew it was from Silver.

"Go Jack! We got it from here!" North said. He stared at them worriedly.

"It'll be alrigh', Frostbite. Go help Silver and the ankle bita's. We can handle it." Bunny said. Jack then nodded and flew out to the sky where he can see Silver battling nightmares and protecting Jamie and Sophie from them.

Jack shot a icy stream at one of the nightmares, making them roar in agony. It then started to dart towards Jack. He dodged it and managed to land next to Silver.

Silver was already weak as he landed on the ground with a thud. Jack held his staff up as the mares started to surround them. Jamie and Sophie were under Silver's wing as he tried to stand up.

He then got Jamie and Sophie on his back. "I'm going to get them to safety." He said. Jack nodded as he frozed one of the mares in place. "Go on! I got this!" He said. Jamie stared at Jack. "Be careful, Jack." Jamie said as Silver took off into the sky with Jamie and Sophie on his back.

Jack was now all alone.

The mares were closing in-

A black blur of fur suddenly pounced on one of them; making it disappear. Jack stared at the creature. It was a dragon, but it was entirely different.

It had black fur that was black as the midnight sky as it's angelic wings spreads out. The eyes were a perfect shade of blue green, as if you are staring at an ocean on a perfect mid day sky with no clouds. A pearly grey mane going down from it's neck to it's tail.

It lets out a roar as it use it's tail to destroy some of the nightmares. It releases white flames as it makes the nigmtares roared in agony and pain as they disappeared. The dragon pants slightly, but then turns to Jack.

He held his staff up; thinking its another nightmare created by Pitch to destroy him. What then shocked Jack.

The dragon sat on it's haunches, it's blue green eyes turned bit as puppy eyes; it's ears folded back slightly as it stared at Jack. It hurred softly as it walk fowards him, it's head ducked slightly. Jack didn't know what to do.

The dragon stare at Jack; it's eyes somewhat with sorrow in them as it slowly approached Jack with caution. Jack then so slowly, laide his hand on the dragon's head; making it purred softly as it nuzzled Jack's hand.

It then noticed how Jack was staring at it. The blue and green eyes were familiar to him, but didn't know what. The dragon then sat down. "...Jack." It said. The voice was female, so it was a she-dragon.

Jack then recognized the voice. It couldn't be...

"Hana?"

The dragon smiled sadly as it pounced on Jack; forcing him to the ground as she nuzzled Jack; tears evidence in her eyes. Jack laughed as he wrapped his arms around her neck; hugging her tightly.

"...I thought you wouldn't recognize me after seeing me like this!" She cried as Jack stood up; his arms still around Hana's neck. He then pulled away, staring at Hana. "Is...this your...?"

She then stared at herself. "No. This was the only way to get to you guys very fast." She said as she spreaded her wings, a flash of green lights surrounding her. She was back to her normal self, but so many things changed about her.

She was wearing a silver trench coat that the it reached down to her ankles. She was wearing white boots that matched her grey pants and white shirt. Her silky black hair fell down only to her shoulders. She had perfect shade of blue green eyes. She had a blue green moon pendant around her neck. She smiled slightly; a pink blush on her face.

"...you look..." Jack blushed a dark red on his face. Hana laughed slightly as she walked up to Jack; smiling gently. "...hard to get use to, huh?" She asked. Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders; embracing her gently.

"...things weren't the same when you were gone." He said. Hana sighed as she hugged him tightly. "...I know..." She whispered. A single tear ran down her cheek as she slowly tightened the embrace.

Jack pulled away slightly to stare at Hana's perfect shade of blue green eyes. She smiled. "How are you alive?" He asked. Hana stared at the full moon in the sky.

"...well, It started when I woke up on a shore..."

* * *

Hana woken up like a startled breath, coughing out most of the water that was trapped in her throat. She saw herself on a shore on a island. She felt the wound on her chest. It was closed and all healed.

_"...Hana..."_

Hana gasped and looks up to see the full moon.

_"Hana, you are awaken once more after a year I did to heal your wound that you were given by Pitch."_ Man in Moon replied. Hana then remembered what has happened.

Pitch...the sword...the Guardians...Bunny.

"I was dead...for a year?" She asked.

_"...yes, you were for a year. But I have brought you back once more. I will give you new powers that will suit you."_ He said. She was then surrounded by a blue light as she felt a warm feeling in her heart.

Her black trench coat now turned to silver as did her outfit. Her mismatched eyes now turned into a perfect shade of blue-green. Her hair that fell down to her waist now up to her shoulders.

She stared at her new self as she tries to adjust what just happened. She stared at the moon with appreciation. _"I have also given you new powers for you, but you need to find the Guardians, Hana. They are in danger. The final battle with Pitch is in Burgress, Pennsylvania. You will return to this island in time...because there is a family here of one of the Guardians...the one that you are in love with." _

Her eyes went wide. She stared at the moon. "I have to go." She said as she transformed into a angel dragon. Her fur was black as the midnight sky. She then smiled at the moon.

"...thank you, Manny." She whispered. She then felt a warm feeling in her heart that it made her glow slightly and she smiled softly. _"...you are welcome, Hana. Now go help your new family."_

Hana spread her wings and took off into the starry night. She then saw a group of people on a cliff. She smiled as she roared in hello. The little ones giggled and waved.

"Ya better come back, ya hear!?" A voice said.

Hana nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Hana stares at Jack as she finished her story. He smiled at the moon. "...I guess he comes to like you, Hana." He said. Hana stares at the moon and smiled as it glows into the sky.

"...yeah." Hana whispered.

Jack then remembered the Guardians. "We need to get to Pitch. The others are there battling him-"

He was cut off when Hana grabbed his arm. "Go on. I'll catch up. Don't tell anyone that I've come back yet. I want to make it a surprise to Pitch. Because Imaginations never dies. I promise to join you...just...don't tell anyone..." She begged.

Jack stared at her surprised but then smirked and nodded.

"...don't take too long." He then flew to the skies to join the Guardians in battle. Hana smiled softly and then made a portal appear. She jumped and soon after that, the portal closed; leaving a mist behind.

Jack flew and landed next to Bunnymund on a building who was busy attacking the mares that were surrounding him. "What did I miss?" Jack asked as he felt Bunny's back against his as the mares surrounded them both.

"...nothin' much, mate. What took ya so long, Frostbite?" Bunny asked. Jack was about to answer, but then remember his promise that he made for Hana. He can't tell them that Hana is alive yet.

"...I had to take care of the mares that were attacking Silver. He managed to get Sophie and Jamie to safety." He said as he shot a stream of ice at the mare that charged at him; making it disappear into ashes.

Bunny realized that Jack was nervous about something, but he doesn't know what. He then puts a supporting paw on his shoulder; making Jack look at him. "We'll get out of this, Frostbite...I promise ya that." He said as he smirked softly.

Jack smirked back as he kept attacking the nightmares.

So slowly, one by one, The guardians were weakened from the Battle. First, North collapsed. Then Tooth, then Sandy...then Jack as the battle went on for hours, only leaving Bunny last standing.

He was bleeding badly as he stood by Jack protectively. Pitch only smirked as his nightmare army surrounded the Guardian of Hope. "Bunny...just give in to the darkness. Do you really think that you can take down my army by yourself?" He asked.

Bunny growled under his breath as he tightened his grip on his boomerangs. The mares started to charge. Bunny closed his eyes tightly; waiting for it to end quickly.

Suddenly, something snatched them both and landed safely on the ground by the other Guardians. Bunny opened his eyes to see a yellow dragon roaring as it shot lightning at the mares; which screamed in agony and disappeared.

A chinese silver dragon landed next to the guardians; growling as it circles them. Bunny held his boomerangs in a defensive position. The dragon hurred softly as it made mist surround them; healing their wounds.

North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack woke up when tiny humming bird creatures with weird patterns on their backs surrounded them and gave them energy. Jack looks at the sky and then smirked.

"Well, you took your time!" He said. Bunny looks up and gasped; his eyes wide with shock.

Hana was on the back of a pure white dragon; the pure white eyes glowing. Hana smirked slightly. "Hey, I want to make an appearence. Didn't want to disappoint anyone now, would I?"

She then landed on the ground gracefully as she stared at the Nightmare King. He snarled as his nightmares snorted and neighed. "How can you still be alive!?" He asked. Hana smirked.

"Oh, you know. Even if I did died a thousand times, Death would just sent me right back here." She commented while shrugging. She then smirked at the Nightmare king.

"However, Pitch...you forgot one thing about me and my center." She said as the Guardians heard a rumble.

There was an entire army of creatures that were...different. Hana summoned a sword that it's handle was in shape of a serpant and the blade shining brightly in the moonlight sky.

"...Imaginations...never dies out."

The creatures soon started to charge and attack Pitch's nightmare army. Hana stared at the Guardians, who were still staring at her shocked. Hana smiled softly; her blue-green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"...we can do reunions later. Right now, we have a Nightmare to take down." She said as she darted towards the Nightmare king with her sword in her hand as she glared at Pitch, who made a sand arrow and points it at Hana.

A sudden stream of ice hits the arrow; making it disappear. Bunny stared at Jack; who had his hands up. "Don't look at me." He said. North stared at Hana with shock.

In her hands...was a replica of Jack's staff. She smirked.

"Oh, you thought I would be that easy?" She said as the sword then morphed into replicas of Bunny's enchanted boomerangs. She threw them as half of the nightmares disappeared into ashes.

North tightened his grip on his swords and charges; following by the other Guardians. Hana was soon on the same roof as Pitch as she charged once more as his horse reared up and darted away while Pitch kept attacking.

Pitch's horse then was on another building that was a far jump for Hana; who tried to jump, but then was held up as Jack held her hand; keeping her from falling. "Thanks, Jack!" She said as he sets Hana down on the building as he stood by her.

Tooth made some nightmares disappear with her incredible speed as Sandy took out some of Pitch's nightmares with his sand whips. Bunny stood next to the other side of Hana as he held his enchanted boomerangs in a defense position as North pointed his swords at the Nightmare king.

Pitch felt something in his heart when he stared at Hana's blue-green eyes.

...it was fear.

He darted away. As Jack was about to chase him, Hana stopped him. "He won't get far. Trust me." She said.

As soon as she finished it, there was a scream from the distance. Hana smirked. "...told ya." She said as she jumped off of the building and heading towards a forest that Jack knew.

Hana and the Guardians soon made it towards a frozen lake, they saw Pitch pinned by Silver as he growled. "Silver, return." She ordered. Silver looks up to see his master and smirked. He flew over Hana and nuzzled her softly.

She smirked as she walks towards Pitch; who was backing up slightly. "You...have done horrible deeds, Nightmare King. And for that..." She paused, closing her eyes and sighed a deep breath.

Her eye then opened; now a dark crimson red. "...you are about to be punished." She said. Pitch's eyes went wide as felt unbearable pain inside and outside his body.

He collapsed to his knees as he place his hand on his chest; his black heart in pain. "What...did you do?" He gasped. Hana's crimson red eyes still focused on Pitch as he kept gasping as he fell to the ground; still alive, but in pain.

"...I want you to feel what I've been through. All of the pain, misery...and all of the scars that I have gain in both my previous and new life. I want you to feel what I felt during the years."

She then made a crack in the ice of the frozen lake. Pitch looks up. "...you will never bother a single soul for many, many years. So I hereby seal you under this lake; in a massive seal magic so that you will never come out, escape, or penetrate through."

The ice was cracking louder. "...as long as one child believes in all of us, we will be there for them. For no more they will face fears of their lives. As long as they have wonder, memories, fun, dreams, hope, and imaginations..." She said as Pitch falls into the ice, then sealed with a moon barrier with her necklace. Her eyes turned back to blue-green.

"...all children will be safe from harm."

She started to sway slightly; gasping slightly as she place her hand on her head. She nearly fell, but Bunny managed to catch her fall. He held her upper half as her head rest agains his shoulders.

_"Fear not, Guardians."_

They looked up to see the moon shining brightly on them.

_"She is just merely resting. She used much energy to summon her army and sealed the Nightmare king away. A few days rest and she will be fine."_

Bunny stares at Hana as he picks her up and carrying her in his arms. He smiles so softly as he nuzzled her cheek. His bright green eyes glowling warmly.

"...great ta have ya back, Hana." He whispered.

* * *

**Yay! Hana is back and the Nightmare King is sealed away! Yaaaayyyyy! **

**This is not the end, so don't give up hope yet, my peeps! **

**I will update soon! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15...wow...never thought I made it this far. **

**Hana nearly gave everyone quite a scare when they thought she was dead for a whole year, but she is back and they have destroyed Pitch once more, but best of all, he is sealed away and won't be released for a long long long time. **

**What will the Guardians do now? **

**And Hana wants to repay Bunny for hurting his feelings of her death. **

**what will she do? **

**Well, you just have to read and find out, ya? **

**Here we go! **

**Ch.15: Shocking Surprise**

* * *

Hana felt herself ina comfortable position; feeling warm and safe. She didn't remember being this comfortable in a very long time.

She fluttered her eyes open slowly to see herself in a room. It was her room at North's shop. She gazed around the room until she saw the full moon outside her window; shining brightly on her. She then saw a pair of crutches next to her bed. She smiled as she nodded at the moon.

The moon's shine soon faded as she sat up slightly; still sore from what happened. She gently sat on the edge of the bed; running her fingers through her hair. As she tried to stand up; she nearly collapsed again, but managed to grip the dresser beside her to prevent her from falling.

She grabbed the crutches and used them for support. Her left ankle hurting like crazy. She probably sprained it, so she puts the support on her right leg since she couldn't walk.

She made her way to the door and opened it, only to run into a familiar yeti. He roared about something. Hana smiled. "It's nice to see you again as well, Phil." She said as she adjusted the crutches.

He nodded towards Hana and roared again. Hana stared around. "...can you take me to North? I want him to make sure that I'm awake and okay." She asked the gentle giant.

He nodded as he guides Hana around the shop to North's office. Phil then burst into North's office, Hana waiting outside. She heard something crashed, guessing that it was an ice scupture toy that Phil 'accidentally' smashed..**again**.

"How many times have I told you to KNOCK!?" North boomed. Hana tried to keep her cackles in as she placed her hand over her mouth; struggling not to laugh. Phil yelled about something.

That's when North stopped.

"...Hana's awake?"

Hana then walked into his office, to see the Guardian of Wonder. His sleeves rolled up to reveal the tatoos on his arms; titled 'Naughty' and the other 'Nice' as he gazed at the young female guardian.

"You leave us, Phil." North said in a gentle voice. Phil closed the door behind him; leaving Hana and North alone in his office. He smiled softly as he walked up towards Hana; then knelt down to be eye level with her.

"...how do you feel?" He asked. Hana adjusted the crutches. "...a little sore, but I feel fine." She said.

She then felt herself being pulled into a soft embrace. A single tear ran down her cheek as she hugged North in return; her head resting on his shoulder. She was glad that she was alive, not dead.

"...I'm sorry for worrying you and the others." She said-

"Shh," He said as he tightened the hug; stroking her shoulder length hair. "...you have returned to us. That's all that matters." He said. He pulled away; his hands still on her shoulders as he looks at Hana's new appearence.

He chuckled as he brushed the hair away from her eyes; revealing the perfect shade of blue-green. "...you look wonderful, Hana." He said. Hana blushed slightly. "...I guess I was tired of having mismatched eyes that Manny decided to change that, not that I mind." She said as she gazed at the moon outside the window.

North chuckled as he stroked the top of her head. "...as long it makes you happy." He said. Hana smiled; her eyes glowing warmly. She then noticed that the others weren't here.

"Where is everyone else? How long was I asleep?" She asked. North sat her down and an elf came in and offered her a cup of Egg Nog. She takes it and sips it while North leaned against his desk.

"Everyone is at work. You were out for two weeks and they kept checking if you were awake. I told them I would tell them when you wake up." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hana was shocked. She was out for TWO WEEKS!? She shook off the feeling as she sipped the Egg Nog once more, accepting a cookie from an elf.

"...is...it okay if I go and tell them myself that I'm awake? Christmas is around the corner and I know that you will be busy." She asked while rubbing her arms nervously. North stared at her for some time, but then smiled.

"You think you can handle it?" He asked. Hana laughed as she stood up; but still using the crutches for support. "Are you kidding me? I may be down, but I'm not out! Besides, I can't be cooped up in this place forever. I need to stretch my wings! No offence." She suddenly said about being cooped up in his shop.

North laughed as he patted her back. "None taken. Now go out and tell everyone good news!" He said. Hana nodded, but then stopped from running out of the door.

She ran back and wrapped her arms around North's shoulders; hugging him tightly. "...thank you." She whispered before pulling away and exiting North's office. He chuckled deeply as he sat on the chair once more.

"Kids...they have so much energy."

Hana was in her angel dragon form as she flies across the sky; a big smile on her face as she felt the wind flowing through her. She climbed higher and higher into the sky until she was above the clouds, the stars glittering brightly in the sky; the full moon glowing on her.

She then thougth about that island. She stared at the moon.

"...I'm thinking of taking Bunny to that island once I meet him. I'm going to visit him last and take him to that island." She said. She saw the moon shining on her, making her eyes glow into the night as if they were stars.

_"...if that is what you wish."_ Manny said. It was soon silence.

Hana kept flying until she saw the sun rising from the distance. She was soon arrived at Tooth Palace. As she landed, she was surrounded by mini fairies. Hana laughed as Baby Tooth nuzzled her as she transformed back.

"I miss you as well, little ones." She said-

She suddenly felt arms around her neck; spinning her around. It took her a moment to realize that it was Tooth. Tears were evidence in her eyes as she hugged Hana tightly. Hana smiled sadly as she returned the embrace.

"...it's okay, Tooth. I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Hana said as she pulled away.

"Sorry," She said as she wiped the tears away. "I got a little emotional right there." She said. Hana laughed slightly as she squeezed Tooth's shoulder. "Hey, I would've done the same thing."

Tooth laughed as she flew next to Hana. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Hana shrugged. "Just a little sore and a little groggy for sleeping for two whole weeks, but I'm fine." Hana said as she stretched slightly.

Tooth giggled as she flew around the place to make sure that all of the containers were in order and in massive piles.

"Uhh, if you're busy right now, I can always come back later." Hana said. Tooth smiled. "I'm alright. Do the others know that you are awake?" She asked. Hana shook her head. "That's why I'm visiting everyone so that they can see that I'm okay and wide awake." Hana said.

Tooth smiled as she hugged Hana once more; which Hana returned without hesitation. "You better run along. Tell Jack I said hi." She said. Hana nodded and transformed and took off into the sky.

She was in Burgress, Pennsylvania as it was night time. She suddenly heard laughter from children and smacks that sounded like snowballs. Hana smiled as she saw Sandy and Jack with a group of kids.

Hana smirked as she perched on a tree above Jack. Sandy noticed her on the tree. Hana pressed on finger to her lips; telling him to stay quiet. He nodded. With one swift of a tail, Hana hits the tree; making it rumble.

Jack laughed as he threw a snowball, but was suddenly buried in a vast of snow that attacked him from above.

After a minute, Jack popped his head out of the snow pile, trying to figure out what just happened. Sandy was laughing silently as the other kids laughed at Jack. He suddenly heard laughter from above him. "Oh, that never gets old."

He looks up to see Hana, her leaning against the tree with her arms across her chest; a smirk on her lips. Jack smirked as he watched Hana jumped out of the tree; landing next to him.

"...that is how I win in every snowball fight in my previous life." She said as she helped Jack out of the snow. She saw Sandy who flew next to her. She smiled and hugged the Dream Guardian. "...it's great to be back as well, Sandy." She said as he pulled away. He was suddenly making pictures, but was going way too fast for her.

"...sorry, Sandy. I don't understand what you are saying. You're talking way too fast."

"Hana?"

Hana turned to see Jamie and Sophie. She smiled sadly as she made an image of a dragon and made it fly around Jamie and Sophie. "HANA!" Sophie ran up to her and hugged her around her neck.

Hana held Sophie tightly to her. "...it's okay, Sophie. I'm alright..." She said. She pulled away to stare at Hana. Hana smirked as she stroked Sophie's hair. She then noticed a group of kids.

"...I take it that they can see me?" She asked. Jamie nodded. "Guys! This is the Guardian I was talking about!" She said. They looked at her a little nervously. Hana smirked. "Oh, you don't see why I'm a Guardian?" She asked.

She then transformed back to her angel dragon form, letting the other touch her. Hana stared at Jack and Sandy and smirked. Hana stared at the moon, but then realized that she had one more Guardian to see.

"Well, I'm going to see if Bunny is in the Warren. Oh, and Tooth said hi, Jack!" She said. Sophie stared at Hana. "You will come back, right?" Jamie asked. Hana smirked.

"Yes, Jamie. I won't be leaving for a very, very long time." Hana said. She spreaded her wings. "...just keep imagining!" She then took off into the sky, making the children stare at her in awe.

Jack and Sandy smirked as they watched Hana disappear from the distance.

She then saw a familiar hole and dove down. It was all sorts of twists and turns as Hana made her way to the Warren, only to be greeted by the many eggs, who were squeaking at her with joy.

Hana laughed as she transformed back. "Hey, fellas." She said. All of the eggs scattered as she wonders around the Warren. After awhile, she saw a familiar Pooka near the dye river. She smiled sadly; tears evidence in her eyes.

"...Bunny?"

Bunny turned to see Hana. His eyes were wide with shock as he saw her standing there. He then smiled sadly as he opened his arms. Hana smiled as she ran up towards Bunny as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held her tightly as she cried softly into his shoulder. Bunny tried to hold the tears back as tightened the embrace, afraid that Hana will soon disappear on him again.

"...I missed you, Bunny." She whispered. He smiled sadly. "...I missed ya too, Sheila."

He soon pulled away, staring at Hana's appearence. "Ya changed alot." He said. Hana smiled sadly as he stroked her cheek. She buried her face into his chest. "...I don't want to experience death ever again...I was afraid that I wouldn't see my family ever again." She cried softly. Bunny rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"...I know, Hana...I know." He whispered. He then cupped her chin to make her look at him. He then gently pressed his lips against hers; giving her a soft kiss. Hana wrapped her arms around his neck as he shifted her up; holding her waist.

After they pulled away, he rest his forehead against hers; holding her hands in his. She kept feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. Bunny stared at Hana and nuzzled the top of her forehead.

After awhile, they were sitting near the banks of the dye river, the warm temperature caressing Hana's skin when she wasn't wearing the trench coat.

"...it must've been hard for you and the others." Hana said. Bunny stared at her. "...It's okay, Sheila...you don't have to worry about it." He said as he squeezed her shoulder gently. Hana shook her head.

"...no. I want to make it up to you for hurting you that badly for a year." She said. Bunny sighed; knowing that her mind was set up. She then transformed into her angel dragon. She then lowered her back.

Bunny raised an eyebrow at her. She stared at him. "Well? Aren't you getting on? Because I will force you." She said. Bunny sighed and then hopped on. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Hana spreaded her wings and took off into the tunnels. She was soon in the starry night sky. "...it's a surprise." She said as she kept flying. Bunny tried his best not to look down; since he hates flying that much.

Hana stared at him worriedly, but then sighed. "...even if we took the tunnels, I'm the only one who knows where we are going and you will be confused by my directions and I _can't_ give directions." She said.

Bunny stared at her shocked. "...you're that bad at it?" He asked. Hana dropped her head in shame. "...that bad." She whispered.

There were soon a fog that was hard to see through. Hana stopped flying and hovered where they were. Bunny looks around. "...I don' think this a good idea. Let's head back." He said.

Hana stared around, hearing nothing around them. She then saw a sudden light from her moon necklace. It then shot out a beam in the direction infront of them. Bunny and Hana stared at each other.

"Did you know it could do that?"

"No, did you?"

"No."

Hana stared at the necklace that was beaming in a direction. She then looks up, seeing the moon slightly in the fog. She nodded. "...I think Manny is helping us get to our destination." Hana said as she continued towards the direction of the beam light.

They were soon on the island; the fog clearing away as her necklace now turned back to normal; glittering in the moonlight sky. Hana safely landed on the shore of the island.

Bunny slipped off Hana's back as she transformed back to her normal self. She stared around until she saw an arrow pointing foward. Hana and Bunny stared at each other and nodded.

They kept walking forward until they reached an hill; where some people were waiting for them. Bunny puts Hana behind him and got out his boomerangs. Hana squeezed her shoulder.

"Bunny, they won't attack us...not to their eldest one of the family." She smiled softly.

Bunny stared at her confused. What does she mean by 'eldest of the family'? Just then, when he saw one of the people walked forward and out of the shadow, it shocked him as his eyes went wide.

It was a Pooka.

His was at least a few inches taller than Bunny. His fur was completely black with silver markings on his shoulders like Bunny's (well, except his is black) and he had bright green eyes. He had a staff perched away on his sash as he smiled softly at Bunnymund.

"...it's been a long time, Aster." His deep Australian accent just about the same as Bunny's, but deeper. Bunny's eyes went wide with shock...he thought...that...

"D-Dad?"

He smiled sadly and nodded. He then stared at Hana. "My name is J. Caleb Bunnymund. I'm Aster's father and was once leader of the Pooka tribe." He said. Caleb then stared at the Pookas that were behind him.

Hana stared at him. "Oh, so Bunnymund's your last name?" She asked Bunny. He shrugged. "...not exactly, Sheila. I told North that Aster was me name, but he likes callin' me Bunnymund or Bunny...and so, it kinda glued onta me."

Hana laughed slightly, but then saw Bunny's expression when he saw the other Pookas.

One of them was the same color as Bunny, but she had brown eyes and had white markings on her shoulders. Bunny smiled sadly as she walked up towards Bunny and hugs him. "...you've grown, Aster." She said. Bunny smiled as he wrapped one arm around her.

"...I know, mum." He said. Hana then saw two small Pookas walked foward.

One of them had mismatched fur; black with grey and white with grey markings, but had brown eyes. The other young one had gray fur with black markings, and had green eyes like Caleb. It was a female Pooka and probably the youngest out of all of them as she gasped.

"...big brother?" She asked.

Bunny stared at her shocked.

"...Alice?"

She gasped as she ran towards Bunny and hugged him around his chest; crying into his fur. He held her tightly to him; stroking the back of her head. "Shh," He whispered. "...'s alrigh', Alice...I'm here." He tightened the hug.

The other Pooka ran towards Bunny and hugged him. Bunny chuckled. "...I miss ya too, Flint." Bunny smiled as the two Pookas pulled away. "Ya ankle bita's have grown last time I saw ya." He said.

Bunny's mother, Victoria, walked next to Hana. "...he's happy." Hana said. Victoria chuckled. "You also made him happy too, Hana." She said as she place her paw on Hana's shoulder; squeezing it slightly.

Caleb then squeezed Bunny's shoulder slightly. "...we heard that yer a Guardian now since the incident of our tribe. I'm proud of ya, Aster." He said. Bunny smirked as he stared at Hana.

She smiled and blushed. Bunny walked up towards Hana and smiled. "...how?" He asked. Hana smiled.

"Well, I woke up here on this island when Manny revived me. This is an island where Manny managed to save your family and gave them this island to live on. However, Manny managed to only saved your family, Bunny. The other Pookas can't be revived." Hana said.

Bunny stared at her and sighed sadly. He then stared at his family. Caleb smiled and nodded. "You...are always welcomed back to visit us anytime you feel like it, Aster." Caleb said as his other family members stood by him.

Bunny nodded. "Ya got a promise there, mate." He said as he saluted. Just as Hana started to walk, Caleb stops Bunny for a second. "...don't let Sheila go either, ya ankle-biter." He whispered into Bunny's ear.

Bunny smirked. "...I won't let 'er go. I promise ya that." He said. He soon darted off; catching up to Hana.

Hana was on the shore of the island, her sighing deeply. She was glad that Bunny was happy.

She suddenly felt arms wrapped around her from behind. Hana smiled as she hugged the arms with one hand. "...I take it that you liked what I showed you?" She asked. Bunny smiled as a single tear ran down his furry cheek.

"...I'm glad I got ta see me family is alrigh'. I thought that I was the last on of me kind, but...now that I saw me family again...I'm no longer afraid. And I owe it all ta ya, Sheila." He said.

Hana smiled as she turned around to look at Bunny; her hands resting on his chest as her body was pressed against his. "...like I said, I wanted to make it up to you for hurting you so badly and this was the only thing I could think of." She said.

He was stroking her cheek as he had one arm wrapped around her.

They started to lean towards each other. "...and I love what ya did for me..." He whispered.

Their lips soon met.

Bunny held her tighter as she caressed his chest fur so softly. The moon was shining on them as they pulled away; their foreheads resting against each others.

"...I love you, Bunny." She whispered. He smiled as he nuzzled her forehead; making her giggle slightly. "...I love ya too, Sheila." He said. Hana stared at the moon.

A portal was soon made; that leads to the Warren on the other side. Hana smiled at Bunny. "Ready to go home?" She asked. Bunny nodded as he and Hana walked into the Portal and made it back to the Warren.

Hana felt herself being carried; which she didn't mind. She rest her forehead against the crook of his neck as she clenched her fur slightly with one hand. He smiled as he carried her to his bed.

He settled her down gently and then laid down next to her. He smiled as he wrapped one arm around her; pulling her close. Hana sighed deeply as a small smile was across my face in her sleep. He caressed her waist and felt his eyes drooping.

He was soon fast asleep, with the love of his life by his side and the memories of his family that are now alive and well.

* * *

**Hooray! Bunny's family are alive and he's not the last one of his kind! **

**The one who help me come up with Bunny's family is a user name Twilightlover. Thank you for the idea of Bunny's family. It helped so much in this chapter, so I want to thank you.**

**Hana and Bunny are back together and she managed to see all of the Guardians. **

**What will they do now? **

**Hana's thinking of a celebration. **

**Find out in next chapter! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16 is here! **

**This is a celebration chapter, but I'm also adding something...spicy to this now that Pitch is gone. You guys thought I would end the story like this so quickly after you guys were giving me these fantastic ideas that I had just have to keep going and you guys to keep reading this and I'm very please.**

**I'm also really happy that I got over 50 reviews on this story, so I want to thank you all for supporting me. **

**Oh and I have one more thing to say. **

**Most of you were asking me about an deviantart for this fanfiction, but sorry guys, my friends got rid of the scanner so I couldn't do one and I don't really feel like buying a new one. If any of you want to try making an deviantart for this fanfiction, it is alright. I don't mind if you guys try.**

**Well, here is Chapter 16, my peeps.**

**Here we go! **

**Ch.16 Good and Bad Things**

* * *

_It was dark and Hana had no idea where she was. "Hello?" She called out. But there was no answer _

_It was silence. _

_She then heard an evil chuckle. Hana draws a sword out as she was looking around; holding the sword in both hands as the laughter started to grow louder and louder. _

_"...I see that you finally defeated that sorry excuse of a nightmare king." The voice said. _

_Hana stared around; her eyes dangerously glowing. "What's it to you?" She asked. The voice chuckled as she felt something slithered around her. She gasped as a black snake curled around her; constricting her. _

_She had a hard time breathing until her eyes met red orange eyes that reminded her of fire that glows dangerously as if it can kill you by it's looks. _

_"...that's because I'm a worst nightmare than Pitch would ever be." _

_The snake was constricting her tighter and tighter until she started to cough up blood; feeling her ribs cracking. _

_The man started to laugh evilly as the snake releases her; making her fall to the ground. _

_"Who...are you..." She asked; gasping slightly as blood prickled down her cheek and lips. _

_He smirked as he knelt down; leaning his lips near her ear. _

_"...you're new nightmare."_

* * *

Hana gasped and jolts up as she looks at her surroundings. She was at the Warren as she tries to slow down her breathing. She placed her hand on her chest; trying to calm down the fast heartbeat.

Just then, Bunny came in. He stared at her worriedly as he saw her sweating slightly.

"You okay, Hana?" He asked as he sat next to her. She nodded. "Yeah...just a funky dream, that's all." She said. She felt Bunny rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Well, we need ta get to North's shop. A Guardian meeting has been called." He said as he helped her up. Hana stared at him as she walked beside him. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Don' know. All I know is that North said that Manny need ta summon all of us." He said as he made a hole. Hana already knew the message and got on his back; her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He hopped down as he darted around the tunnels on all fours; Hana holding on with her arms around his neck.

He jumped out of the hole to appear infront of North's shop outside the door. Hana and Bunny stared at each other. "...hey, at least you're closer." She said as she got off of his back.

They walked in and appeared by the globe where all of the Guardians were gathered. North saw Bunny and Hana. "Sorry if it was short notice. But Man in Moon has something to say."

Hana stared at the Moon. "...has something happened?" She asked. North shrugged. "He won't tell. Told me to get all Guardians here." He said. Hana got out her moon pendant and held it close.

_"...what news do you bring, old friend?"_ She asked.

Just then, the moon shined a moon beam near the summoning circle as an image appear. It was a dark figure with a black cloak, the red orange eyes burning with fire.

Hana gasped slightly as she clenched her shirt where her heart was.

She saw that man in her dreams!

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped slightly as she turned to see Jack with a concern look. "You okay?" He asked. Hana nodded. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine." She lied. Jack knew she was lying, but didn't push it.

"...this is serious." North said. Hana stared at him. "You know him, North?" She asked. He sighed as he stared at the image. "Yes. We go way back. That...my Guardians...is none other than Lucifer J. Crimson, the Spirit of Halloween." North said.

Hana stared at him as a black snake was curled around Lucifer's shoulder in the image. "He is dangerous. More dangerous than Pitch. He had been sealed years ago, but Man in Moon says he's back." North said as the Guardians stared at him.

He then stared at Hana and Jack. "If you encounter Lucifer, run. You two aren't strong enough to face him." North said. Hana and Jack knew that North was serious about this and nodded; telling North that they understood.

Hana kept staring at Lucifer as his deep red orange eyes kept staring at her. She felt her heart jumped slightly and it kept reminding her of the dream she had last night.

She can still feel the snake curling around her neck; strangling her-

Hana suddenly felt pain her chest and her ribs. She can feel herself in cold sweat as she was trying to control her breathing. "Sheila?" Bunny asked; seeing her panic from something.

She then ran out of North's shop; outside in the cold snow as she collapse to her knees. She kept gasping as she can feel her throat burning from something as she started to cough. Blood was on the snowy ground. She knew there were marks on her neck and she just now noticed.

Her eyes went wide with shock.

Lucifer knows about her and he's attacking her in her own dreams. She coughed up some blood as she tried to control her breathing. She stood up weakily as she kept gasping; her chest hurting her-

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jack staring at her. He was shocked to see blood on the snow ground. Hana kept coughing up the blood as Jack rubbed her back.

She was shaking slightly as she felt Jack's arms around her; pulling her to his chest. Jack then used his ice magic to cool Hana's neck from the mark. She whimpered from the icy touch, but didn't move away. She knew that Jack was trying to help her.

"Easy...easy..." He whispered as Hana leant into his shoulder; clenching onto his blue sweater slightly as she gasped slightly for air. He tried to cool down the marks she had on her neck with his icy cold touch as he kept hearing Hana breathe harshfully.

He felt her dropped, but he caught her fall as he picked her up and carried her into his arms. She was shaking as Jack stared at her worriedly; her pale eyes staring at his icy blue eyes, clenching onto his sweater.

"Hana...what happened?" He asked. Hana buried her face into his shoulder; gasping slightly.

"L...Lu...cifer..." She gasped slightly as she clenched tighter to his sweater; her shivering increasing. He adjusted his grip on Hana as he carried her back inside.

As Jack made it inside, he took her straight to the infirmary and gently laid her down. She kept gasping as she tried to fight to stay awake and not to fall into unconciousness.

"Easy...just rest. You need it." He said. Hana shook her head.

"Dreams...attacks..." She tried so hard to stay awake as the other Guardians came in. Bunny saw Hana and checked over. "She was coughing blood when I went to check on her." Jack said.

Bunny stared at the marks that stained her neck. He then pressed his paws where her ribs were.

She gasped painfully as she hissed through a shaky breath. Bunny then stroked her forehead slightly, making her relax slightly. "...'er ribs taken a hit on her. They aren't brokin', but feels cracked." Bunny said as he moves Hana slightly to take off her trench coat.

Her pale eyes were unfocused as she tried her best to stay awake.

"Sheila...ya need rest." He then turned to Sandy, who nodded and tried to sprinkle sand on her-

The moon started to shine on them.

_"Don't,"_ Manny informed as North stared at the moon then at Hana. _"...it will only be an advantage to Lucifer if she falls to unconciousness."_

Bunny stared at Hana as she stared at Bunny. He sighed sadly as he stroked her cheek; making her smile slightly. "You can fight this, Sheila...I know ya can." He whispered.

Hana sighed deeply and smiled. "...I know, Bunny." She whispered. He smiled softly as he kept stroking her cheek as Tooth bandage her neck. Hana coughed up a little blood as Bunny kept holding her hand.

Bunny nuzzled Hana as his damp, pink nose rest against Hana's forehead. Hana smiled as she closed her eyes; leaning against the rabbit's touch. Bunny smiled as he continued to nuzzle Hana's forehead, then her cheek.

She was like a wild animal that was untamable to others, but with time and patients, they will let some of them through them. And Bunny can handle wild untamed animals.

Just then, Silver saw his master and gapsed slightly. He flew and landed on the bed in his small form and nuzzled Hana's cheek; hurring sadly as he tried to get his master to stay awake. Hana stared at him and nodded; telling him what has to be done.

He noticed the injuries on her neck and had a serious look; nodding at Hana as he spread his wings. Silver dust started to spread around her body. Silver closed his eyes and started to chant a hidden spell.

_"Serpents one and Serpents all, _

_"Please come heed my dragon call. _

_"Those among that are within thyself _

_"Heal my master, restore herself. _

_"Evil within her, go and flee_

_"Now leave my master be!"_

As he finished the line, there was a purplish creature that came out of her body; in a shape of a snake and then disappeared into the silver light that blinded the creature.

Hana sighed deeply; now unconcious as she started to breath normally. Silver folded his wings and nuzzled Hana's cheek before lying next to her shoulder; his head resting near her head. Silver then saw the confusing looks on the Guardians.

"...it was an ancient healing spell that we dragons know. We can't use it unless it was absolutely necessary. She had a dark creature manipulating her and I managed to eliminate it. You can all relax; she will be fine in the morning."

Bunny glances at Hana before kissing her on the forehead as she slept to regain her strength. The Guardians left the room, except for Jack and Bunny. Jack sighed as she sighed a shaky breath. He made a small block of ice, the wrapping it in a small cloth and placing it on Hana's throat.

"...this should take down the swelling on her neck." Jack said as he stood by Bunny. Bunny stared at him and then nodded in appreciation.

When Jack left, Bunny stared at Hana as she sleep peacefully. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "...sleep well, Sheila..." He whispered as he walks out of the room; closing the door behind him slightly.

* * *

The next morning, Bunny was with North and Jack as they talked about the situation that Jack told them. "...are you sure that's what you think?" North asked. Jack nodded.

"...Lucifer knows about Hana and he attacked her in her dreams last night. I noticed how she reacted when she saw the image of him yesterday. She was panicking and I managed to calm her down slightly, though." Jack said.

Bunny stared at the young guardian with his arms crossed on his furry chest; leaning against the wall slightly and hearing all of this. "Well, Scaley managed to eliminate what was attacking 'er."

Just then, A yeti burst in; roaring about something. North was about to yell at the Yeti, but then stopped from what the Yeti said. "...oh, dear." He said. Bunny stared at him.

"What? What's goin' on?" Bunny asked. North kinda smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"...Hana is gone."

...it's true, Hana is not in her bed; the bandages on the floor...and the worst part?

Bunny was _not_ taking this very well.

"W-We gotta find 'er! What if she is in danger!? Who knows when Lucifer-"

"BUNNY!"

Bunny froze on the spot when North yelled; making him froze in place from his panic episode. "I have special globe. Allows anyone to see what they desire." He said as he gave Bunny a special globe that was pure white.

"...show me Hana." He whispered.

Then, an image showed above the globe like the moon crystal does. It showed a cloudy sky and the sun was shining brightly. They suddenly heard laughter. The image then showed Hana in her angel dragon form as she climbed higher and higher into the sky.

Hana had a wide smile on her face as her wings soar through the sky; the sun shining on her pure black fur. She started to hover down slightly to be near the ocean.

"...feels good to be outside. Even though it is winter, the breeze feels nice." She said as she glides across the sky and about a feet away from the ocean.

She then dipped one of her wings in the water; making them ripple slightly apart. Hana then started to remember something. She then looks down guilty slightly.

"...something tells me that I'm going to be scolded when I get back...and from a familiar Pooka as well." She said as she climbed into the sky. The snow started to increase.

She shook off the snow that was piling on her face as she saw the workshop ahead. She then landed inside the globe room where she saw Bunny with his arms folded across his chest; tapping his foot slightly with an eye brow raised. Hana transformed back and looks down at her feet; one of her foot shuffling slightly.

"...I'm sorry. I felt better when I woke up and I just wanted the fresh air. I didn't go out too far. I only managed to fly outside the snow storm and flew right back." She said. She knew that Bunny walked foward and stopped right infront of her.

She closed her eyes tightly; wanting the scolding to get done and over with.

Instead, she was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace from Bunny; her hands pinned onto his chest. She stared at him a little confused, but then sighed silently as she wrapped her arms around the Pooka; returning the embrace.

"...please don' scare us like that." Bunny asked. Hana smirked as she tighten the embrace slightly. "...no promises." She whispered. Bunny chuckled at that as he pulled away.

"...how's the ribs treatin' ya?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Well, they don't hurt as much, so that's a good sign. I can move more freely now. And my throat hasn't been hurting since yesterday."

Bunny smirked. "Well, at least yer okay now." He said. Hana smirked. "Hey. It'll take more than just cracked ribs to take this girl down." She said as she jab a thumb to herself.

Bunny shook his head and laughed. Yep, that's Hana alright. Once you try to take her out, she'll never back down.

Hana then stares at North. "Say, North. Can I talk to you about something quickly? It's kinda important." She said. North nodded as he guided Hana on a far corner; away from Bunny and Jack.

They stared at each other, then at North and Hana as they talk. "What are they saying, Bunny?" Jack asked. Bunny tried to focus his hearing, but for some reason, he couldn't hear them at all.

"...don't know." He said. Jack stared at him dumbfounded.

"Dude...you're a rabbit and you can't even hear what they are saying?" Jack asked. Bunny glared at him. "Hey! Watch what yer sayin' befo' I shut yer yap for ya." He said. Hana and North came back. Hana smirked.

"You are probably wondering why you couldn't hear our conversation. That's because I made a mute sheild around me and North so that you couldn't hear us. Nice try, Bunny." She said as she winked.

She then made a portal and went through it, leaving some mist behind. Bunny stared at North. "Well? What did she ask for?" Bunny asked. North didn't say anything. "Don't worry, Bunny. You will know by tonight." He said.

* * *

It was slowly night time and there were decorations were up inside North's shop. Bunny was a little nervous about Hana. She had been gone for almost all day and she didn't come back yet.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North asked. Bunny just glared at him and continued his pacing.

Just then, they heard flapping. Bunny turned to see Hana in her dragon form. She folded her wings and stared at the Guardians. The only thing she did was smirked.

"Sorry if we're late," She stated, "The storm was giving us trouble." She said. Bunny cocked his head; an eye brow raised. What does she mean by 'we' and 'us'? He then realized that someone was on her back.

It was Bunny's family.

Alice and Flint saw Bunny and smiled. Bunny stared at Hana surprised. She then smiled sadly as she walked up to Bunny, her ears tucked slightly while crouched down.

"...I thought that you would want your family here for the celebration. They don't seem to mind." She said. Bunny smiled as he ruffled the top of Hana's head; which mad her purr and shiver in delight from the Pooka's touch.

Caleb smirked. "Sheila knows how ta convince us ta come, Aster." He said. Bunny stared at Hana, who blushed slightly. Just then, Jack came in. "Sorry if I'm late. Russia was off schedule and I have to-"

He then saw Alice and she stared right back at the winter spirit. Hana and Bunny glanced at the two.

Bunny then realized what just happened.

He slouched against the wall; his worst day to come has happened. "...out of all the people..." He muttered as Hana patted his shoulder sympathetically as Victoria giggle slightly as Caleb shook his head; a soft smirk on his face.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Hana said as she tried to cheer up the Pooka warrior of Hope. He slouched against the wall even more; a hand covering his face. "...why did it had ta be him...?" He asked himself. Hana was worried about Bunny.

She then had an idea.

Bunny was in his own depression episode. Alice, his own sister and youngest of the family, has fallen in love with the Winter spirit Jack Frost. He didn't realize what Hana was doing.

He then felt a furry tap on his shoulder. He turned slightly, but then his eyes went wide with shock.

Hana had transform herself into a Pooka, just for him.

Her fur was a silky black with silver tatoo markings on her shoulder. The bottom part of her face, her chest, and her feet were a pearly grey. Her perfect shade of blue-green eyes staring at him with a soft smile on her face. She had the moon necklace around her furry neck. She was still her normal height and the top part of her head still reach to his shoulders.

"...feel better, now?"

Bunny stared at her a little shocked, but then smiled softly as he pulled Hana into a hug. "...thanks, Hana." He said. Hana smiled as she tighten the embrace; nuzzling the bottom part of his chin as he nuzzled her forehead.

In the night, The guardians, Bunny's family, and some creatures from the Twilight realm were having a big celebration. As Hana and Caleb were talking to each other, they suddenly heard a big laughter.

Hana turned her head to see North laughing as Bunny place a paw on his face; shaking it slightly as his ears were folded back slightly. Hana and Caleb walks to the group.

"What did North do this time?" Hana asked. North pointed up where Alice and Jack were standing at. Hana covered her mouth; trying to contain her cackles as Caleb laughed.

Jack and Alice were under a mistletoe. (A/N:...CURSE those mistletoes!)

Alice was blushing a dark shade of red as it was shown on her furry face. Jack was also blushing a dark red as well. "Go on, guys! It's Christmas tradition." Hana said. Bunny glared at her.

"Don't encourage them!" He said. Alice stared at Jack and gulped slightly. Jack rubbed the back of his head slightly. Their face started to lean towards each other.

Their lips soon met.

They pulled away slightly; still blushing slightly. Alice smiled as she nuzzled Jack's cheek with her pink nose. Jack stared at her a little surprised, but then smiled softly as he kissed her forehead.

Hana smirked at Bunny. "...no escaping it now, Bunny." Hana said. Bunny sighed as he stared at Hana.

In his eyes, she was perfect as a Pooka. She looks so healthy and pure as a Pooka. He always wondered if she would ever consider to be a Pooka to stay by his side. She looks...**perfect** right now. Hana then noticed that Bunny was staring at her.

"...something wrong?" She asked. Bunny noticed and then smiled. "...nah, it's fine." He said. Hana stared at him, but then smiled so softly.

Hana stares at the dancing couples that were on the dance floor when the party was still going, really late at night as Hana was back to her normal self.

Alice was with Jack. Flint managed to sneak a dance with Tooth as they were talking about something. Caleb and Victoria were dancing; Victoria's head resting against Caleb's shoulder as he held her close to him. North and Sandy were hanging back; having a drink as North told about his successfull year of Christmas this year; Sandy laughing silently.

Hana was surrounded by the ones she loves. She consider them as family.

"...care ta dance, Sheila?"

Hana turned to see Bunny; smiling softly at her. She gulped slightly. "...tell you the truth, Bunny...I don't know how to dance." She said. Bunny stared at her a little surprise, but then remember about her past life.

He smiled softly as he held her hand in his; guiding her to the dance floor. "Place yer hand here." He guided her other hand on his shoulder as he still held her hand in his. He then place his free hand on her waist.

"Now, let's say I put me foot here." He said as he place one foot forwards. Hana looks down and place the foot one step back. "See? That's it. Now, when I put me foot on the side like this." He said as he made his foot turn slightly to the right. Hana gulped as she tried to follow his steps as he guide her through the dance.

Bunny smiled. "See? Yer gettin' the hang of this." He said. Hana still was looking down; trying not to step on his foot. He then place his hand under her chin; making her look at him.

"..'s alrigh', Hana. You won't make any mistakes." He said as he kept guiding her through the slow waltz. She kept staring into those bright green eyes as felt her heart racing slightly.

"...see? Yer getting it." He said. Hana smiled as she kept her gaze at Bunny as he twirled her around. He then place bothe hands on her waist; picking her up and spinned her around. She had her hands resting on he broad shoulders; her nose touching his pink nose.

Everything faded away from them; Hana's beautiful blue-green eyes staring into Bunny's bright green eyes. She blushed slightly, but then smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled as he rest his forehead against hers; still gazing at her eyes.

Bunny then looks up; smiling softly. There was a mistletoe over their heads. Hana smiled sadly as scratched Bunny behind his ear. He chuckled silently, but then softly placed his lips against hers.

Hana deepened the kiss as she tighten her grip around his neck as he tighten his grip around her waist. As they both pulled away, they were both gasping for air. Hana smiled slightly as she rest her head against his shoulder.

He smiled softly as he tighten the hug. He then felt Hana's grip around his neck loosening slightly. He chuckled. Hana must've fallen asleep. He shifted slightly so that he was carrying her; his arms around her shoulders and under her knees.

Hana still had her arms around his neck; her head resting on his furry shoulder. He smiled as he stared at North. "...I'm takin' Sheila back to the Warren. See ya tomorrow, North." He said. North nodded as Caleb walks up to see Hana.

He smiled as he brushed the hair away from Hana's face; revealing her peaceful face. "...you chose good, Aster." He said. Bunny smiled as he adjusted his grip on Hana.

Bunny soon made a tunnel. "...see ya, Dad." He said as he jumped down the tunnel. He was soon in the Warren; being it at nighttime. He then stared at the girl in his arms.

He walked inside his home and gently place her on the couch; covering her up with a blanket up to her shoulders. He stroked her hair and smiled softly. "...see ya in the mornin', Sheila." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

He soon got to his bed and was fast asleep.

It was great night for the both of them; both now having a family.

* * *

**Stay with me, my peeps! I want to keep going on this fanfiction! I'm going to add something that will knock your socks off soon, but it won't be for awhile. **

**Till we next see the next chapter! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Yay! We are at Chapter 17 now! **

**I just want to say 'wow' everyone! I am please that you guys are encouraging me to keep going forward with this fanfiction and I am so happy that you all support me. **

***sniff* *sniff* Thank you all. **

**Also, there is one person, who also used a username called 'Twilight Lover' and that follower had tried so hard to do many deviantart of it and I give it around of applause. Thank you, TwilightLover. **

**Just look up 'Hana the Guardian of Imagination' on and click on Twilightlover's (It's actually silverwolfcrystal12) account. I think it's an excellent job that she tried so hard to make all of the deviantarts of Bunny, Hana and Bunny's family.**

**Well, let's get going, shall we? **

**Ch.17: Twists and Turns**

* * *

"...I just realize something." Jack suddenly said.

Everyone glances up at Jack who was leaning against the wall. North was reading a book while Sandy just woke up from his nap. Tooth was with Baby Tooth to go over which teeth needs to be discovered. Hana and Bunnymund were playing a game of chess.

"...this betta' be good, Frostbite." Bunny said. Hana stared at Bunny and rolled her eyes. "What did you realize, Jack?" Hana asked. Jack twirled his staff around as he looks up.

"...now that Pitch is gone for a long time, doesn't that make Lucifer the new Nightmare king?"

Hana stared at him, then at North. "I think he might be onto something. Keep going, Jack." Hana said. Jack propped himself off the wall and walked around, a snowflake twirling around his fingers.

"Well, Halloween is about scare and horror, right? So, now that Pitch is not around causing nightmares, that probably means that Lucifer is going to be twice as hard than Pitch will ever be. I just now realize that." Jack said. Bunny was actually shocked from what Jack just said. "...I think Frostbite is right 'bout this, mate." He said to North.

North humed for a bit before nodding. "It is true. Lucifer was more powerful than Pitch. That's why we need to figure out plan." He said as stood up. Hana glance at the board and hummed. "...which means we have to train just as twice as hard and don't let our guards down because of him." She moved her knight near Bunny's queen.

"Checkmate."

Bunny glances at Hana, then at the board. He sighed. "...ya beat me, Sheila." Hana smiled as she gathered up the pieces. "Wanna go again?" She asked. Bunny chuckled as he glance at his chess pieces.

"How can you two just play Chess like there's no tomorrow?" Jack asked. Hana stared at him as Bunny moved his pawn two forward. "Well, me and Bunny usually like to be at peace at mind and Chess is a good solution. It helps us focus a bit more." She said as she moved her pawn one forward.

Jack stared at the Pooka warrior and the Imagination creator as they continue their game of chess. Jack leaned his head near Sandy. "...should we be worried?" Jack asked.

Sandy only shrugged; a question mark on his head. Tooth giggled at their anticipitations as North chuckled; shaking his head slightly. Silver rose his head up and yawned before laying his head back down near the fireplace.

Bunny smirked as he took out her knight with his joker. Hana sighed as she moved her queen to the side. After what seems like forever, Bunny place his knight against Hana's queen.

"Checkmate."

Hana laughed as she stared at him. "...guess you beat me." She said.

Silver stood up and stretch while yawning lazily before trotting over to Hana. He laid down on his lap and curled up. Hana place one hand on Silver's back; making him purr slightly; a blissfull smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

Hana stares outside, then felt a memory of her father coming through her mind of what she saw in her memory container.

* * *

_"Hey, Daddy?" Hana asked as she was sitting on his lap. _

_She was about six years old and she was with her father on a hill; staring at the endless starry night sky. Hana was sitting on his lap as her father stared at her. _

_"Yes, my little Dova?" _

_Hana stared at him. "What is 'love' exactly? You tell me it all the time and to mommy and I say it back. But...I really don't know what it really is." She said. Her father chuckled. _

_"That is an excellent question, Hana. You see, love is a feeling inside of you. It urges you to protect to those that you care about. It makes you think of the impossible and you would do anything to gain that person's trust and friendship. That's why I say it to you everyday. I want to protect you and make sure that you have a good life ahead." _

_Hana gasped as she stared at her father. She then wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. "...I love you, daddy." She whispered, a single tear ran down her cheek. _

_He chuckled as he held her close. "...I love you too, sweetheart." He whispered. Hana soon pulled away, staring at the stars. She then remembered something. _

_"Oh, daddy! The Easter Bunny came!" She said. Her father stared at her and laughed. "Did he, huh? Did you catch him?" He asked. Hana stared at him; eyes wide with shock. _

_"I wouldn't do that! He's really big! I gave him carrots and some eggs I painted for him so he has an Easter!" She said. He laughed as he rest his forehead against hers. _

_"That was very kind of you. I'm sure the Easter bunny would appreciate what you did." He said. Hana giggled. "He was happy! I want him to have an Easter since he works really hard." _

_Her father kept laughing as he held her close again; making her laugh with glee. "You have a funny imagination, Hana! I hope you keep that up. Someday, you will make alot of people very proud of who you are."_

* * *

Hana was back into reality when someone was waving a hand infront of her face.

"Hey. You broken or something?" Jack asked as he snapped his fingers infront of her. Hana swatted his hand away playfully as Silver was next to her; ready to go flying with his master.

"Sorry about that. Just remembered something from the past was all."

Silver growed and lower his back so that Hana can hop on. As Silver took off into the sky, the Guardians stared at each other confused.

Silver was high in the sky as Hana wiped a single tear away from her face. She missed her father, he really was the only family to her other than Silver in her past life. As she came to Burgress, it was raining.

She then saw a part of the forest. "Silver, do my job for a bit. I'm going somewhere for a bit." She said as she took off. Silver stared at his master worriedly, but then sighed.

As Hana came to a stop; after a few minutes of running, she came to a place she visits normally.

It was a graveyard.

As she walks up around the tombstones, she stumbles a grave on a hill that was under a cherry blossom tree. She sighed as she knelt down and softly stroked the name of the headstone:

**Drake Tsushiyota **

**March 7, 1970 **

**October 23, 2009 **

**A loving Father and a Great Husband **

**May his spirit be at peace **

Hana didn't feel the tears rolling down her cheek when she stared at the tombstone.

"...I miss you, dad." She whispered. She then sobbed silently to herself as she stood up; standing infront of the grave. "...things weren't the same when you left. I wish you were still alive." She sobbed. Even if her past life was over and she was now a Guardian, doesn't mean that she can cry for her father's death.

She suddenly felt herself being pulled into a soft embrace. At first she tried to pull away, but a familiar voice hushed her as she felt a comforting paw stroking her hair.

It was Bunnymund.

Most of fur was wet as his ears were folded back slightly as he tried to comfort the young female guardian. It didn't surprise him when Hana threw her arms around his waist; hugging him tightly as she cried into his chest.

Silver told him that she would be here at this grave. It was special to her ever since she woken up as a Guardian.

Bunny stood by her through the rainy night as he rubbed a comforting paw over her back soothingly; whispering comforting words and hushing her in her ear. He knew this was hard for her.

He tried his best to comfort her, but he knew it wasn't enough to heal the stone heart he yet still to crack open.

Silver soon found them as he covered them from the rain with one of his wings. Bunny nodded in appreciation as he stared at the broken girl in his arms. "...things will turn betta' soon, you'll see." He whispered; kissing the top of her head.

She didn't stop crying as she tighten the embrace; making it a little difficult to breathe for Bunny, but that was out of his mind.

His love, the only person that understands her and his closest friend, was heart broken and she was all alone through her whole life other than Silver by her side. But she had no one to turned to.

No one to talk to.

No one to tell her that everything will be okay.

No one to have a shoulder to cry on.

...no one to love with all of her heart.

Bunny then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and under her knees; carrying her bridal-style. Hana's face was buried into the crook of his furry neck; her arms now wrapped around his neck. He stared at Silver and nodded. "...do 'er job fo' the night." He said as he tapped the ground with his foot, making a hole appear.

He jumped down and the hole disappeared; making a small pink flower bloom near Drake's grave stone.

Bunny was soon in the Warren; the girl now fast asleep in his arms as he walked inside his home. He adjusted his grip on Hana as he was about to settle her down on the couch; but then stopped.

He stared at Hana; most of her face buried into the crook of his neck as a single tear ran down her cheek. She whimpered in her sleep; tightening her grip around his neck.

He sighed heavilly as he made his way to his bed. He covered both her and himself up with the blanket up to their shoulders. He kissed Hana's cheek one last time before closing his eyes.

Around two or three in the morning, Hana opened her eyes to only see a furry chest. She looked up slightly to see Bunnymund fast asleep; one arm was under his head while the other was drapped around her waist.

A few tears were rolling down her cheeks as she gently stroked Bunny's cheek. He looks so peaceful in his sleep; a calm expression on his face. Only to be ruined when he fluttered his eyes open to see Hana awake.

He smiled sadly as he stroked her cheek; rubbing away one tear away with his furry thumb.

He then gave her a soft kiss, which Hana returned immediately as she scooted closer to him; her body pressed against his.

As Bunny pulled away, he pressed the bridge of his nose against her forehead; nuzzling her softly. She leaned against the touch; her forehead against his as he kept nuzzling her softly.

"...it'll be alrigh'." He whispered. Hana rest her forehead against the crook of his neck and fell asleep. He stroked her hair one last time before placing his head back on the pillow and fell right back asleep.

During the next morning, Hana wakes up to see Bunnymund already gone.

She sighed as she got out of bed. She stared at the Warren before turning into a dragon and flew out of the tunnel. She was now in the starry night sky as she flew.

She then saw a familiar white haired spirit in the sky. She flew closer and nudged him slightly forward. He turned around and laughed when he saw Hana smirking.

"Well, look who's here?" He asked. Hana smirked as she kept up the pace with Jack in the sky. Jack had a huge grin on his face as Hana flew right beside him. "...sorry if I made everyone worried." She said. Jack only smiled softly.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. I would've done the same thing if I was in your position." He said. Hana smiled sadly as he smiled back. "You know, even if you get annoying every now and then, you are a pretty cool brother to me. I was an only child and...well," She paused. "...I do think of you as my older brother." She said.

Jack smiled softly; his icy blue eyes glowing with happiness. "...thanks. You're not a bad sister yourself."

Hana and Jack landed near Jack's lake he had lived near for years. It was still frozen as Jack sat on the edge of the lake with Hana next to him.

She was about to say something until her ears propped forward; listening to a uknown sound. She crouched down; growling lowly and dangerously as smoke risen out of her nostrils.

"What is it?" Jack asked; already having his staff pointing to the uknown of the forest. "...I don't know. Something's wrong." She said.

They soon heard a evil chuckle. Hana and Jack got closer to each other as they heard footsteps around them and a slithering sound.

What then came out a man with black hair and deep orange-red eyes. Hana growled as a black snake curled around the man's shoulder. "Lucifer!" She roared. All he did was smirk.

"So nice to see you once more, Hana." He said; his deep voice made her shiver slightly. Jack held his staff up, ready to attack at anytime. Lucifer smirked. "Ah, you must be Jack Frost. Pitch has told me so much about you. Too bad you and the Imagination Guardian won't be around to warn the others of what I'm going to do with you."

Hana and Jack just remembered what North told them.

_"If you encounter Lucifer, run. You two aren't strong enough to face him."_

Hana and Jack stared at each other worriedly but then nodded.

Jack and Hana tried to fly away, but was stopped when a black force wall blocked their way.

"Now, now...why would you run away? We only just met." Lucifer said with a smirked.

Hana growled as she leapt forward, but only to be stopped when Lucifer held his hand up; making Hana floating in mid-air as she felt pain inside of her body; making her roar in pain.

With a swift of his hand; he sends Hana straight back torwards Jack as she fell to the ground hard.

Then, Lucifer used more of his magic and he lifted Jack into the air and threw him at the middle of the frozen lake. Jack gasped in pain as he tried to stand up.

_Crack._

Jack looks down and saw that the ice was cracking underneath him. Hana gapsed in fear as she saw Jack and the ice cracking underneath his feet.

Jack wanted to fly away; wanted to get to safety...but he was frozen in fear.

He had drown before he became Jack Frost.

He was scared of water. He couldn't swim.

Lucifer only smirked when he saw the fear growing inside of Jack as his mind was frozen; uknowing of what to do. His eyes then turned into a dark shade of purple and stared at the crack of the ice.

The crack started to grow as Jack was still frozen in fear.

Jack was suddenly surrounded in cold icy water. His lungs now screaming in pair when Jack choked on the icy cold water that got trapped in his throat. He despately tried to surface, but was slowly losing his strength as he went deeper into the icy cold lake.

Hana gasped and yelled for Jack's name when he fell through the ice. Lucifer only smirked as he stared at the Imagination Guardian. She was growling as Lucifer tried to get near her.

He sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you go for now. But the next time we meet again,...you won't be so lucky." He then disappeared into the shadows. Hana stared at the hole where Jack fell through the lake.

She spread her wings and dove down into the frozen lake. It stinged her terribly, but ignored it as she saw Jack; already losing to stay concious. She managed to put him between her shoulderblades and swimmed up to the surface. With three powerful kicks, she bursted out of the frozen lake and landed near a tree.

Jack slipped off and coughed uncontrollably. He curled up and shivered. Not from the cold, but from the fear. Hana curled around Jack and laid her head down near his; wrapping a protective wing around him.

She was shivering from the cold water that was on her fur as she tried her best to calm the winter spirit down.

Meanwhile, at North's Workshop:

"Where can they be?" North asked.

Jack and Hana haven't shown up as it slowly turned very late at night. Bunny was also worried about the two young spirits. They are only children by heart and they tried so hard to be brave for them.

Silver, Sandy and Tooth came in. Silver was out of breath as he folded his wings. "...I didn't-find them-n-not at...the realm...or the Antartic." Silver gasped. Sandy formed a girl and Jack together, then a clock ticking very fast, then a form of a jack-o'lantern. North nodded.

"Yes. We must not waste time. We must find Jack and Hana before Lucifer." North said.

Silver then lifted his head up; suddenly looking frantically. "What is it?" Tooth asked-

Silver unfolded his wings; telling everyone to be quiet. He focused for a minute before gasping. He heard something.

A dragon distress call.

"...I know where they are!" Silver said as he took off. North stared at the others.

"Everyone! To the sleigh!"

* * *

Hana kept roaring a distress call as her shivering started to increase. Jack wasn't doing any better. He was still gasping and coughing as he clutch onto Hana's wet cold fur.

Hana curled up a little tighter. "...it'll be alright, Jack..." She whispered; hoping that Jack would hear her. He kept coughing.

Hana couldn't keep her form as she transformed back; now shivering and freezing as she held the young winter guardian close to her; hoping to give him a little comfort even if she was freezing.

"..Th-They will c-c-c-come, J-Jack...Just h-hang on a little l-l-longer." She said.

Her shivering was worse than Jack's. She wasn't use to the cold as she didn't have her trench coat since she left it at Bunny's Warren. All it revealed was her short sleeve shirt that reveal scars on her skin from her previous life.

She then heard a roar from the distance.

She looks up to see Silver flying above them. She then heard sleigh-bells that were music to her ears. She smiled in relief as she saw North's sleigh landing near them.

Bunny and North ran towards Hana and Jack as they saw her and the young winter spirit shivering.

North puts his coat around Jack's shoulders as Bunny pulled Hana close to her chest. She clenched to his fur as he shivered slightly. "Crikey, yer freezin'!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She held Bunny tightly as she kept shivering. "L-Lucifer...he-he made the ice...c-c-cracked. J-Jack fell in." Bunny and North stared at each other worriedly, then at the young winter spirit, who was still shivering in fear.

"I-I had t-t-t-to save him. I h-had to..." Bunny then shushed her as he lifted her up; holding the female guardian close to him. "Easy...easy..." He whispered. North carried Jack to the sleigh as Bunny held Hana close to him.

"Ya might as well use the sno' globe, mate. I don't think they'll make it at this rate." Bunny said. North nodded as he got out a snowglobe.

"Santoff Claussen." He said He then threw the globe and made the reindeers urged forward into the portal with Silver behind.

Jack was the first to wake up when he saw himself in his guest room at North's workshop. He turned to see Bunnymund next to him; smiling softly. "...how are ya feelin?"

Jack only smirked as he sat up. "...I've been better." He said. Bunny only chuckled as he place a paw on his shoulder. "I figure much. You were lucky that Lucifer only let you go."

Jack then gasped. "Hana...is she..." Bunny only smirked. "She's fine. Still shiverin' from savin' ya from the lake, but fine." He said. Jack stared at him and then looks down guilty. His own fear had consumed him and Hana risked her life to save him.

"...is there somethin' ya want ta tell me?" Bunny asked. Jack sighed a shaky breath as he looks up at Bunny. "You don't know about my past, do you?" Jack asked. Bunny shooked his head as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"...ya want to talk about it?" He asked. Jack sighed; it was only a matter of time before they find out.

He told Bunny everything. His past, his little sister, his family and his village,...even how he became a Guardian. Jack was actually shaking. "I...just froze there, Bunny. I-I felt everything rushing back to me when I saw that ice cracking under my feet. I was scared of drowning. I couldn't move...at all...I just...stood there in fear. And I call myself a Guardian-"

Jack was cut off when Bunny held him to his chest. "No, you listen here, Snowflake. It wasn't yer fault. I would've done tha same thing me self. Ya saved yer sister from death, Jack and that makes ya a good Guardian ta me." He said; tightening his grip around the winter spirit.

Jack stared at Bunny shocked, but then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the older Pooka Guardian. "I know...it's hard ta think about what happened, but you got us now. I mean, I think of you as a little brother ta me, Frostbite. Sure, you can get on me nerves occasionally, but that doesn't mean I care about ya."

Jack actually smiled from what Bunny just said.

They pulled away from each other. Bunny smirked as he ruffled the top of Jack's head. "...don' let others tell ya different." He said. Jack had to laugh slightly at that as he playfully swatted Bunny's hand away.

"I know that, Kangaroo." Bunny chuckled at him.

Just then, the door opened; revealing Hana with a blanket around her shoulders. She saw Jack awake and smiled. "...to be perfectly honest, Jack..." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed between Jack and Bunny.

"...I kinda wish I had your powers to be immune to the cold. I don't know how you can handle being in the cold that much!" She said as she tighten her grip around the blanket.

Jack had to laugh at that. "That what everyone wishes, even Cottontail wants that." He said as he stared at Bunny. Bunny only rolled his eyes as he playfully ruffled the top of Jack's head.

Just then, North came in and he...didn't look too happy with Hana or Jack.

They had their heads low; avoiding North's gaze. "...we tried to run away..." Hana mumbled.

North shook his head and held both Hana and Jack in an embrace. Hana and Jack stared at each other confused. "...thank Man in Moon that you two are alright." North said as he pulled away.

Hana and Jack looks down guilty. "We did try to run away, but...he had some...force wall to prevent us from leaving." Hana said. Jack nodded as he got into a comfortable position to sit. North hummed for a second, now trying to think why Lucifer wants Hana and Jack out of every Guardian.

"Was there anything...unusual...about him?" North asked. Hana thought for a moment. "...other than using the force thingy on us, no." She said. North nodded.

"We must be prepared. Everyone must be on guard at all cost." North said.

The three nodded as North walked out of the room. Hana and Bunny stared at each other. "...you're mad at me and Jack, aren't you?" She asked; her head lowering.

Bunny stared at her surprised and stroked her silky black hair comfortingly. "...disappointed, yes...but mad...never, Sheila. All that matters is that you n' Frostbite are safe." He said.

Jack had to chuckle at Hana's pouty face she gave Bunny. "No, don' look at me like that." Bunny said. He sighed as he wrapped a comforting arm around Hana's shoulder.

"...I told you I wasn' mad." Bunny said.

"You're acting like it." Hana pointed out.

"Are not, Sheila."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not, Sheila."

"Yes you are, Bunny."

Jack had to laugh at Hana and Bunny's little arguement as they bicker and bicker on. Jack then saw the window. _"Hey, wind. Help out here for a second?"_ He asked.

The wind started to blow around the three Guardians. Without warning, the wind was strong enough to make Bunny's lips crash against Hana's lips; making it an accidental kiss. Jack was laughing at what just happen as a blush was both on Bunny's and Hana's face, but then glared at the winter spirit Guardian. Jack held his hands up.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything." Jack said; a smirk across his face.

"Liar!" Hana said as she punched him slightly on the shoulder. Bunny chuckled at the two. They really are like brother and sister when no one is around them. Bunny then pulled Hana away from Jack.

"Alrigh, Sheila. We need Frosty here ta rest." He said as he helped her up. Hana stared at Jack; a small smile on her face. "...get better soon, okay?" She said as they were both at the door.

Jack nodded as Hana and Bunny walked out of the room; letting Jack sleep in peace.

Bunny tapped his foot to make a tunnel appear. He lowered himself so that Hana was on his back; her arms wrapped around his neck as he stood up. He adjusted her a bit before jumping down the hole.

* * *

**Lucifer is very dangerous. **

**Well, don't worry. Our Guardians will take him down, right? **

**What would happen when they face Lucifer with a 'new' trick up his sleeve? **

**Well, you just have to find out next chapter. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18 is here!**

**Oh, I have important news to tell you all. **

**I forgot to tell you that I have a youtube account, well if you didn't see my profile yet. I did a bunch of Rise of the Guardians fan video and I did a two Jack Frost videos and two Bunnymund videos. **

**There are other Rise of the Guardian videos on there if you want to check them out. **

**My YouTube account is: Kali Smith and it has a picture of Black Dragon Officer Tetheus on there as my profile picture. **

**This chapter will be more of a comfort and romance chapter from Bunny and Bunny's father, Caleb with Hana. Caleb tells a few things about Aster to Hana as she tries to understand him. **

**Bunny also needs to understand Hana a little more as something...surprise him when he next sees her.**

**Well, let's get started. **

**Ch. 18: Every Storm Passes Through**

* * *

Hana stretched lazily on the ground of the grassy field that were a bright green. She smiled in bliss as she gaze at the clouds in the sky. The wind was softly caressing her hair.

It was a month after the Lucifer encounter and saving Jack from his own fear of drowning in a lake. It was Spring time and it was a little warm enough to go outside and enjoy the sun.

"...mind if I join ya?"

Hana looks up to see Caleb, Bunny's father staring at her. She smiled. "Go on ahead. I don't mind the company." She said. Caleb smiled as he laid down next to her, gazing at the clouds with Hana.

"...can I ask you something, Caleb?" Hana asked. He stared at her; turning his head slightly to stare at her. "Yeah?" He asked. She sighed slightly. "...what was Bunny like? You know...before he became what he is today?" She asked.

Caleb smiled as he gaze at the clouds.

"...he was a hyper one when he was just a kit. Always wanted ta learn somethin' new everyday. Heh, it drove some of me counselers insane." He laughed. Hana had to laugh at that; imagining a hyper baby Pooka running around in circles.

"When he got older; earning his marks on his shoulders, he joined the army and vowed to protect everyone. Once you get to know 'im, he's a proud Pooka that will do anything to make his loved ones happy."

Hana stared at Caleb. "...then you and the tribe were attacked." She whispered. Caleb sighed as he stared at his staff that he held in his hand.

"Yeah...'r tribe was under attack. We don't know who did it, but one thing...Aster was out on a mission when it happen. When...he came back..." Caleb paused there; sitting up as his ears went flat of grief. Hana felt a knot of guilt in her stomach as she ran to Caleb and hugged him tightly around his shoulders.

Caleb was surprised from the sudden contact, but then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Hana; returning the tight embrace. It was very hard to see his eldest son to grief over the years of his kind destroyed. He didn't want Bunnymund to experience that ever again.

After awhile, Caleb soon pulled away; staring at Hana's blue-green eyes. He smiled as he stroked her cheek slightly before nuzzling her forehead slightly with his black nose. Hana smiled slightly as she leant towards the gentle touch of the older Pooka.

She then noticed how she doesn't know the behaviors of a rabbit.

"...there's...something else I want to know about...just in case." She said. Caleb stared at her. "What is it, Sheila?" He asked. Hana gulped slightly. "Let's say that me and Aster had a kit of our own. How would I know what the kit wants and what does the kit do?" He asked.

Caleb had to laugh at that. "You really don' know about the behaviors of a rabbit, Sheila?" He asked. Hana shook her head; blushing. "...the only animal I ever own was Silver in my past life." She said. Caleb smiled and shook his head.

"Well," He started. "When a rabbit gives a little cry of a whining hoot, that means that the kit is either hungry or alone. They also do a squeak when they get scared or just uncomfortable, but that only happens if it's a stranger they don't know unless it's either the kit's parents or family members. The kit will run around the other rabbit in circles to tell them that they love them. The other way they tell they love ya is they lick you. Sure, some of the animals do it for no reason sometimes, but a rabbit will only do that to tell the other Pooka that they love 'em."

Hana stared at Caleb as he continued. "Did ya know that rabbits purr as well?" He asked. Hana stared at him shocked. "...I thought only cats do that!"

(A/N:...seriously, people...I did not know that rabbits can purr and I just found out.)

Caleb laughed. "True, but rabbits do that because they trust ya enough and when a rabbit touches noses with another nose of a Pooka, that's their way of sayin' hello."

Hana was surprised by all of the information she was getting of how to take care of a kit. She cocked her head slightly. "Is there anything else?" She asked. Caleb kinda laughed nervously at this point.

"...well...did ya know that rabbits have a scent gland under their chin? Well...a baby Pooka will try ta mark his or her scent on the Pooka they care about under their chin. It's called 'chinning'...but...it only happens at such a young age." Caleb said.

Hana blushed slightly. "Has Aster ever...?" She asked. Caleb thought for awhile. "...I'm not sure. Ya might wanna ask him yerself if ya want, but I doubt he'll tell ya yet." He said.

Hana stared at him a little confused. "What do you mean by 'doubt he'll tell me yet'?" She asked. Caleb sighed softly; stroking Hana's head. "Well...he's still...takin' the extinction of the tribe pretty hard and he barely opens up ta anyone these days. Just...give 'im time and he might tell ya someday."

Hana stared at the ground; a sad look on her face.

She suddenly felt a rumble. "Did you feel that?" She asked. Caleb stared at her. "Feel what?" He asked. Hana stared around before sighing. "Never mind." She said.

Hana then stood up; staring at the sky. "I better get back to the Warren. Bunny's proabably wondering where I am now." Caleb smiled as he stroked her cheek; getting her attention.

"...ya know, Aster told me and Victoria about yer past life. How can Lucy hurt a sweet innocent girl like you?" He asked; pushing her bangs away from her eyes. She blushed slightly; looking down. She then felft herself being pulled into an embrace from Caleb.

"...don't worry, Sheila...we're 'ere to protect you from now on." He whispered. Hana sighed sadly, but returned Caleb a tight embrace. "...thank you..." She whispered.

Hana soon pulled away from Caleb and turned into a black eagle. She nodded at Caleb and then took off into the sapphire blue sky back to Bunnymund's Warren.

Caleb smiled as the Imagination Guardian flies away from his view. "Aster...I know I said this befo'...ya better not let Sheila go."

After flying for at least five minutes, she was at the Warren. She then had a sly smirk on her face as she transformed into a Pooka herself and dove down in the high grass that was growing in the Warren.

So slowly, without making a sound, she started to walk silently in the tall grass until she saw a familiar grey Pooka sitting near the opening. She steady herself as she crouched down.

Bunny sighed as he stared into the Warren. Even if his family was alive, he was still troubled by the lost of his tribe. It pained him for so many years as he tried to go foward and never look back at his past. He hoped for himself to keep going foward. The Warren had always been his home when he came here and became a Guardian.

Just suddenly without warning, something tackled him to the ground. He looks behind him and saw Hana in her Pooka form; a wide grin across her face. "...thought I surprise you." She said.

He chuckled as he sat up; Hana still on top of him as he nuzzled her cheek. "...you have many ways ta cheer me up huh, Sheila?" He asked; a soft smile on her face.

She kept nuzzling him as he started to purr slightly in his throat. He then blushed; now realizing what he just did. Hana only cocked her head slightly, but then smiled.

"...I know it means that you trust me, Bunny." Hana said. Bunny stared at her a little surprised, but then folded his ears back slightly and blushed. Hana laughed slightly as she touched his nose with hers softly. He stared at her shocked as she kept pressing her nose against his, then giving him a soft lick on the cheek.

"...are ya sure yer not a pure Pooka, Sheila?" He asked, an affectionate smile on his face. "Based on what yer doin', yer sure do know how ta act like one." He said. Hana shrugged. "...who knows? I might be, I might not be."

He smiled as he kept nuzzling her cheek. A soft rumbling came to Hana's throat; a little softer and lighter than Bunny's purring. Hana then licked his cheek once more before nuzzling her face into his chest.

With Hana in his lap, he held her close as she kept nuzzling his chest. He closed his eyes in bliss as he nuzzled the top of her head. After as it seems like it was hours, Bunny didn't realize that he fell asleep; hearing a soft rumble near.

He cracked one eye opened to see a dark storm cloud heading towards the Warren. He knew that there was a storm coming, just didn't know when. He looks down to see that Hana was gone. She must've went to do her job before the storm came so that she doesn't have to be wet when she gets back.

"...might as well head in befo' I get soaked." He said as he hopped inside his home.

When it slowly turned to night time, the storm was roaring and thundering outside. Bunny sighed as he sipped his mug of tea. He did like tea on some occasions like this.

He stared at the time. It was almost midnight. Hana should've been here by now.

He sighed as he went to his room-

He suddenly heard a noise. His ears flickered foward as he listen to the source of the sound. It sounded like...a cry...of fear.

As he tried to listen to the source of the sound, he stumbles to his room. He looks around in his room until he saw part of the room, his closet where he can hang his strap so he can have a decent sleep. The source of the sound was coming from there. As he opened the door slightly to the source of the sound, he was shocked to see what he saw.

Hana was in her normal form, but was crouched down very low in a corner of the closet; shaking in fear as tears were still rolling down her red stained cheeks. He crouched down so that he can try to see her face.

"Sheila?" He asked softly, "...you alright?"

She was covering her face as she buried her face into her arms while hugging her knees. She yelped in fear as a flash of lightning flashed in the room. She wanted it to stop. It had to stop.

"Hana?" He asked again by using her real name, "...Hana, are you scared of thunderstorms?" He said as he tried to get closer to her. She tried to shake her head no, but yelpd in fear as she heard another thunder boomed in the Warren. She then remember one of the 'punishments' from her past life from her birth mother.

* * *

_"Why do you always do this to me!?" _

_Hana was staring at the ground when her mother had yelled at her. She accidentally knocked over a vase her mother made. She kept saying it was an accident and she can make a new one. _

_"No! Nothing can replace it!" She said as she grabbed Hana by the hair. Silver wasn't there by the time. He was an outside door wolf sometimes and will most likely to be hanging out with other wolf packs if he could. _

_Hana was soon thrown out of the house into the ground. Lucy then locked the door and yelled out from the window. "You will stay out there until the morning! You understand!?" Then with a forcable slam, she shut the window and latched it shut. _

_Hana rubbed her arms slightly as she walks around the forest until morning. She suddenly heard some rumbling and felt rain drops on her arms. It was soon down pouring as she ran under a tree. _

_It was a light storm, so it should pass by soon and she might make it without getting sick. _

_The storm soon started to tense up. Hana had a bad feeling as she rubbed her arms in order to keep her warm-_

BOOM!

_Thunder cracks and lightning strikes uncontrollably. She was cowering in fear as she tried to find a better shelter, but the lightning and thunder made her frozen stiff like a deer. _

_Another thunder booms around the forest as Hana knelt down; hugging herself tightly. "Dad! Help me!" She cried. _

BOOM!

_She kept crying as the wind was blowing furiously and the rain hitting her hard on her skin and clothes. She slid down until she was sitting down._

_Hana tried to cover her ears; hoping that it would help out slightly. Tears were still sliding down her cheek as thunder boomed once more and lightling flashed across the pitch black sky. _

_"...please...help...someone, please..."_

* * *

Hana was still trembling as the storm was roaring outside the Warren. She felt so helpless being seen like this. Bunny was unsure what to do about this. He knew that the punishments from her past life was harsh, but...if he was right, and hoping that he wasn't right, Lucy proably made Hana stay outside in the storms until they pass.

"Hana...did yer mother force ya to stay outside while it stormin'?" He asked.

Hana tighten her grip around herself as she cried harder. Bunny didn't know what to do.

So, he tried a different approach.

Cautiously, while getting closer on all fours, he sniff Hana's hair, the her forehead, then under her tear stained chin with his nose. This usually helps calming down a scared kit when it scared stiffless.

He had done this many of times with either Alice or Flint when they were young Pookas.

He kept nuzzling Hana with his nose, then gave a soft lick on her tear stained cheek. He didn't have time to react, when the lightining and thunder boomed outside once more, Hana leapt at the Pooka warrior as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck; her face buried into the furry crook of his neck.

She was crying...**hard** from fear.

"Shh," He whispered into her ear; hugging her tightly, "Shh, Shh, Shh...'s alrigh'..." He tigthen his grip around the female Guardian. She didn't let her grip loosen at all. She was shaking in fear furiously, crying hard because of her fear.

Bunny nuzzled his pink nose on the top of Hana's head; rocking her back and forth gently in his arms.

BOOM!

Hana yelped in fear, tightening her grip around Bunny's neck. Bunny rubbed her back soothingly; still nuzzling the top of her head softly. "...'s okay...'s okay...I'm 'ere..." He kept whispering comforting words into her ear as she kept crying.

Hana didn't let got of Bunny as he lifted her up, carrying her bridal-style, then carrying her to the bed. He managed to get Hana to lie down as he laid down next to her. She still didnt' let her grip loosen even slightly around his neck.

"Hana...it'll be okay...Bunny's 'ere for ya." He whispered, actually tightening his grip around her. Both of them are having difficulty to breathe, but that was out of their mind.

"...you won't be in the dark no more. I'll be yer light at the end of the tunnel...I'll be yer Hope...yer Guardian." He vowed, then kissing the top of her head. Hana managed to pull away from her tight grip; much to Bunny's relief as he can breathe again. Tears were still rolling down her cheek as he rest his forehead against hers.

He then place a soft kiss on her lips. Hana returned the affection as she place her hands on his chest. Bunny then managed to deepen the kiss as he tighten his grip around Hana. A single tear ran down her cheek as she felt Bunny licked the bottom part of her lips with his tongue during the kiss.

After a few minutes, they soon pulled away; both gasping for air. A small thunder rumbled through the Warren as Hana buried her face once more into his chest. Hana sighed a shaky breath as she felt Bunny rubbed her back soothingly.

"...let's get some sleep, Sheila." He whispered. Hana nodded as she sighed a shaky breath. Bunny wrapped his arm around Hana as she tried to brave herself from the storm that was still blowing outside.

Bunny nuzzled Hana's forehead; before giving a soft and an affectionate lick on Hana's cheek once more. That seemed to lulled her to sleep finally as she she snuggled into Bunnymund's chest.

Bunny almost sighed in relief, but yawned insttead as he closed his eyes, now finally fast asleep.

* * *

**Okay, this was a short chapter. **

**I promise to make the next chapters a little longer next time. **

**What will they do now? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19 is here, my peeps! **

**Like I said before, I am accepting request or ideas if you guys want to throw them at me...well...not literally, but you get the idea. **

**I've been giving you angs and comfort chapters alot lately, so I'm adding a little spice now...with a little rabbit.**

**Well, here we go!**

**Ch. 19: Give me Hope**

* * *

Bunny's ears flickered slightly from the birds chirping in the morning outside the Warren of his home. He cracked one eye open to see the sun shining, the window still wet from the storm from last night.

He looks down and smiled sadly.

Hana had her arms wrapped around his chest; her face buried into the crook of his neck, some tears still rolling down her cheek. She sighed a shaky breath, nuzzling deeper into his soft velvety fur.

Bunny tried to get up, but that only made Hana tighten her grip around Bunny...and she has a **strong** grip. He sighed as he settled back down on the bed. He wasn't going anywhere for awhile.

A cold breeze was suddenly felt through the Warren. Bunny sighed in exhaustion. It was too early for this.

Jack came into the room, but knocking first. "Hey, Bunny? You up?" He asked as he came in. Bunny hushed him and pointed down. Jack saw Hana fast asleep, having a strong grip around the Pooka.

Jack chuckled. "Looks like you're not going anywhere for awhile." Jack said. Bunny sighed as he rubbed the top of his head. "...you have no idea." He said. Jack wasn't alone when he came in.

North, Tooth and Sandy came in. North crossed his arms. "Bunny. You know you and Hana are late for Guardian meeting-"

"SHH!" Both Jack and Bunny said. North held his hands up in a defensive way, trying to ask what did he do wrong. Bunny pointed down to the sleeping girl beside him.

North noticed the tears that were strolling down her cheek. "...Bunny. Did Hana have nightmares?" North asked; his voice now serious. Bunny looks down at Hana, a sad look on his face as he rubbed Hana's back soothingly. She whimpered in her sleep, tightening her grip around Bunny.

"Shh...Bunny's 'ere...'s alright, Sheila..." He whispered. She managed to calm down; but her grip around Bunny didn't loosen up. Bunny stared at North, a grief expression on his face.

"...no...it was...somethin' different." He said. North sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the girl that had her arms around the Pooka warrior. "What was it?" He asked. Bunny can still remember her shaking in fear from last night.

He'd seen her scared before but yesterday...but she was beyond scared; trembling in fear and crying hard from the storm. "...ya know how Sheila's mother...usually punish 'er in her past life?" He asked.

North nodded; trying to prepare the worst. Bunny sighed, still holding Hana close to her as he lets her wrap her arms around his neck in her sleep. "...a storm came through last night and when I went ta bed, I heard some noises from me closet. When...I look..." He looks down at Hana.

"She...was so scared. Hana was in me closet, beyond scared from the storm. In...her past life...she was force to stay outside while it's stormin' and it scared the daylights out of 'er."

Hana whimpered in her sleep slightly, but didn't wake up. The four Guardians stared at Hana shocked. She was force to stay outside while it was STORMING!? "...I don' know how long, but I managed to get her ta sleep last night. I never seen Hana this scared befo'. I don' know she'll be tha same again..."

North had a sad expression on his face as he stroked Hana's cheek slightly. She tensed from North's touch, a shaky breath escaped from the Imagination Guardian.

Hana flew her eyes wide open as she sat up; gasping in fear from the storm that she thought was still going on. She felt furry paws on her shoulders; making her gasped as she turned to see Bunny; a soft expression on his face.

"Hey, it's okay..." He said; a soft smile on his face. She looks to see that the other Guardians were here inside the Warren. She didn't realize that she was still shaking as she tried to calm down her breathing, but was still breathing fast and harshfully.

Bunny held both of his paws by her shoulders. "Sheila...calm down. Breathe with me, in and out." He practice breathing with her as she tried to calm herself. It was working slightly. "That's it...easy..." He whispered as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

Hana leaned her forehead against Bunny's chest; sweating and breathing heavilly from exhaustion. Bunny wrapped comforting arms around Hana as she was still shaking slightly. "Shh, s' alrigh', Hana." He whispered into her ear.

North had a sad expression on his face as he watched the Hope Guardian trying to calm down the Imagination Guardian. "Everyone...to the North Pole." He said. North then stared at Bunny. "...You can come in next Guardian meeting." He said as he walked out of the room.

Bunny glances down at Hana as they were by themselves.

"...think you'll be okay?" He asked. Hana was silent. She only wrapped her arms around his upper chest; hugging him for comfort. Bunny rest his cheek on the top of her head; tightening the hug as he rocked her back and forth, then kissing her on the top of her head.

As Bunny walks out of the Warren, Hana now fast asleep thanks to Sandy who left him a bag of dream sand, he sighed as he stared at the rising sun, the moon about to fade away for the day until night.

"...what should I do, Manny? I've...tried so hard ta make sure that Hana is happy but..." He paused, "When I'm just about there, somethin' happens and I'm back ta square one. I need advice."

The moon was silent; staring down at Bunny. He sighed, knowing that he won't get an answer back.

_"Bunnymund."_

Bunny looks up to see Manny glowing in the sky slightly; a moon beam shining on him to know that he was speaking to him.

_"...I will help you with this situation, my old friend. What I'm about to do is to make sure that she has hope."_ He said. Bunny cocked his head. What is Manny going to do?

_"...I'm going to transform Hana into something that you might handle for two weeks. After that, she will transform back to her normal self. Be cautious, my Guardian of Hope."_

Manny was gone, now disappeared from the blue sky as Bunny was confused. Transformation? Transform into what? Bunny went back inside his home and check on Hana.

When he opened the door...he was...shocked to see what was on his bed.

It was a black baby Pooka.

It was whinning a little hoot; trying to find it's caretaker. The eyes and the ears weren't ready yet, so it had to be a week old because of that. Bunny slowly walked up to the bed and sniffed the baby Pooka.

The Pooka immediately noticed Bunnymund and darted towards him and butted heads with his; purring in content that it wasn't alone no more. Bunny wasn't sure what to do.

Manny transformed Hana into a baby Pooka...but why at that age? He sighed as he put the little Pooka in his arms and darted towards the tunnels that leads to the island where his family is living at.

They might know what to do.

* * *

"...so, I don't know what ta do. She's stuck like this for two weeks."

Caleb and Victoria stared at the baby Pooka in Bunny's arms. She was fast asleep; her cheeks rubbing against Bunny's chest. Caleb hummed for a bit. "Why would Manny transform Hana into a kit? That's where I'm confused at." He said.

Just then, Victoria gathered Hana in her arms. "...well, we'll take care of 'er until the two weeks are up." She said with a smile. Caleb and Bunny stared at her shocked.

"Ya sure ya want ta do this?" Caleb asked. Victoria giggled. "Why not? This way, Hana can have the loving family she wanted all along." Bunny paused when she said that.

Hana really didn't have her parents around. Her father died when she was just a teen, then abused by her birth mother. Maybe this is why Manny transformed Hana into a baby Pooka.

Bunny sighed in defeat. "...'kay, let's give it a shot. I have ta tell the Guardians I'll be busy for a couple of weeks." He said as he made a tunnel. Caleb nodded as Bunny disappeared into the tunnel.

Caleb stared at Hana in Victoria's arms. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then Hana started to whine a little, telling that she was hungry. Caleb had to chuckle at that. "...a'right, Sheila. Let's get ya somethin' ta eat." He said as he and Victoria walked to their burrows so they can feed Hana.

Flint and Alice were shocked to see Hana as a kit when Victoria was feeding her milk in a bottle. "...will she be okay?" Flint asked. Caleb chuckled. "She'll be fine. She's just stuck like this for two weeks." Caleb said as Hana finished the milk; a little burp came out of her mouth then a cute sneeze.

"She reminds me of Aster when he was a kit." Victoria said as she nuzzled Hana with the bridge of her nose. Hana was fast asleep in Victoria's arms. Just then, Bunny came in.

"The Guardians told me ta keep an eye on Sheila until she turns back. They will stop by now and then ta check on 'er." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Victoria smiled as she stared at Hana who was fast asleep.

"She just fell asleep awhile ago." She whispered as Bunny got close to Hana. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Victoria soon handed Hana over to Bunny, who was shocked at his mother.

"She might be safer with you when she opens her eyes. She's pretty close to that age when a Pooka can hear and see." She said. Caleb nodded. "Victoria's right, mate. Might as well let her see ya first out've everyone."

Bunny stared at Hana in his arms and sighed. "...fine." He said as he carried Hana with him to his room he had when he ever came to visit. He settled on the bed, Hana right beside him. Hana woke up, but her eyes didn't open as she hopped and cuddled into the crook of Bunny's neck and fell back asleep. Bunny had to chuckle at that.

He soon fell asleep, Hana right beside him.

After awhile, Bunny was disturbed in his sleep when he heard some squeaking in the middle of the night. He cracked one eye open to see a shaking baby Pooka next to him; it's face buried into the crook of his neck.

He smiled sadly as he nuzzled Hana's face with his nose. "Hey, 's alrigh', you were dreamin'." He said. Hana kept nuzzling Bunny's cheek; still squeaking as he rubbed his nose against Hana's.

His bright green eyes then suddenly met blue-green eyes. He stared at her surprised. "Hey, yer eyes 'r open now. Yer ears are straight up too." He whispered. Hana nuzzled Bunny's cheek, and settled down near his chest and the crook of his neck once more, falling asleep.

~The Next Day~

North, Tooth, Jack and Sandy went to the island where Bunny told them where he was. As they landed on the shore, and after a few minutes of walking, they came across a grassy field. Caleb managed to meet them there.

"Hey, Aster told me that you'll show up today."

Jack looks around. "Where's Hana?" He asked. Caleb rubbed the back of his head sheepishly; chuckling. "Well..."

"Get back 'ere, ya little tyke!"

The Guardians and Caleb saw Flint chasing a black baby Pooka as it tries to hop as fast as it could away from the Pooka warrior. But Flint was...smiling as he chased the kit around the grass.

The kit then saw Caleb and ran towards him and jumped. Caleb managed to catch it on time. "Whoa, easy there Sheila." He said. The rabbit was breathing fast, but then saw Caleb as it butted heads with his with affection.

North was shocked. "This is Hana?" He asked. Caleb chuckled. "Sure is."

Flint came up, gasping and tired. "Had ta admit, dad..." He gasped. "She's gettin' faster." Flint said. He then saw Tooth and smiled. Tooth went up to Hana slightly. Hana's blue-green eyes stared at her before sniffing her hand.

She gently nudge Tooth's hand with her head as Tooth scratched behind her ear.

A tunnel soon appeared and came out Bunny. Hana saw Bunny as she tried to get out of Caleb's grip; wanting to go to Bunny now. Caleb laughed as he settled her down on the ground; only to dart off so suddenly and reached towards Bunny.

She tried jumping to catch Bunny's face, but only stopped and ran in frantic circles around the Pooka warrior. Bunny chuckled as he came eye-level with Hana. She stopped running in cirlces and held Bunny's face with her tiny paws; touching noses and licking his cheek happily.

Bunny smiled softly; his eyes glowing warmly as he nuzzled Hana's forehead with his nose; Hana purring in delight. Caleb smiled warmly at the sight at his son and young baby Pooka.

"...she deserves a second chance for a family." He said softly when Hana saw Victoria. She ran towards her and nuzzled her when Victoria came eye level with her. "...and the love from a mother she always wanted."

North smiled at the scene. It was troubling for Hana to suffer that long without a mother's guidance.

When Hana looks around; her ears flickering from the sound of the wind, Bunny nudged her forward to make her roll on her back; accidentally kicking Bunny square on the nose with her back feet.

He grinned as he got on all fours. "Is that how it's gonna be?" He asked, "Well, show me what ya got, Sheila!"

Hana got off of her back and started to chase the Pooka warrior. Bunny usually stops every now and then so that Hana can catch up to him and then started to dart off again, not too fast, but to make sure that Hana was right behind him.

When Bunny stopped running for a second, it made Hana bumped into his leg; making her fall straight on her back once more. Bunny stared at her for a moment; staring at her eyes as his nose was inches away from hers. She gave Bunny a soft lick on his nose, making Bunny chuckled at her declaration of affection.

Jack had to chuckle at the scene as he got closer. Hana saw Jack and slowly walked up to him; her ears tucked in as she sniffed his hand. "Hey, I won't hurt you." Jack said.

So slowly, Hana nuzzled into Jack's hand as he picked her up gently. She tried to get to Jack's face, but he pulls back while laughing slightly. Hana wouldn't stop trying to get to his face. Jack gave Bunny a look, making him laughed slightly.

"She wants ta touch noses with ya, mate. It's a bunny's way to say 'hello' to ya." He said as he scratch the back of his ear with his back foot. Jack stared at Hana and nervously got his face close to her. She touched his nose with hers before settling down in his arms, her small mouth forming a yawn.

Victoria smiled as she gathered up Hana when Jack gave her to Victoria. "Better get her to the nest so she can sleep." She said as she walks towards the burrow of their home.

Bunny smiled sadly, but then turned to the Guardians. "Like I said, me family has it covered."

North smiled as he squeezed Bunny's shoulder softly. "I can see. So Hana's stuck as Pooka for two weeks?" He asked. Bunny nodded. "I guess I know why Manny put her ta this age. He wants Hana ta have a second chance of a family love she wanted."

North folded his arms; smiling proudly at the Pooka warrior.

"Well, we let you and family take care of Hana until she transforms back." North said as he got the others to follow him to the portal he made and disappeared with the others.

Bunny smiled as he got to the burrow of his family's home. When he got there, he wasn't surprise when a baby Pooka jumped into his arms; whining as Hana rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Caleb and Victoria came in and sighed in relief. "She just woke up and was frantic and kept running around the home." Victoria said when she saw Bunny holding Hana.

Hana cuddled deeper into Bunny's arms as he nuzzled the top of her head. "...'s alrigh, Sheila...I got ya..." He whispered. Hana wouldn't stop crying as she kept nuzzling into Aster's shoulder. He then felt something drip onto his shoulder.

He looks to see Hana shaking furiously. She was crying.

Bunny rubbed a comforting paw over her head as she kept her face buried into his furry shoulder, the tears falling onto his fur slightly. "Shh...I'm 'ere..." He whispered. She wouldn't stop shaking furiously when she stopped crying after five minutes.

When Victoria touched her, she flinched. Victoria was shocked when she pulled her hand back when Hana was still shaking furiously. Bunny stared at her surprised as well.

Victoria then stared at her eldest son. "...hand her to me. I know what to do." She said gently; a soft smile on her face. Bunny nodded as he gently hands Hana to his mother.

When Hana didn't feel Bunny no more, she started to cry louder slightly; begging to be back in Bunny's arms once more. She then stopped thrashing when she heard something.

Victoria was humming a lullaby to her.

Hana stopped thrashing in Victoria's arms as her ears were folded back as she buried her face into Victoria's furry chest. Hana's eyes slowly drapped shut as she still kept her face into Victoria's chest as she hummed the lullaby.

When she finished, Hana was fast asleep. Victoria stared at the Caleb and Bunny, who were staring at her shocked. She smiled softly.

"When you had nightmares when you were a kit, I sing lullabies to you and you fell asleep more peacefully." She said to Bunny. Caleb then realized what just happened.

"...do ya think that she had a nightmare?" He asked. Victoria nods. "That's the only thing I could think of." She whispered. Bunny sat next to his mother as he stroked Hana's fur as she slept peacefully.

He will give her hope. He will be Hana's Guardian and protecter.

Also...his loved one of her life.

* * *

**Awww! **

**What do you think? **

**Don't worry, more chapters to be updated really soon!**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to Chapter 20, my peeps! **

**Things are getting interesting from the intensity I've been giving you guys. **

**But this will be the best story I have ever did and thank you for all of the supportion you guys have been giving me to keep moving forward! I'm so honored to be in your presence...well...not literally...but you get the idea. ^^' **

**Well, here we go!**

**Ch: 20 By your Side**

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Manny turned Hana into a baby Pooka. Bunny and Bunny's family were the ones who had to take care of her until she transforms back.

The bondage of Hana and Bunny's family had grown very strong. Caleb and Victoria keep thinking of Hana as their own daughter. Flint and Alice would usually take naps with Hana right beside them. Caleb would usually play tag with Hana and Victoria would sing Hana lullabies to help her to sleep.

It was the day before Hana transforms back into her normal self. Hana was with Caleb out in the fields as she sits on the top of Caleb's head; just between his ears as he chuckled.

"Ya just can't get enough attention, huh Sheila?" He asked as she nuzzled the top of his forehead. He smiled softly, but then was met with his bright green eyes against her blue-green eyes.

She must've leaned forward so much that she fell off of his head and she was on her back, staring at Caleb. He laughed as he nuzzled her. She nuzzled him back until she settled down between his arms and fell asleep for a nap.

"Dad? Where are ya?"

It was Bunnymund. He smirked as saw Bunny came up towards him, but sighed in relief when he saw Hana in Caleb's arms fast asleep.

"She's fine, Aster. The little Sheila just now fell asleep." Bunny walked forward slightly as he stroked Hana softly, making her ears twitch in her sleep. She lets out a small yawn before nuzzling deeper into Caleb's arms.

Bunny sat next to his father as he stares at the clouds. "Who knew that two weeks would pass?" Caleb asked. Bunny stared at him. "...you'll miss sheila bein' a kit?" He asked. Caleb laughed.

"Sorta...but...it brings me joy ta see Hana like this. Jus' like raisin' you, Flint, an' Alice all over again. Sometimes, I wonder if she was actually born as a pure Pooka." He said. Bunny had to laugh at that.

"That's what I thought as well..." He said as he gazed at the clouds.

Bunny then felt something wiggle in his arms. He looks down to see Hana staring at him, her blue eyes had an warm glow in them as she wiggled her nose slightly. Bunny smiled softly as he stroked Hana. She leaned towards the touch before nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"...I love ya too, Sheila." He whispered as she got on her hind legs and she nuzzled his cheek before giving a soft lick. Bunny smiled sadly as he nuzzled her back in return.

Suddenly, Hana's ears perked up, listening to some sound as she sniffed the air. She got out of Bunny's arms; standing on her hind legs as her ears were erect to the source of the sound.

She then lowered herself; her ears pulled back as she made whinning hoot sounds as she hopped back into Bunny's arms; shaking furiously.

She was scared of something.

"What's wrong, Sheila?" He asked softly; stroking Hana's head with a gentle paw. Caleb's ears then flickered as he sniffed the air. "Somethin's wrong." He said as he got his staff out.

"Get Sheila to a safe place." Caleb said as he darted off to the location. Bunny stared at Hana. She was still shaking furiously as she kept her face buried into his shoulder. Holding Hana protectively, he darted off to set Hana to a safe place.

After a good five minutes, he found a small tree with a hole in it for her to hide in. He gently settled her down on the ground and nudged her forward to the hole. "Stay here. I'll be back. I promise." He whispered.

Hana stared at him before giving him a soft and affectionate lick on the cheek before hopping in the hole. He smiled sadly as he darted off somewhere.

After what seems like minutes, Bunny found Caleb and the Guardians battling again. It was Lucifer. He then smirked as he saw Bunny drawing his boomerangs out; twirling them around his fingers expertly.

"Well, well...if it isn't the Guardian of Hope? Where's Hana? Has she finally got scared and ran off?" He asked. Bunny growled under his breath as he got into a fighting stance. "Not on yer nelly! How 'bout we finish what we started!?" Bunny threatened.

Lucifer only smirked as he got out a long sword and lets it rest on the top of his shoulders. "...I've been waiting for you to say that." He said as he stared at the Pooka warrior and started to fight with the Guardians.

It went on for what felt like hours. The Guardians were started to feel weaken as they kept on battling and battling. Alice and Flint managed to join the party as they tried to distract Lucifer so that the Guardians could strike.

Tooth was then thrown from Lucifer's force attack. Flint gasped as he got to Tooth and tried to protect her from the evil magic that was sent to them. Flint had his arms wrapped protectively around Alice as he waited for the magic to hit him.

But nothing came.

Instead...he heard a low growl.

Both Flint and Tooth opened their eyes to see a giant furry creature standing over them and growling at Lucifer dangerously.

The creature was huge. It had long ears like a rabbit as the rest of the body was built muscular as the wings were folded slightly; warning Lucifer to back off. It fur was black with a hint of pearly grey on the bottom part of it's cheek and belly. It had a very fluffy tail as it bared it's teeth at Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked.

"Ah, Hana...nice to see you once again. Thought for sure that you learned your lesson the last time we have met." He said. Hana only growled louder. Flint stared at Hana shocked as Tooth looks at Hana with awe; her hands were pinned to Flint's chest.

"...Hana?" Tooth asked.

Hana looks down; her eyes now turned big and smiled; hurring softly. She then looks up at Lucifer; her eyes now slit dangerously as she bared her teeth in a low growl. Lucifer only smirked.

"You still think that you can overpower me just because your the Imagination Guardian?" He asked now holding his sword out.

Hana roared as she puts Flint and Tooth behind her protectively. Flint stood up, with Tooth still in his arms protectively. He then looks down to stare at Tooth. "You okay, Sheila?" He asked. Tooth blushed, now seeing the comfort in his soft brown eyes. She nodded as she felt herself being pulled closer to his chest in a protective and yet soft embrace.

"...th-thanks. I-I'm okay." She whispered, her hands still pressed against Flint's chest.

Hana smiled at them, but then focused on Lucifer as she growled dangerously at him as she lowered herself to pounce and ready to attack. Lucifer tried to attack Hana as she dodged and tried to attack him as well. The Guardians were too weak to move due to exhaustion. Bunny stared at Hana in shocked as Hana tried to protect her new family.

But he was confused of her new form. It looks...like...a mixture of both creatures. He knows that one of them is a dragon but the other...looks like a Pooka. It then hit him.

She was a Pooka Dragon.

She mix a dragon and a Pooka combine. She kept growling as Lucifer tried to go near the Guardians, but she roared louder as her wings unfolded slightly; a dragon's way telling their enemies to back off. Lucifer growled under his breath.

"Stay out of my way, girl!" He snarled. That only made Hana growled louder as she roared, putting her family behind her; her wings spread out as she jumps infront of Lucifer everytime he tried to get to the Guardians.

_"I will not let you hurt my family! I lost my family once and I'm not losing them again!"_ Hana yelled.

Hana kept fighting and fighting as Lucifer noticed that she wasn't backing down anytime soon. The moon was shining down at them as Lucifer snarled as he wrapped his cloak around them.

"You will be defeaten, Hana...along with your new family." He said as he surround himself in darkness.

He was now gone.

Hana growled and then snorted, knowing that the battle was done for now. Hana then stared at her family. Bunny was the first to walk forward. She lowered herself as she got closer to him before she nuzzled his cheek while hurring softly. He smiled.

"...hey there, Sheila..." He whispered.

Hana kept nuzzling him, a single tear running down her furry cheek. She sat down, still eye level with Bunny as she gave bunny a small lick on his cheek. Her eye pupils were big with worry and sorrow.

She then stared at Flint and Tooth. Flint smiled. "We're fine, Sheila..." He said. North and Sandy walked up to her. At first she started to back up, but Sandy gave her an encouraging smile.

"I thought you transform back tomorrow?" North asked; now confused why Hana haves her powers. She then glances at the sky, the full moon shining on them. She smiled and lets out a small hurr as a thanks to the moon.

North realized and laughed loudly. "Man in Moon has great things for you!" He said to Hana as he ruffled the top of her head. Hana hurred as she leaned agains the touch before surrounding herself in blue-green light.

She transformed back to her normal self.

She was suddenly engulfed by thin arms. It was Tooth as she spins her around with her arms around Hana's neck, like she did when they defeated Pitch with Jack Frost. Tooth pulled away, a smile on her face. "You okay? Are you hurt?" She asked; now acting like a worried parent.

Hana laughed slightly. "I'm fine, Tooth! Really, I am! I'm just glad I made it there on time." Hana said as she made Tooth pull away so she can breathe slightly.

"But, the magic..." Tooth remembers the magic heading towards her and Flint. Hana only smirked.

"Hey, I was a dragon at that time. They are fast healers when it comes to injuries and magic. I was only defending you guys from Lucifer long enough so my injuries could heal." Hana said she rubbed her arms slightly.

She then saw Bunny and her family. She smiled softly. "...I never got the chance to thank you when you guys took care of me when I was turned into a baby Pooka." Hana then stared at Victoria.

"...and thank you for taking care of me. I never got the chance to know what a mother's love was like." She said; a single tear ran down her cheek. She then stares up more tears running down her cheek.

"...but you helped me with that. Thank you...so much." She said. Victoria smiled sadly as she walked up to Hana and wrapped her arms around her shoulders; pulling Hana into a soft and warm embrace.

Hana was a little surprise from the sudden contact. She felt the tears still falling down her cheeks as she buried her face into Victoria's shoulder; wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.

Bunny, Caleb and North smiled sadly at Hana as she hugged Victoria tightly; crying softly into her chest. Victoria smiled sadly as she stared at Caleb and Bunny. Then Caleb turned his head towards Bunny and nodded. Bunny nodded as he walked up towards Hana and his mother.

Victoria managed to let Hana pulled away.

Hana then saw Bunny as he smiled sadly as he opened his arms out to Hana. She smiled sadly as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aster held just as tight as she did.

He soon pulled away as he stared at Hana's blue-green eyes; her arms still wrapped around his neck. He rest his forehead against hers, smiling softly as he still stare at her eyes. She gave a small smile to him as she stroked one of his ears. His smile grew wider slightly as lets her feet touch the ground then cupping one of her cheeks with one hand.

They soon had their lips pressed against each others. She smiled slightly as their lips were in sync; her hands resting on his shoulders as both of his arms were around her waist.

Jack laughed nervously as he looked the other way. North and Tooth shared nervous laughs. Sandy was giving them both thumbs up. Caleb and Victoria smiled proudly at their eldest son.

Flint went next to Tooth and smiled. Alice shared a affection look at Jack as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Hana and Bunny soon both pulled away from their kiss; a slight blush on Hana's face. "Ya ready to head home?" Bunny asked softly. She nodded as she got out of Bunny's arms.

She transforms back into a Pooka dragon as she stared at Bunny. She stretched her wings and flapped a few times; still staring at Bunny. Jack smirked. "She's trying to ask you something, Bunny." He said.

It took Bunny a second to figure out what Hana was asking.

"Uhhh, I don't know..." He said. Hana was now giving him a pouty dragon face.

"No, no. Stop it, Sheila." He said, a smirk on his face. "Don't give me that face." He said. Hana drooped her ears down, her eyes turning big as she hurred at him. "No, it ain' happenin'." He said, turning around.

She nudged his face slightly, a whine creeping up her throat. Bunny chuckled. "Alright. This once, but that's it." He said.

Hana smiled and she jumped around with joy in circles. She then lowered her back so that she was ready, her tail wagging with anticipation. Bunny stared at her worriedly.

_"I'm **way** over my head."_ He thought as he got on Hana's back.

She then took off in flash; climbing higher and higher into the sky. The Guardians can hear Bunny screaming at Hana to slow down. "Think we should help him?" Tooth asked.

Jack only laughed. "Nah," He said with a smirk on his face. "I know Hana will take good care of our Kangaroo."

* * *

"Hana, slow down!"

Hana kept climbing higher and highter into the sky with Bunny holding onto Hana tightly around her neck.

"Stop it! Hana, what are ya doin'!? Bad dragon!" Bunny yelled as she kept climbing higher and higher until they were above the clouds. She then calmed down as she let her wings glide in the blue sky.

Bunny managed to loosen his grip around Hana's neck. Bunny stares around as she starts to calm down. She then glances a worried and sad look at Bunny. He then realized why Hana was so hyper.

She was stuck as a Pooka for two weeks and she missed flying in the sky.

He smiled sadly as she stroked the side of Hana's neck. "Hey, it's okay. You missed being in the sky since you were stuck as a kit for two weeks. Just try ta take it a little slower next time, 'kay?" He asked.

Hana smiled as she hurred again. She flapped slowly as she kept her place in the sky. Bunny smiled sadly as he stared at her. He was happy to see Hana smile again and now that she had the mother love.

Hana's eyes then grew wide as she desperately looks around, a worried hurr creeping to her throat as she hovered. "What is it, Sheila?" He asked. She was looking around frantically.

A sad hurr was let out as she kept looking around. Bunny focused his hearings of what she was hearing.

_"Hana..."_

Bunny looks around; also hearing the voice. Hana knew that voice from anywhere as she looks around frantically again.

It was her father's voice.

She then dove down; Bunny holding on to his dear life. "Sheila! What part of SLOW DOWN didn't ya understand!?" He asked. But Hana ignored him as she kept diving down until she saw solid ground. She hovered slightly until she was touching the ground.

Thanks to being part Pooka, she can run just as fast as an adult Pooka as she ran on all fours; Bunnymund still on her back. He managed to hop off and ran beside her.

She stopped; looking around frantically as she tried to regain her breath. Just as she was about to run again, something heavy held her to the ground.

She looks to see North. Bunny had to hold her head down as she panics and tries to escape. Her wings were flapping frantically as she tried to wiggle herself free from North and Bunnymund.

"Hana! Calm down!" North said as she kept struggling to escape. She was getting up slowly into the air, North and Bunny holding on. With one flip, she managed to get them both off and took off once more.

Jack, Sandy and Tooth managed to show up to see Bunny and North groaning as they lay there on the ground. Tooth and Sandy helped North up while Jack helped Bunny up. "You okay, Cotton Tail?" Jack asked.

Bunny looks to see Hana flying away. "We gotta get Sheila ta calm down! She's gonna hurt herself!" He said as he darted off.

Bunny kept calling for Hana's name to land, but she wouldn't listen as she kept flying. Bunny then stared at his egg bomb that he had at his hand. He sighed as he lept into the air.

"...sorry, Sheila..."

With one throw, he threw the egg bomb at Hana as it explodes. That managed to knock Hana to the ground. But she shook the paint that was on her, now that her fur was now clean and tried to dart off again, but Bunnymund managed to tackle Hana to the ground.

"Sheila! It's me, Aster! Ya need ta calm down!" He said as Hana tried to struggle herself free. She kept roaring as she tried to buck Bunny off of her back, but so slowly, she was losing her strength as she kept panting.

Bunny slowly stroked Hana's fur. "Easy..." He whispered. Hana was breathing hard as she fell to the ground, Bunny still holding her down. "That's it...easy now..." He whispered; still stroking her fur as she started to calm down.

The other Guardians managed to find Bunny having a hold of Hana as she transformed back. She was pinned to Bunny's chest as she was breathing harshfully; knowing that she was exhausted and tired.

Bunny couldn't blame her. She manage to buck off both him and North, flying really fast, running really fast and trying to buck Bunny off again.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by blue mist. Hana tried to warn them, but she only fell into darkness.

* * *

Hana groaned as she felt a pain throbbing on the top of her head. She woke up to see herself in a cell of some sort. She rubbed her head slightly; only to felt a cloth of some sort.

She looks to see Jack smiling down at her. Her head was resting on his lap. "You okay?" He asked. She sat up as she rubbed her head. "Yeah...I-I think so." She said as she looks around.

"Sheila?"

Hana looks to see Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy in a cell opposite direction from them. "Where are we?" Hana asked. North only shrugged. "We just now woke up." He said.

"You're in my home."

Out in the shadows was Lucifer. He only smirked. Hana wanted to use her powers, but she felt so weak right now. "Glad that you are awake. I hope that my gift didn't hurt you too much." He said, a sly smirk on his face.

Hana growled. "Now now, Hana. That's no way to treat me. I even brought a special guest just for you. Come on out, my dear." He said to the shadows. Out came a familiar woman that Hana recognize.

"Mom?" She asked.

It was Lucy and she hasn't changed. She only smirked. "It's been awhile." She said. Hana only glared at her. "Is this how you're going to treat dad after all he did for you!?"

Lucifer and Lucy only smirked. "You can be so dense, Hana. Perhaps this will help you see."

Lucifer surrounded himself with magic as it flows around him. He then opened his eyes; now a familiar emerald green. Hana gasped in shock and her eyes were wide with shock and horror.

It couldn't be.

"...D-Dad?"

* * *

**OMG a Shocking twist! **

**Belt the Sloth: Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNN! **

**Bet you didn't see that coming did you. Lucifer is actually Hana's birth father? What is he up to? And more importantly, why did he do this to Hana, his own birth daughter. **

**Well, you just have to find out in the next chapter. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch.21 is here! **

**I know that I threw alot of you off from the last chapter of the twist I put in. **

**But I swear to M.I.M. that all will be answer in this chapter I swear. I got so many people saying 'why did you do this?' **

**I'm the author, so I decide what goes on. Not that I'm being mean or anything but I wasn't sure what to do after the last chapter, so I added something in there. So I'm deeply sorry that I did this to you. **

**Also note, we have reach over 100 views! WHOOOPEEE! *jumps for joy* Thank you all for the supportion!**

**Well, here we go. **

**Ch.21: Why?**

* * *

"What do we do now?" Tooth asked; on her knees as she stared at the Guardians. North sighed as he stared at the corner of the cage of where one of them was hurt the most.

Hana was sitting on the ground; hugging her knees to her chest as she had her face buried into her arms. She was shaking somewhat as a sob escaped her throat.

Jack sat next to her; rubbing a comforting hand over her back soothingly as she cried silently to herself. He could still remember what has happened when they talked to Lucifer...or Drake...all of them did.

Hana's father was Lucifer. It was so shocking to see that Hana' father from her previous life is now Lucifer J. Crimson. Not only they figured that out...but their heart is broken for their Imagination Guardian of their talk moments ago.

* * *

_"D-Dad?" Hana asked. _

_It couldn't be...her father was dead in an accident. Lucifer only smirked. _

_"I may have been your father from your past life, but with my new body, I can do just as I please." He said as he pushed his hair back slightly. Lucy stood next to him. Hana stared at them shocked at her parents. _

_The Guardians weren't doing much better than Hana was taking this in. _

_"She's your daughter," Jack said. "Why would you hurt your own daughter!? You meant everything to her! She talked about you non-stop about how great you were when she needed you there!" Jack said. _

_Hana stared at Jack; a single tear running down her cheek. _

_Lucifer only gave Jack a simple glare. _

_"This is the future, the past is behind us. The reason I let Hana live because my past life is still in me and I yet have to conquer it." He then stared at Hana, who flinch under his gaze. _

_"Lucy knew that you were back and asked me to come back to finish what she had started." He said; wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulder. Hana was now shaking in fear. "Y-You...kn-knew I was...alive?" Hana asked. _

_Lucy only glared at Hana as well. "I did knew. Pitch told me about you before you sealed him away. I use to work with Pitch and Lucifer before you came into the picture. Yes, I'm mortal and he's immortal, but Lucifer knew that you would be chosen as a Guardian one day and we tried to stop it from happening." Lucy said as she stared at the Guardians. _

_Bunny had a death glare in his eyes; his bright green eyes burning like fire. _

_North was ready to strangle Lucifer, but might get yelled by Hana if that ever happened. Tooth and Sandy had a look on their face that looks could really kill. Jack stood by Hana protectively, putting a supporting hand on her shoulder. _

_Lucifer only sighed as he stared at them. "But it is too late since you are now one of them." He said as he made black magic form in his hand casually. Hana put her hands on the cell bars. _

_"Dad. I know you're in there somewhere. I was your little Dova, your little girl. Please, you have to fight it! I want you back! Things weren't the same when you left when I was thirteen! You have to come back!" She pleaded, tears falling down her eyes. _

_She slid down until she was on her knees. "...Please...come back..." She whispered. _

_Lucifer only sighed as he made black magic form and hits Hana; who was pushed back and hit against the wall with force. Jack stood by her and held his staff up protectively as he held Hana close to him. _

_Lucifer smirked. "Don't even try, boy. Your powers are disabled as long as you remain in these cells." He said. Jack glared at him as Hana stared at her father. Tears were falling from her eyes and flowing down her cheek. _

_"...You have lost, Guardians. There is nothing you really can't do to stop me and Lucy. Even you, Hana. Your father is now long gone and you won't be able to reach him." He said. _

_Bunny gritted his teeth. "...is this how ya treat 'er? Yer own flesh an' blood?" He asked. Lucifer and Lucy just stared at him. _

_"She was heartbroken when she heard that you died! You," He pointed a finger at Lucy. "You made her close herself from the world and everyone around her! Hana is wonderful girl ta be with! She's kind, brave and has a strong heart that I ever saw 'n anyone! All ya did was made her close off from everything! She didn't have anyone ta talk to! And this is how you treat her after what she's been through!?" He yelled. _

_Hana stared at Bunny shocked. _

_"We were the ones that helped 'er through! North gave her wonders to think about! Tooth gave her memories that she can cherioush! Sandy gives her dreams to imagine through! Jack lets her have fun; even through the dark times! And I gave her Hope! She barely had any those when we first met her! But when we met her, she was nothing but a scared child that you two made her! I gave her hope! I made sure that she has a bright future! I love 'er just the way she is!" _

_Tears were falling down from her eyes from what Bunny just said. Lucifer sighed as he made his eyes glow purple. The next thing Hana and Jack knew, they were in the same cells as the other four Guardians were. _

_Lucifer only then glared at her. _

_"...she may be the daughter of me and Lucy from our past life...but now...she is our enemy and will always stay like that. I can't even think of her as my daughter now." He said; his orange eyes now had that same look as if you were staring into fire. Lucy only glared at the heartbroken Guardians as she fell to her knees. _

_"...you will all stay in here until I figure out what to do with you." He said as he made his way out of the cells with Lucy by his side. _

_Bunny was gasping and then saw Hana. _

_He knelt down next to her. She flinched when he touched her shoulder. He pulled his paw back as he got closer to her._

_"...Sheila? You okay?" _

_Hana only glared at him as she stood up. _

_"Okay...? OKAY!? How can I be okay!? I just realize that our biggest enemy is my father and my mother knew about me being a Guardian! They knew I would be chosen as a Guardian and they made me go through that torture of being alone in my previous life and now today! I can never get my father back now from what Lucifer did!" _

_"Sheila...-" _

_"You don't know what I'm going through, Bunny! Okay!? I just realize that I lost the family from my previous life permanently and that doesn't just go away like that! How can I be okay when all of this happened! So no! I'm not okay!" She yelled; tears still falling from her eyes. _

_Bunny then gathered her into a tight embrace. At first she tried to get away, but he only hushed her and stroked her hair. _

_"Let me go!" She yelled, still trying to get out of Bunny's embrace, but only made Bunny tighten his grip around her. She was losing her battle between Bunnymund as she slumped against him; now crying openly into his chest. _

_Tears were falling down from Bunny's eyes as he held her tightly to his chest as she clench to his fur in a desperate grip. "...I'm sorry, Hana...I'm **truly** sorry...If I could go back 'n time ta fix this, I would've done it in a heart beat. 'm sorry...that ya had to go through this..." He whispered, his voice full of emotions. _

_They both fell to their knees; still holding onto each other as she cried openly into Bunny's chest. _

_This was very heartbreaking for their young female Guardian. _

_Thing's won't go back the same ever again after all of this had just happened._

* * *

North took off his coat and wrapped it around Hana's shoulders. She nodded in appreciation and clenched to the coat.

North sighed sadly as he gathered the girl into his arms. The tears were long gone as she clenched onto his shirt, her face buried into his shoulder. How could this have happened. She realized that her father was now a spirit...but now hates her.

"Hana...you need rest. You're exhausted." He said. Hana shook her head; holding tighter to North as she shook in fear. "...'m not tired." She whispered. North sighed heavilly as he put the child in his lap and stroked her hair.

Sandy sighed silently as he sat next to North and Hana. He would've help her to sleep if his powers weren't disabled. "Hana. You are exhausted. We want what's best for you and that is rest. You need it. I'm asking this as your guardian father." He said.

Hana stared at him; a single tear running down her cheek as he smiled sadly. He wasn't surprise when she hugged him with her arms around his neck. "...I wish that you were my father, North...I really do." She choked.

North closed his eyes painfully; tightening the embrace as he rubbed her back in soothing circles while letting the young female guardian cry her heart out. This was all too much for her to take in and he couldn't blame her.

All of them couldn't blame her.

Bunny stared at Hana sadly, feeling the hope inside of her fading away slightly. He then saw North gestering Bunny to come forward. He walked over silently and saw that Hana exhausted herself to sleep. With soft and gentle movements, Bunny picked up Hana and puts her in his lap. She shifted slightly, but buried her face into his furry shoulder; her hands clenching onto his fur in a depserate grip, still asleep.

He leaned back against the wall and sighed. It's going to be awhile until Hana is back to her normal self after this is all over.

*Few Hours Later*

Hana opened her eyes slightly to see her face somewhat buried into some fur; hearing a gentle heart beat. She pushed off slightly to see the Guardians alseep; all still being held in the cell they were staying in.

She felt her heart in pain now. She thought it was all a dream; hoping to wake up in the Warren with Bunny and not here. She gently place her head back onto Bunny's chest as a single tear ran down her cheek.

She felt furry arms rubbing her shoulder soothingly. She looks upt to see Bunny's bright green eyes. He sighed as he rest his forehead against hers and held her hands in his. He opened his eyes and gave a soft lick on Hana's cheek in order to comort her. She wrapped her arms around his neck; her face buried into his shoulder.

"Bunny...I'm scared." She whispered, actually shaking in fear.

"Shh..." He whispered. "...I know...but it's gonna be okay...I promise..." He said; rubbing her back in soothing circles. He held her tighter to him as he felt tears landing onto his fur. Hana wanted to believe that everything will be okay, but her heart and mind is so messed up right now, she doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Get some sleep, Hana...ya need it more than anyone..." He whispered, nuzzling her cheek with his furry cheek. She pulled away, staring at Bunny's eyes. "What about you?" She asked. Bunny only smiled sadly as he gaver a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away, a sad smile still on his face. "...don' worry 'bout me, Sheila...I'll be fine for a bit." He said.

She rest her head against his chest as he held her with both arms.

"Bunny...if...anything happens, I want you to know that I love you...with all of my heart. You were...the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wanted you to know that." She whispered before she was in a deep slumber.

Bunny smiled warmly, kissing the top of her head.

"...an' you were the best thing that ever happen ta me. I love you, Sheila..." He whispered as he held her in his arms. He leaned back against the wall as he heard soft breathing from Hana; her hands carresing his fur as she sleeps.

A soft clang was then heard. Bunny held Hana in a protective embrace as he got his boomerangs out; even if they were normal doesn't mean he can put up a fight. He was still master of Tai Chi.

A dragon head pop out and hurred softly outside of the cell. Bunny's eyes were wide with shock.

"Silver?" He asked in a hush voice. He smiled and hurred softly as he sniffed the cage. "H-How did ya find us?" He asked. Silver smiled as he glances behind him. "...they know how to track others pretty well."

What came out was Bunny's family all together. Bunny smiled in relief as Flint worked on the lock. "How long were ya guys stuck 'ere?" Caleb asked. Bunny shook his head. "Not too sure..." He said.

Flint smirked as he made the lock open and Caleb walked inside. He then saw Hana and stroked her cheek slightly. Hana fluttered her eyes opened to see Caleb. Tears were evidence in her eyes.

"C-Caleb? Silver?" She asked. Caleb smiled sadly as he nodded. "...s' okay, Sheila...yer safe now." He whispered. Hana then jumped up and wrapped her arms around Caleb's shoulders; crying into his shoulder.

He held her tightly as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Let's get all of ya home." He whispered, putting Hana on Silver's back. Silver hurred softly as he nuzzled her gently on the cheek. She stroked Silver's head before laying her head down on the back of Silver's long scaley neck.

As Sandy came out, she gave him a nod. Sandy nodded as he made dream sand form and sprinkled it on Hana's face. It didn't take long for Hana to fall back asleep.

* * *

_Hana can feel herself being floated in mid-air for some reason. And she knew that she wasn't alone. _

_There infront of her, stood Lucifer...but something was off. _

_He didn't have that dangerous glow in his eyes, now being a comforting emerald green. He smiled sadly. "...hey, my lil' Dova." He whispered. Hana stared at him shocked; a single tear ran down her cheek. _

_He sighed. "Look, sweetheart...I know that...things had happened, but you know that I wouldn't hurt you. You're my daughter and the other 'Lucifer' was trying to hurt you." He said. _

_Hana felt the tears running down her cheek. "...Dad..." She whispered. Lucifer, but for now Drake; her birth father, smiled sadly as he opened his arms out for a hug. She didn't even hesitate to run towards her dad and gave him a hug around his neck. _

_"...dad, what's going on?" She asked. Drake only sighed. "...my soul was somehow pulled to the dark spirit that are enemies to the Guardians and I couldn't escape from it. I really didn't want to hurt you. I only manage to convince him to let you live long enough. You know that I wouldn't hurt you." He whispered. _

_Hana tighten the hug. "...I know, Dad." She whispered. He smiled sadly as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "...listen to me, Hana. What I'm about to tell you can end all of this. In order for me to be free from this body." He said as he made her pull away slightly. _

_She stared at him. He sighed; knowing that it won't be easy for Hana to take in. "Hana...I want you to kill me when you face me." _

_Hana's eyes went wide with shock. "Da-I can't do that! I don't want to kill you!" _

_"Hana! Listen to me!" He said as he grabbed Hana by the shoulders, to make her look at him. Tears were falling from her eyes. A single tear ran down his cheek as he chocked a sob. _

_"...I don't want you to get hurt from Lucifer. This is the only way to let my soul be free. I really don't want you to get hurt, or worse killed. I want you to take the chance when the opportunity comes. You must strike me when Lucifer's vulnerable and I'll show you then. Please...do it for me..." He whispered. _

_Hana looks down guilty, but then closed her eyes painfully and nodded. Drake then held her tightly to him. "...I love you, Dad...I just want you to know that." She whispered. Drake smiled, tightening the hug. "...I love you too, my little Dova." He whispered. _

_He heard a bell ringing. He sighed as he pulled away. "...I have to go. I don't have that much time before Lucifer knows what we're up to." He said as he stroked her hair. Hana smiled sadly. _

_"Oh, and Hana?" Hana stared at him. "...I'm proud of you. Make sure you don't let Bunny go. He makes you happy and I'm proud of you for that. You deserve to be happy for once." He said. Hana smiled sadly as she saw Drake starting to fade away. _

_"You know what must be done..." He whispered._

* * *

Hana's eyes were now wide open as Silver walked down a slope of some sort in Lucifer's prison. Bunny was holding Hana's hand during the whole way as he glances around.

She shifted slightly as she sighed silently. Bunny heard her as his ears flickered slightly. He turned his head to see Hana's blue-green eyes staring at him. He smiled sadly as he ruffled her hair softly. "...ya feelin' better?" He asked. Hana only blinked in response, which made Aster sighed sadly. He motioned Silver to stop walking for a second.

"...let me carry 'er." He said. Silver glances back and nodded.

With some movement, Bunny managed to get Hana on his back. He gripped his hands under her knees as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She had no emotions in her eyes as she blinked slowly.

Bunny was now getting really worried about Hana now. He had to distract her somehow.

"...what was tha nickname yer dad gave ya?" He asked. Hana sighed as she tighten her grip around Aster's neck.

"...a Dova is suppose to be a smaller and cuter version of a dragon. He knew that...I love dragons so much...so that's my petname to him for me." She said; her cheek resting on Bunny's shoulder.

He smiled as he chuckled slightly; getting a better grip on Hana slightly so that she don't slip off. "...the name suits ya." He said. That made Hana laughed weakily. Bunny then glances at her.

"...How long was I asleep?" She asked. Bunny only sighed. "...just fer a few hours. We've been walkin' nonstop fo' awhile. We don't know where tha exit is yet." He said.

Hana sighed as she got herself comfortable as she rest her cheek against Bunny's furry cheek, only slightly tightening her grip around his neck. Bunny stared at her and touched Hana's nose with his, hoping to comfort her.

"...we'll get out of this mess, Sheila...I promise." He vowed.

As Hana felt herself about to fall back asleep, she shook her head slightly as she tighten her grip around Bunny. She remember the conversation between herself and her father before she woke up. She doesn't know if she could tell the Guardians or not.

Jack saw Hana awake and Bunny carrying her on his back. He then noticed how flustered her face was. Slowly while approaching, he place his hand on Hana's forehead; letting his icy touch cool Hana down. She closed her eyes; sighing in bliss. "...thanks, Jack." She whispered.

Jack smiled sadly as she was falling back asleep. They soon found themeselves at the entrance of Lucifer's lair. In the middle of their exit, was Lucifer and Lucy. "I've seen that you've escape." Lucifer said.

Hana opened one eye open to see Lucifer and Lucy. "...Bunny...can you put me down?" She asked. Bunny stared at her, but then nodded as he lowered himself so that she could slip off.

Hana was now standing with the Guardians behind her. She got out a sword of some sort as it glows. _"...Manny...I don't know if you can hear me or not...but I need your powers once more."_ Hana communicate through her mind.

She then felt the sword glowing with white and blue light. She smiled as she thank Manny in her mind as she got into a fighting stance. Lucifer only smirked as he got his sword out.

"...you really think that you can take me on?" He asked. Hana only smirked as she tighten her grip on her sword. They soon got to a battle. Their swords were clanging against each others, blocking each blows they kept going on for what felt like hours. Hana felt herself being weakening as Lucifer kept going on.

As Lucifer tried to make the final blow, he suddenly felt himself frozen. One of his orange eyes turned green. "Hana! Now! Do it now!" He said. Hana nodded, a single tear ran down her cheek.

It was all then silence.

Hana's blade has driven through Lucifer's chest as he gasped in pain. Hana stared at him; pain evidence in her eyes. The other eye of Lucifer's turned green as he smiled softly.

"...well done, Hana." He said as his body was starting turned to ash.

Lucy's eyes were wide with shock and horror as Lucifer's body had faded away. Caleb managed to run towards Hana and held her by the shoulders. "You okay?" He asked. Hana stared at him, a single tear running down her cheek and a sad smile on her face.

"...it's what my dad would've wanted all along." She said. Caleb nodded as he stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

Lucy glared at her daughter as she got out a knife from behind. Caleb's ears flickered slightly as he held Hana in a protective embrace as Lucy tried to charge at them.

Lucy then froze on the spot, gasping.

Caleb saw Lucy froze and then realized what happened. He looked down to see Hana gasping.

Hana's sword was through Lucy's chest. Lucy looks down to see the sword stabbed through her chest. Hana was now shaking in fear as Lucy slowly pulled away, the sword now dripping with Lucy's blood on the tip.

Hana knew that she had to kill her father to set him free...but her mother?

Lucy's hand trace up to the wound on her chest and saw blood on her fingertips. She glances at Hana before her eyes started to drooped down slowly. She then landed on the ground with a thud, her eyes now closed forever.

She was dead.

Hana was now gasping, her whole body shaking in fear as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. Caleb managed to get Hana to turn around and let her face buried into his chest.

Caleb picked her up and gave her to Bunny, who she clinged to as she buried her face into his shoulder. Bunny held her close, knowing this will take awhile for her to take some time to heal.

"...rest, Hana. Ya need it." He whispered.

And that's all it took as she fell into darkness.

* * *

**I'm thinking about ending this story after a couple of chapters since I was thinking about making more Bunnymund/OC fanfiction stories. But I am so glad that I could do this chapter story for you guys and you guys supporting me. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch.22 is now updated. **

**Yes, it was a long story that i have ever did, but the next chapter, I am thinking of ending it there because I am now working on another Bunnymund love story. **

**No offense to any of the Jack Frost fans out there, but there are too many love stories of Jack Frost and less of Bunny love story. He deserves the spotlight for the change. **

**Well, here we go and thank you for all of the supports you have given me. **

**Ch.22: Come and Go**

* * *

"Has she come out yet?" Tooth asked.

Phil shook his head as he grumbled at North. He sighed as he stared at the door that was locked.

Hana hasn't come out of her room for three days now. Well, he couldn't blame her at all. She had to kill her father and she killed her mother just to protect Bunny's father.

Most have tried to enter Hana's room, but she wouldn't let anyone come in. She was cutting herself from the world. She wouldn't let anyone near her heart, nor to comfort her. She wanted to be alone.

Even Bunny's family tried to enter there, but even she wouldn't let _them_ enter her room.

The Guardians were really worried about their Imagination Guardian. North didn't know what to do. Hana was in such a deep depression of the events that has happened that she wouldn't let anyone near her or her heart.

North knocked on the door of Hana's room. "Hana? May I come in?" He asked.

It was silence. He managed to get the keys he had for every door in his shop and clicked it open. What he saw inside actually broke his heart.

Hana was laying on the bed, the covers covered only half of her body as her short sleeve shirt only revealed the scars she had from her previous life. Hana's silver trench coat was on the chair as her head was resting on the pillow on the bed. Her eyes were blank and unexpressional, no emotions in them as the tears were still silently rolling down her cheek. Her black hair was scattered around the pillow as it caressed her head and some of her eyes to hide the unemotional feeling in her eyes.

North sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair gently and softly like a father would. "...are you alright?" He asked. Hana only blinked in response as tears were still falling down her cheeks.

North only sighed deeply, still stroking her hair in a comforting way. "...Hana. We are there for you. It is painful to lose family, but we are also your family. It may take time to heal, but we will be there. We won't abandon you like how your mother. I'm saying this not only as a friend, but also as a father. Your father would say same thing. I think of you as you were my daughter. I may not be father that you knew, but I will give you the father love that you wanted."

Then, that's when Hana stared at him.

North smiled sadly as he kept stroking her hair as she sat up. He then found thin arms wrapped around his neck as Hana cried into his shoulder. North held her tightly to him, only making it a little difficult to breathe for Hana, but she didn't care.

"...I knew that my dad w-wanted to be free...but..." She tighten the hug as she kept crying. North nodded as he rubbed her back.

"I-I didn't want to kill her, North...I...I didn't want to..." She then cried into his shoulder from both being scarred of killing both of her parents and the heartbreak of being alone once more as she was the last one of her family that is now alive.

North held her through, whispering reassurence and comfort in her ear as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "You are at home. That's all that matters." He whispered.

He then noticed how she slumped against him. He turned his head slightly to see that Hana fell asleep. He chuckled sadly as he settled Hana down on the bed; covering her up with the sheets to her shoulders. Her soft breathing now a sighed relief as North gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"...sweet dreams, Hana." He whispered.

North silently walked out of the room, only to be run into Bunnymund. North glances at the door and nods at Bunny as he walked inside. Bunny stared at Hana as he sat on the edge of the bed. He stroked her hair slightly. She shifted slightly, but remained asleep. Bunny smiled sadly as he laid down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

He heard her sighed deeply, one hand clenching to his hand that was around her waist. Bunny then kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled into the crook of her neck from behind as he fell asleep with Hana by his side.

~Few Hours Later~

Hana fluttered her eyes open; stinging from the tears from earlier. Her mind was blank from what has happened. How did she get to her room? Then it all clicked.

She rmembers her father being Lucifer...her killing him to be free and then...killing her birth mother.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she clench to the pillow; sobbing silently to herself. She then heard a deep sigh near her ear. She turned her head slightly to see Bunny fast asleep.

His arm was around her waist from behind; her back pinned to his chest. His nose was in the crook of her neck from behind; his breathing tickling her slightly. His ears were folded back as he nuzzled her in his sleep.

She shifted slightly as she felt her hands holding his as he sleep. She turned her head back as she rest her head back on the pillow; closing her eyes as she sighed deeply.

Bunny cracked one eye open to find Hana wide awake. He sighed as he caressed her waist gently as he heard Hana silently crying. His pink damp nose started to nuzzle behind her ear. Hana turned her head to see Aster's bright green eyes staring into her blue-green eyes. He kept nudging her with his nose in comfort, a sad smile on his face.

Hana turned her body so that her body was pressed against his as he still had one arm wrapped around her waist; her hands pinned to his chest. She then pressed her lips against his.

He kissed back as he cupped her cheek with one hand. She then found herself on top of Bunny; a single tear rolling down her cheek. He stroked her cheek as he kissed her again.

"...ya know that I love you, Hana. We all do. Yer in our family. Me dad and mom think of ya as their daughter too. So, ya kinda have two families now. Yer father would be proud of ya of yer life now." He whispered. Hana nodded as she buried her face into the furry crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

Her hands were resting on his furry shoulders as she try to fell back asleep. He closed his eyes as he try to fall back asleep as well. "...Bunny?"

He cracked one eye open, staring at her. "...yeah?" He then saw a sad smile on her face as she kissed him on the nose. "...thank you...for everything." She whispered. He smiled sadly as he kissed her again, only to find himself on top of her.

"...you sure you want this?" He asked. She nodded; stroking one of his ears as he sighed in bliss. "...I want to be with you, Bunny. You are the one that I love." She said. Bunny smiled as he nuzzled the crook of her neck, making her sighed in bliss. "...I love you, Aster." She said, using his first name for the first time. He smiled sadly as he kissed her.

"...I love ya too, Hana." He breathed. He then kissed her again as she felt her heart flutter with excitement of what would happen. She felt his tongue licking the bottom part of her lip as he pulled away for some air.

Hana cupped his furry cheek, her eyes glowing slightly as she kissed him again as she felt the blankets covering them both.

* * *

After a few weeks from that night, Bunny and the Guardians realized that Hana was back to her normal self, who was smiling in bliss as she was soaring through the skies, the others on the sleigh.

"She's a little happy today." Jack commented as Hana and Silver started to do loops around the clouds in the sapphire blue sky. Bunny coughed uncomfortably as a blushwas on his face.

Jack stared at him a little confused. "You okay, Kangaroo?" Jack asked. Bunny came out of his trance as he stared at the young winter spirit. "Y-Yeah...m' fine, Snowflake. And don't call me Kangaroo!" He said.

Jack smirked; glad that he's back to his normal self.

"Well, you've been quiet for most of the time and you didn't even complain because we're on the sleigh. You usually complain!" He said. Bunny blushed slightly. "Well...I'm just...tired is all." He said.

Jack smirked as he sat next to him. "You sure? You're not your grumpy old self." He said. Bunny sighed as he stared at Hana. "...well..." He started. He didn't want the other Guardians to know, so he whispered it into his ear.

Jack's eyes went wide with shock. "...you sure, Cotton Tail? Don't you want to wait?" He asked. Bunny run his hand through the top of his head and sighed. "Well...It was in me head for awhile, just don't know when I want ta do it." He said. Jack was now in deep thought.

"Is this why you are jumpy and Hana's all happy and all that?" Jack asked. Bunny blushed. "Uhh...no it's a different situation than that, Jackie...I just...don' wanna go inta detail." He said.

Jack was confused of what he meant, but then caught it in a second. "Wow...didn't know you had it in ya, Bunny." He smirked; nudging Bunny by the elbow. Bunny smirked as he nudged back.

"Well, what do ya expect me ta do?" He asked. Jack smirked as he shrugged. "Well...when are you going to tell her?" He asked. Bunny stared at Hana as she climbed higher and higher into the sky. "...soon, but I don't wanna rush it. I don't know if she wants it." He said. Jack smirked as he ruffled the top of Bunny's head; who glared at Jack as he smoothed the fur on the top of his head.

"You kidding, Cotton Tail? Hana loves you and I haven't seen her smile ever since she became a Guardian. I know how she's like around you. Trust me, Bunny. She would be happy." He said. But then, his face grew serious.

"But if you hurt her, I'll come after you. Got that?" He said. Bunny glared right back. "...if ya hurt me sister, I'll come after ya as well." He said. Jack smirked. "Guess we both are on the same page, huh?" He said.

Bunny gave his usual smirk as he ruffled the top of Jack's head. "...guess we are, Snowflake." He said.

Hana then flew next to them. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked. Bunny and Jack stared at her, a slight panic on their faces. "Nothing!" They both said. Hana cocked her head, but then shook it off as she took off. "I need to go talk to Victoria and Caleb real quick. I'll be back." She said as she took off in top speed.

Silver stared at her confused. "Should we go after her?" Silver asked North. He only smirked. "Hana is comfortable now. I know she'll be fine." He said as he held the reins up to return home. Silver was following in pursuit.

Hana landed on the island to meet Victoria and Caleb. Victoria smiled as she Hana transformed back. "Victoria, Caleb, I need to talk to you about something." Hana said. Victoria noticed that she had a slight panic on her face.

"Of course, Sheila." Caleb said. Hana nodded as Caleb wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead Hana inside the house. Hana sat down on the couch as Victoria sat next to her. "What is it?" She asked. Hana sighed a deep breath.

"Well...I haven't been feeling so well, for a few weeks." Hana confessed, looking a little pale. "I didn't want Bunny or the others to worry, but I wanted to tell you guys to see if something is wrong with me." She said.

Caleb nodded. "Well...I do have some theories, but I want ta make sure." He said as he picked up Hana and carried her to his room, where a medical table is waiting. He gently laid Hana down on the table. "I need ya ta take off yer trench coat, Sheila." He said.

Hana nodded as she took it off, revealing her white short sleeve shirt. He then gestered Hana to lay back down. "...I'm gonna try a technique that I learn, so try ta relax." He said. Hana nodded as Victoria came in. Caleb took a deep breath as he pressed his paw against her stomach. "Does it hurt as I touch ya here?" He asked.

Hana kinda wince. "Only slightly, but that's probably when I ate earlier today." She said. Caleb then hummed in thought. "...have ya been throwin' up fer the past few days?" He asked.

Hana nodded. "Come to think of it, everytime I ate something, I kinda empty my stomach out during the night." She said. Caleb cocked his head slightly. Victoria then smiled.

"...any cravings?" She asked. Hana nodded. "...carrots and some of Aster's chocolate, why?" She asked. Victoria smiled as she hugged Hana. "...I know what it is." She said. Caleb's eyes went wide, but then smirked. "...yeah...not hard ta miss." He said. Hana stared at them both, a confused look at her face as she sat up. "What?"

Caleb smirked. "Sheila...yer pregnant."

Hana's eyes went wide with shocked. "I'm...p-pregnant?" She asked. Caleb laughed as he sat next to her and ruffled the top of her head. "I'm 'fraid so, Sheila. Ya have a bundle of joy in ya." He said. Hana stared at her stomach, one hand resting on it.

"...how am I going to tell Aster? What if...what if he doesn't want it...?" She asked, a single tear ran down her cheek. She then felt Caleb pull herself into an embrace.

"He would want it...he always wanted ta be a father. He wants ta see what it's like." He said. Hana clenched onto Caleb's fur. He then soon pulled away. "How long have ya been throwin' up and havin' these cravin's?" He asked. Hana blushed, putting one hand on her stomach.

"Umm...about two weeks, I think. Yeah, it was about two weeks." She said. Victoria smiled. "I'm sure that you'll be a wonderful mother and Aster would make a wonderful father too." She said as she stroked the top of her head.

Hana sighed. "...when should I tell him?" She asked. Caleb smiled. "You tell him when you feel like the right time is to tell him. But don' tell 'im after eight months. He'll have a heart attack." He joked.

Hana laughed at that. She then stood up. "...I'll tell him soon. Oh, we are having a family picnic in a forest near Japan and you guys are invited." She said. Caleb smirked as Hana took off into the sky.

She was really nervous now as she thought about the baby. She was really nervous about telling Bunnymund. Would he want to be a father? Hana shook it out of her head.

Of course he would want this! Caleb said that he always wanted to be a father. She sighed as she tries to think the right time to tell Aster the good news.

~One Week Later~

It was the night of the picnic. It was during Spring as they the Guardians and Bunny's family were on the field as cherry blossom petals flow in the starry night breeze.

Hana and Bunny were sitting together, gazing at the stars. Hana was on his lap as a bliss of a smile was on her face as Bunny had his arms wrapped around her. She sighed. "...it's a beautiful night, huh Aster?" She asked. Bunny smiled as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"Yeah...sure is." He said. Hana smiled slightly, but then stared at Caleb. He smirked and nodded. She sighed.

"...Bunny, I need to talk to you alone for a second." She said. Bunny stared at her and smirked. "I was about ta say the same thing to ya, Sheila." He said as he stood up, helping Hana to her feet.

She then felt a blindfold around her eyes. She looked around nervously. "Uhhh...Bunny-" She was cut off when Bunny lifted her up and carried her into his arms.

"Try not ta talk for a bit, 'kay?" He asked. Hana was about to protest, but was cut off when Bunny kissed her softly on the lips. As soon as Aster pulled away, Hana smiled as she nuzzled her face into the furry crook of his neck. "...okay." She whispered.

Hana felt Bunny walking through, the noises of the others fading away slightly. After about five minutes of walking, Aster finally put her down and untied the blindfold from Hana. The sight was breath taking.

It was a small pond that had a waterfall, the cherry blossom petals in the lake slightly as the starry night sky and the full moon reflecting the glow of the lake. A few flowers that had bloom were in the fields as they bend slightly from the cool breeze. Hana felt a single tear ran down her cheek. "B-Bunny...it's beautiful." She gasped.

Bunny smiled as he nuzzled her cheek. "...but it's not as beautiful as you, though." He said as he stood infront of her. Hana was confused of what was going on. Bunny took a deep breath and stared at Hana's blue-green eyes. "Hana...you've been the best thing that has eva' happen ta me. You are kind, sweet and was always there fo' me when I was down. I want ya ta know that I love you with all of me life an'..." He sighed, really nervous.

He then felt Hana cupping his furry cheek with one hand. "...yes?" She asked. Bunny took a deep breath.

He then got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket in his strap. "Sheila...I want ta be your happiness until the end of times and...I want ta ask you..."

He then opened a small box, revealing a silver ring with a blue and green gem on their that had a inscription on there.

"Hana...will you become my mate an' marry me?"

Hana's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the ring. The small inscription that she saw said 'Forever Yours, My Soul Mate' as the emerald and sapphire gem glow in the moonlight.

Tears were falling down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy as she covered her mouth with both hands. She then threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, sending them both to the ground. Aster chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "..I take it as a yes?" He wheezed, still trying to recover himself from the fall.

She pulled away, tears were still falling down her cheeks as she smiled. "...yes." She whispered. bunny smiled as he stood up with Hana as he slipped the ringer on her finger. "Now, what is that you want ta tell me?" He asked.

Hana then remember about the news she wanted to tell him. She sighed a shaky breath. "Well...I'm happy that I'm yours, Bunny. But...when I went to Caleb and Victoria's to see them...I had news that might...surprise you."

Bunny stared at her. "Yeah?" He asked. Hana sighed. "...for the past few weeks, I haven't been...feeling them so well. I've been having...some stomach problems and I've been having some...cravings from carrots and...the chocolate that you have been giving me. I...was a...little scared and..." She sighed a shaky breath.

Bunny stared at her confused, cocking his head slightly as she turned to face him, her eyes glowing.

"Bunny...I'm pregnant...and the baby's yours."

Aster's eyes were wide with shock as almost fell to the ground from the news. "Y-Yer...you..." He stuttered. Hana smiled sadly, tears were falling down her cheeks. "...Aster...you're going to be a father."

Bunny started to shake slightly, but then a wide grin was on his face as he picked Hana up by the waist and spinned her around before holding her tightly to him. "...I'm gonna be a dad?" He whispered, a single tear ran down his cheek.

Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. "...we're going to be parents, Bunny." Hana said into his ear.

He pulled back slightly to stroke her cheek. "...I'll be tha best dad you'll eva' see, Sheila...I promise you that." He said as he nuzzled her cheek, another tear fell down his furry cheek. Hana held her hands in his, her forehead resting against his.

"I know, Aster..." Hana whispered as she kissed him. Bunny smiled as he kissed her back; wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hana felt herself and Bunny on the soft grass, Hana laying on top of Bunny. Hana smiled in bliss as she nuzzled her face into his furry shoulder.

"...how long has it been since yer..." He tried to ask. Hana stared at Bunny's eyes. "...Caleb told me it was for at least three weeks. It really hasn't been that long." Hana said. Bunny smiled as he nuzzled her and touched his nose with hers. Hana rested her head on Bunny's furry neck as she carefully place her hand on his furry shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around his waist as he stared at the starry night sky; the full moon shining down on them. He knew that everything is right where it is.

...the love of his life by his side, soon to be married to and future child coming.

He then saw something staring at them. He looks to see a spirit of Hana's father. Bunny smirked at him as Drake smiled at them. _"...I'll protect yer daughter, Drake...I promise now..."_ He vowed in his mind. Drake smirked as he felt his spirit fading away.

"...I know you will." He said. Hana stared at Bunny confused. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Bunny smiled as he kissed her again. "...everythin's okay now, Sheila. Everythin's alright." He whispered.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter will be the last one of this fanfiction and I will start working on the next fanfiction of a Bunnymund/OC **

**Also, the next chapter will be the wedding and the child being born. I hope that you all enjoy this story so far. **

**Until the final chapter, **

**BlackDragon157**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch.23 is here and sadly, it is the last chapter. **

**Yes, I have been giving alot of comments of saying 'don't end the story! It was getting good!' they would usually say. **

**But hey, I had to end this fanfiction sooner or later, but don't worry, my peeps. I am now working on another Bunnymund/OC fanfiction story just for you guys since you have given me so much support about this one. **

**Well, here we go. **

**The last chapter **

**Ch.23: Happily Ever After**

* * *

Hana nervously glances at herself in the mirror. She was in the purest white wedding gown that had glow significantly in the sunlight, her hair had a special style on it, some of it put up some of the way.

It was the day of her wedding day, now finally marrying E. Aster Bunnymund. She was really nervous.

Well, no one could blame her since all are nervous on their wedding day. She could still remember the looks on everyone's face when she and Bunny told her about them getting married in the Spring time plus their other news of having a baby.

North was really excited since he was going to be a grandpa and really, who couldn't blame him. Tooth was squealing and hugged both Hana and Bunny as they both laughed at Tooth slightly. Jack was excited to be an uncle, since Bunny thought of Jack as a little brother, and so did Flint since Alice loves Jack.

Flint managed to tell Tooth that she liked her and Bunny couldn't help but chuckle at that. Hana knew that the day would come.

Now, it was the day of the wedding and she felt the insides of her stomach turning into knots. She tried to take deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. "...you are marrying the love of your life, Hana. You shouldn't be this nervous." Hana whispered to herself.

She then heard a knock. "It's Caleb. Can I come in, Sheila?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Yes, come in." She said. Caleb opened the door, revealing a black tuxedo on his chest, but no pants. A black bowtie was around his neck as he chuckled. "Nervous?" He asked. Hana nodded.

"Were you nervous when you married Victoria?" She asked. Caleb laughed nervously. "Yeah, me stomach was 'n knots. But me pa stepped on me foot ta calm me down." He said. Hana backed away slightly.

"You're not going to do that on me, are you?" She asked. Caleb laughed at her for that. "No, that wouldn't be right. Aster would've killed me if I did that ta you." He said. Hana laughed slightly. She then felt a hand stroking her cheek.

Caleb was smiling softly at her, his eyes glowing in some way. "...yer a very lucky Sheila, Hana. Aster would keep ya happy until the end of times." He said. Hana smiled at him. "Yeah...I know that." She said.

Caleb then gave her a light hug, careful of not to ruin her make-up or dress. "...we're very proud of ya, Hana." He whispered before he pulled away, pressing his nose against hers. She smiled slightly, a slight blush on her face.

Tooth then came in. "You guys ready?" She asked. Caleb smiled as he stared at Hana, offering his arm for her. "...ready?" He asked. Hana nodded as she place her hand on his arm. "Yeah..." She whispered.

Meanwhile, Bunny was even more nervous than Hana was.

He was getting married and soon, he was going to be a father. He straighten the tie bow around his neck. He refused to wear a tuxedo, even if North forced him to put one on.

The bow tie is all that counts.

Bunny tried to take breathing exercise, but it wasn't working. He then felt a small hand on his shoulder; making him jump slightly. He turned to see Sandy, a question mark above his head. He was wearing a golden sand tuxedo. Bunny laughed nervously.

"Yeah...just nervous 's all, Sandy." He said. Sandy then gestered the breathing exercise to him. Bunny only shook his head. "Tried that, mate...not really workin' fo' me." He said.

Sandy then gave a comforting squeeze on Bunny's shoulder. _"Everything will be fine, my friend. Just relax and everything will be fine."_ Sandy signed to him. Bunny smiled softly. "...thanks, Sandy."

Sandy nodded as he saw North and Jack coming towards them. "All is ready." North said. Jack was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue vest underneath it. North was also wearing a tuxedo, a red vest underneath it. North then smiled.

"You still refuse to wear suit?" He asked. Bunny simply did a playful glare at North. "Ya know me answer, North." He said. North kept gesturing the suit in his hand, except this one had an emerald green vest with it. "Hana would love it." Jack teased.

Bunny was a little tense as the three gestured the suit to him. He growled under his breath.

"...gimme that!" He said; snatching the suit away from North's grip who laughed. Bunny only put on the top, not wearing the pants since he didn't feel all that comfortable wearing clothes fully since he was a rabbit.

"...told you." North whispered to Jack, who snickered under his breath. Bunny glared at them, who playfully look away, Jack pretending to whistle. Bunny only rolled his eyes, but then heard bells ringing.

"It is time." North said. Bunny took a deep breath and walked with North, Jack and Sandy.

Jack and Flint stood by on the left near Bunny as Tooth and Alice were on Bunny's right. North would speak them through the wedding. The Wedding March soon started as Bunny glances down the isle.

Sandy had the rings as Jamie and Sophie came down the isle. Then, the love of his life, Hana walked down with one hand on Caleb's arm as he escorted her down the isle. Bunny smiled softly at Hana as she hugged Caleb.

"...you'll be fine." Caleb whispered into her ear. She nodded as she stood next to Bunny, holding one of his paw in her hand. He smiled sadly as he stared at North. Caleb sat next to Victoria as Silver, Cerberus and a few creatures from the Twilight realm were in their seats. North cleared his throat as he opened the book he had in his hand.

"Fellow friends and family. We are gathered here today on this day to join the celebration of marriage of E. Aster Bunnymund and Hana Tsushiyota. These two had grown a bond together that nothing would break them apart. Hana is like daughter I never had and I will look after Hana as a father, other than Caleb of course who keeps the same promise." He said, earning a few chuckles from everyone.

"Bunny is good friend, loyal to fault and would do anything to make Hana happy until end of times." He then stared at Bunnymund.

"Bunny, do you take Hana Tsushiyota to be your lovely wedded wife? To love her, care for her, share your soul with hers and to be with her until the end of times as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Bunny smiled as stared at Hana's blue-green eyes. "...I do." He said. North then stared at Hana.

"Hana. Do you take E. Aster Bunnymund as your lovely wedded husband? To love him, care for him, share your soul with his and to be with him until the end of times as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Hana then stared at Bunny's bright green eyes; a sad smile on her face. "...I do."

North then smiled. "Since there will be no objections, I now pronounce you as rabbit and wife." North said, which earned a playful glare from the Pooka warrior from the last part. North chuckled as he closed the book.

"You may kiss the bride, Bunny." He said. Bunny smirked as he stared at Hana. "Ya don' have ta tell me twice." He said. While pulling Hana close, her body pressed against his, he then pressed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They earned a loud applause and a few roars from the twilight creatures.

Hana soon pulled away as she hugged him. Bunny then rubbed his chin on the top of Hana's head, forever marking her with his scent. She then pressed her forehead against his.

"...I love you, Bunny." She whispered. He smirked as he kissed her nose. "...love ya too, Sheila." He whispered

* * *

~8 Months Later~

Bunny was walking nervously outside the room as Jack as there with him, along with Flint and Alice. Jack then squeezed Bunny's shoulder; making him stop pacing nervously outside the door.

"Bunny, she's going to be fine. You told me that your mom is good at delivering babies, so she'll be fine. Hana's in good hands." He said. Bunny sighed. "I know, mate...but...what if..." Bunny paused there.

Flint then held Bunny by the shoulders with both hands. "She's goin' ta be fine, Aster." Flint said. Bunny knew that Hana would be fine since she was in his mother's care, but continued walking walking nervously.

North and Tooth came to see Bunny. Jack only shrugged. "We can't calm him down. He's more jumpy than ever." Jack said. North laughed. "You would be too if you have child and was now coming." North said.

Jack and Alice blushed furiously as North laughed.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Victoria and Caleb.

"...she wants to see you, Aster." Victoria said. Bunny was nervous of what has happened now. Caleb smiled. "She's fine, Aster. Exhausted, but fine. Congrats, Aster. You have a baby girl." Caleb said.

Bunny walked in the room to see Hana holding a bundle in a blanket in her arms, her eyes filled with exhaustion. Bunny walked up to her as he saw the bundle of joy in Hana's arms; wrapped in a blanket.

It was a baby girl, she had black hair like Hana as her eyes were still closed. Bunny smiled as he nuzzled Hana into the crook of her neck before wrapping an arm around her.

"...she's beautiful, Hana." He whispered. Hana smiled, a single tear ran down her cheek as she leaned against Bunny's shoulder. The baby then opened her eyes; revealing the mismatched eyes. One was a comforting blue from Hana while the other was a bright green from Bunny. The baby laughed as she tried to grab Bunny's face with her tiny arms.

Bunny smiled as he leaned closer, nuzzling the baby with his nose as she giggled. She then gave a small hiccup, making her change her look. She then had black fur and black rabbit ears, the bottom part of her face was a pearly grey, three white marks on the part of her right cheek.

"...she takes after ya, Sheila." He whispered. Hana smiled. "She also takes after you, Bunny." She said as Hana held the baby close. The baby hiccuped again and changed back to her normal self.

"...Rosalie..."

Bunny stared at her. "Rosalie?" He asked. Hana smiled, a single tear ran down her cheek. "Rosalie Bunnymund. That will be her name." She whispered. Aster stared at Hana, but then smiled. "Rosalie...it fits 'er." He said.

Hana smiled as she place her head on Bunny's shoulder. "...everythings is the way it should be." Hana whispered. Bunny smiled as he nuzzled Hana's forehead, purring softly as he Rosalie settled between Hana and Bunny.

"Yeah...everythin's where it should be." He said. Hana then kissed Bunny on the lips softly. "...I love you, Aster." She whispered. Bunny smiled, a single tear ran down his furry cheek as he kissed her behind the ear.

"...love you too, Hana." He said as he held his new family close. "Rest, love...ya need it." He said. Hana nodded as he helped her settle down on the pillow. "...stay?" She asked. Bunny smiled sadly as he settled slightly on the bed, for the baby's protection as he stroked Hana's cheek.

"Sure, love. Anything fo' ya." He said as Hana closed her eyes and fell to a deep sleep. Rosalie then stared at Bunny, her mismatched eyes glowing. Bunny chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"...I'll protect ya, Rosalie. Not only as yer father, but also as the Guardian of Hope." He said. Rosalie then yawned as she nuzzled between him and Hana. He smiled and sighed softly as he wrapped one arm around Hana.

Everything was like it is.

Hana has an new family, new life...and a new loved one.

Plus, a new family they would start now and nothing could ruin it.

Not this time.

* * *

**And that, my friends is the end of the the Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Imagination story. **

**I want to have the opportunity to thank you all for supporting me, giving me good comments and critiques for this story and helping me through these long chapters. **

**Also note, if you want to hear the continuation of the story, go to DeviantArt and go see silverwolfcrystal12 and go to her profile to see Rosalie, Twilight Guardian. It is the sequal to my fanfiction and I gave her permission to do a sequal since I really didn't feel like doing another sequal.**

**Thank you for all of support. I have to tell you guys that this is my longest fanfiction that I have ever done. **

**I hope that you have all enjoy it. I will work on another Bunnymund/OC fanfiction story so keep your hopes up and stay tune very soon until my next story. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157 Signing out.**


End file.
